Where Others Fail
by Nikki the Spy
Summary: Fifteen years after Alex's last mission finds him with his own business, a wife, and a child. His past, however, doesn't want to stay in the past. Someone wants Alex on a mission and if he doesn't comply..his wife and child pay the price with their lives.
1. Mr Smith

Routines were dangerous. If Alex had learned anything in his time as an agent for MI6 it was that routines were dangerous. Routines provided time for planning and planning improved chances for success. Good spies didn't have routines and bad spies were dead. But after years and years in the U.S., taking a different route to school each day and even in the early years after graduating he'd taken a different route to work and requested odd unpredictable hours, Alex had grown to realize that no one was after him here. He'd finally started to relax and blend into the rest of the world. Sure, every once in a while Alex would take a different route or suddenly call off for a week but for the most part he'd started to assimilate into society and become a person again, and not a weapon for MI6. Five years after his last mission and his move to the US he met a woman named Eve and they quickly fell in love. He married the gorgeous woman one year later. Five years after that, on Alex's twenty-fifth birthday, Eve gave birth to a beautiful bouncing baby boy who they named James. Five years later little James Rider had just finished his first day of kindergarten…

**James POV**

"Alright students don't forget your backpacks hanging up in the back of the room. Tomorrow you're going to need those pencils and notebooks we were talking about earlier." The teacher, Mrs. Miller, shouted. Why did his teacher always have to shout? "Rider! Are you listening?"

"Don't forget my backpack and bring pencils and notebooks tomorrow." He replied. The pencils and notebooks were already in his backpack, though, because his dad was big on being prepared.

She scowled, having thought the little boy wasn't paying attention. She went back to addressing the class as a whole. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Mrs. Miller." The kids chorused. James snorted. Even the kindergarten teacher was on a power trip.

James dutifully grabbed his backpack from the back and walked out the door following the line of kids to the front of the school. At the end of the hallway most of the kids turned right, towards the buses, but he, two girls, and one other boy turned left towards the parking lot. These four kids would be picked up by parents waiting in the parking lot. James would have loved to ride the bus with his new friends but his dad winced every time James even mentioned it saying, "I don't think so James. There're not a lot of exits. Not a lot of control. I think it would just be better if your mother or I picked you up." James had no idea why exits and control had anything to do with getting to school but his dad felt pretty strongly on the subject. He would approach the subject again next year.

Today James's mother was in the parking lot, standing next to her bright blue minivan, and waving her arms to get James's attention. "Jamie! Jamie! Over here!"

James did a great imitation of a blush before running over to his mom. He told his mother that he hated that nickname but in reality…he liked it. He definitely couldn't show that to his friends, hence the fake blush. When he reached his Mom he wrapped his arms around her thighs in a hug. "Mom! Can we go get ice cream?"

His mom smiled indulgently. "Can we go get ice cream…"

"Please." James finished.

His mom nodded and asked. "How was your first day of school?"

James rolled his eyes dramatically. "Boring; very, very boring. Mrs. Miller, my teacher, just kept shouting at everyone. 'Specially me. She kept saying that I wasn't paying attention but I knew the answers to all her questions."

His mom chuckled. "Aunt Sabina tells me that's how your dad used to be."

"He _still_ does it." James said remembering a time he'd told his dad a story and then realized he was focused on his work laptop. James had whined that his dad wasn't paying attention and to his surprise had his story retold to him, word for word. "That's okay though. It's pretty cool. Dad does a lot of cool things."

"Does he now?" His mom asked. "What kind of cool things does Dad do?"

"Well, one time he did this really cool driving cause I was late for the doctor. We went really, really fast and Dad was passing all these people and we went through stop signs and–" James's eyes grew wide. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that Mom. That was our little secret."

His mom shook her head, amazed. "You know what James, its okay. I won't tell Dad if you don't tell Dad."

James sighed in relief. "Thanks Mom. If you told Dad he might not do cool stuff with me anymore."

"You're one smart kid you know that James. I–holy crap!" His mom slammed on the brakes and only the seatbelt Dad always made him wear stopped him from flying out the window.

Through the space between the two front seats James could look out the windshield and see two black SUVs blocking the road. Four men hopped out. They were dressed in all black carrying large guns. The surrounded his Mom's minivan and flung open the doors. One spoke, "Get out."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" His mom shouted, making no moves to listen.

"Get out Mrs. Rider before we shoot the boy." He said. "We only need one of you."

His mom didn't even hesitate. She turned, unbuckled his seatbelt, and pulled James up to the front of the car. She got out first and then lifted him down, never letting go of his hand. The men corralled them to one of the black SUVs and opened the door. "Get in."

His mother hesitated but got in the car pulling James in behind her. Two men with guns followed them in. The doors were slammed shut and the SUVs sped away. The last two men with guns hopped into the minivan and followed the black SUVs.

Five minutes later a light grey car drove down the same street. There was no evidence anything had taken place and the car drove on without a second thought.

**Alex POV**

As Alex helped a particularly slow learner attach the oxygen tank to her back he contemplated how he'd gotten here. Who would have thought after the work he'd done for MI6 Alex Rider would end up married, with a son, and working as a SCUBA instructor? The woman sniffed. "I don't think I'm ever going to get this Mr. Rider."

"Alex, please. And of course you'll get it." He replied. "The people that learn the quickest on land learn the slowest in water and vice versa."

"Really?" She asked smiling.

Alex nodded. "Why would I lie?"

Alex's diving partner and fellow instructor, Matt, whistled loudly to get the class's attention. "Is everyone ready to go diving?"

There were shouts and fist pumps as agreement. Matt continued, "Does everyone have their diving buddy?"

People moved around to form four groups of two. "Good. Buddies, check each other's equipment."

Someone tapped Alex on the shoulder and he turned. It was a man in his early forties. His hair was graying and he looked a little round in the middle but all in all he was pretty unspectacular. "Are you Alex Rider?"

Something about this man made the hair on the back of Alex's neck stand straight. He answered carefully. "Yes, unfortunately our class is full right now. You need to call Rider Diving to set up a time but I think we're pretty much booked for the rest of the year."

"I'm sure you are. Alex Rider succeeds at everything." The man said. There was no spite or jealously in the statement, just fact.

Alex frowned. "Is there something I can help you with sir?"

"Yes Mr. Rider I think there is." He said. "Do you mind walking with me?"

Alex frowned but nodded. He looked back at Matt who held up his hand making a circle with his thumb and index finger but left the rest of the fingers extended. Diver speak for, _Are you okay?_

Alex returned by holding up his hand outstretched and then laying his hand flat, palm to the ground while wobbling it back and forth. _Five minutes, I have a minor problem._

Matt nodded and Alex turned back to the old man. "Let's walk."

There was a short path around the building for Rider Diving. Alex used it to run as did many of his employees. He followed that track now to walk. "What can I help you with Mr…"

"Smith." The man replied. "John Smith."

Alex raised an eyebrow at the obvious fake name. "Alright Mr. Smith."

"I know who you are…_Agent_ Rider." Mr. Smith said.

Shock and fear slammed into Alex's heart but his face revealed nothing except amusement. "Agent Rider? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Alex." Mr. Smith said. "You worked with MI6 at fourteen over fifteen years ago."

"MI6? Like James Bond?" Alex asked. His papers said he'd lived here all his life and he'd adopted an American accent as soon as possible. "Why would I work for MI6 when I'm an American citizen?"

"You can drop the accent Alex. I know you were born in Chelsea, London and while the accent is good it is not perfect." Mr. Smith said. "Don't play stupid with me. You told Mr. Matthew Neman that we had five minutes and we've already wasted two of them."

Alex frowned and gave up denying. He let the American accent drop and slipped easily back into the British accent of his youth. It felt good to be himself again. "You don't sound British Mr. Smith. How do you know about me and how did you find me?"

"For your first question, everyone in the intelligence world knows about Alex Rider. You're a legend. The legend paints the MI6 as the bad guys if that makes you happy. As for your second question, it was not easy to find you. There are 311,846,000 people in the United States alone and that was after we narrowed it down to the U.S. Waving your name around by owning a diving school certainly helped but that did not make it easy." Mr. Smith said. "You've gotten lazy in the last decade. Owning a shop with your name on it…tax returns…marriage license…birth certificate. How are Eve and James by the way?"

"Fine." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"As far as you know, right?" Mr. Smith asked, he had a cruel smile on his face.

Alex had been shocked and fearful before but it was gone and replaced with rage. Out of the view of others Alex grabbed the front of the man's shirt and shoved him into the side one of the shed's holding diving equipment. "What have you done with my family?"

Mr. Smith showed no signs of fear. "Put me down, now."

"Or what?" Alex asked. He was testing waters; Alex knew they had a 'or what' but he wanted to know what that 'or what' was.

"Or you never see your family again and you live with the fact they died because you couldn't reign in your temper." Mr. Smith said.

Alex felt like someone ripped his heart out with their hands. He glared at the man for a moment before dropping him. "How do I know you really have my family?"

The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a phone. "I can call and allow you to speak with them. Once the phone is in your hands you have thirty seconds to receive proof that your wife and son are alive. Thirty seconds, understand?"

Alex nodded, eager to hear Eve's voice and to make sure James was okay. Mr. Smith dialed and waited for an answer. "This is Smith. Agent Rider would like to speak to his family…Thirty seconds." He handed the phone to Alex.

After a moment a voice came on. "Alex, baby?"

"Eve." Alex replied. Then he got straight down to business. "The first date, where did I take you?"

"That little restaurant where they cook the food right in front of you." Eve said. "You liked the fact you could see exactly what they put in your food."

Alex asked. "What was I wearing?"

"That Steelers t-shirt, even though you weren't a fan." Eve replied automatically.

"What happened to it?" Alex asked.

Eve laughed in spite of herself. "The cook caught it on fire. You had to spend the rest of the date shirtless."

"What's the one candy I can't eat?" Alex asked.

"Peppermints." Eve said. "You can't even stand the smell of my gum."

Alex sighed in relief. "Is James okay?"

"He's fine. We're both fine." Eve said.

"Tell him I said I love him." Alex said.

"Of course."

"I love you Eve." Alex said.

"I love you too, baby." Eve replied.

Mr. Smith held his hand out for the phone. "Say goodbye."

"Bye honey." Alex said.

"See you later." Eve said.

Alex hung up and handed the phone to Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith pocketed the phone and said. "Now you know we have your family. I need you to understand that we have no problems hurting them or killing them. We only need one to ensure your good behavior. If you do anything anti-progressive to our goal we _will_ kill one of them as a warning. I don't like killing woman or children but I can."

"Understood." Alex said.

Mr. Smith led Alex to a black SUV parked in Rider Diving's parking lot. As they came into view of the class again Alex made a final diving signal that Matt could see even as far away as they were. Using his forearm he made a huge sweeping arc.

Diver speak for _Emergency._

****

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Miss Doe

**AN: Previously in "Where Others Fail". Alex Rider has been living in the U.S. for fifteen years and in that time he met and married Eve Rider and had a beautiful baby boy, James Rider. After James's first day at kindergarten he and his mother were kidnapped by yet unnamed men in black SUVs. We then saw Alex who owns and runs his own diving instructing business that is flourishing. A Mr. John Smith takes a walk with Alex and in doing so explains that his people have Alex's family and if Alex doesn't do what they wants they will torture and kill Eve and James.**

**Eve POV**

Hanging up with Alex had been one of the hardest things Eve had ever done. She pulled James close to her and played with his strawberry blonde hair. They'd never expected that color, a mixture of his father's fair blonde hair and his mother's bright red hair, but they'd been pleased to see it. He had his mother's green eyes but his father's tan skin. It resulted in a wonderful combination that would attract girls as he got older. Eve sighed, just like his dad.

James looked up at his mom. "What's going on?"

"Some very bad people want Dad's help and they took us to make sure Dad did what they wanted." Eve said. Alex and Eve had decided to be honest with their son as often as possible. They didn't donate information but if James asked, they usually told him.

"Do they want Dad to teach them to dive?" James asked. "Cause they need to sign up just like everybody else."

Alex had complained often about people just showing up and expecting an open spot that day. In reality Alex's diving school was booked up till next summer. Offering affordable classes gave him a leg up on the competition. Eve smiled and shook her head, "They don't want diving lessons."

"Oh." James said. He snuggled closer to his mother for warmth. It was quite chilly in the dark cell.

Eve looked to the two men standing guard and asked, "Can we have a blanket?"

They showed no signs of having heard her comment until one of the guards nodded and the other went to a small closet outside the cell. He pulled a thick quilt and threw it between the bars to Eve. It was a tattered old thing that wouldn't do much to keep out the chill but enough. She draped over her and James's bodies and went back to playing with James's hair.

The silence was broken by James's question. "What _do_ they want Dad to do?"

With all honesty Eve answered. "I just don't know Jamie, I just don't know."

**Alex POV**

Mr. Smith had Alex drive the black SUV. It was a smart, professional move. Mr. Smith's hands were free to pull a gun and Alex's hands were contained usefully to the wheel. Not to mention that an attempt at an attack could result in a car crash injuring Alex or even killing him and a dead Alex was useless as was his family; something Mr. Smith had been quick to point out.

Mr. Smith was currently feeding him instructions as he drove. He had no idea what the final destination was but he hoped that Eve and James would be there. He decided to risk a question. "Will my family be there?"

Mr. Smith stared at him silently before nodding and saying. "Yes, they will."

Alex let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "What do you want?"

"That will be explained at the appropriate time." Mr. Smith said. Alex opened his mouth to push the issue but Mr. Smith cut him off. "Now is not the appropriate time."

Alex ground his teeth together and nodded his understanding. A few more turns in tense silence put him on a dead end street. There was a large building, perhaps an old factory, at the end with a fence completely surrounding it with strands of barbed wire running along the top of it. A large white sign hung on the gate reading TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT in bold red letters. He looked to Mr. Smith with a grim smile. "I hope we aren't trespassers."

Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow at this show of sarcasm. "No."

The gate opened before Alex even reached it implying there were guards at the entrance, or at the very least cameras. Inside he discovered several guards, four of which had the meanest looking Rottweilers Alex had ever seen. They stopped the vehicle directly in front of the front door. Mr. Smith motioned for Alex to get out and then got out himself. Alex got out and made sure to keep his hands in plain view. Mr. Smith opened the front door with ease. Alex raised an eyebrow. "You don't keep the doors locked."

Mr. Smith pointed to the door knob. "Each knob is handprint sensitive. If anyone not accepted in the system opens the door…" He led Alex into a small room between the door they'd just come through and another door just like it. He pointed to two vents in the ceiling. "The doors lock and those vents suck the air out of this room killing whoever is inside."

He opened the following door and let Alex walk into the next room. More guards here and more Rottweilers. Every guard had a gun in his hands, a gun in a hip holster, and a gun in an ankle holster. There would be no shortage of bullets here. There was only one door out of this room and it had a optical scanner. Mr. Smith allowed it to scan his eye and the door slid open. There were several doors in this hallway but no guards, no dogs, and no cameras. Mr. Smith explained. "These are cells."

Alex couldn't stop the hope he was feeling from reaching his face. Mr. Smith saw it and nodded. "Yes, your family is in one of these rooms but as you can see they don't have much of a chance of escaping."

He went on. "The hallway has motion sensors, heat sensors, and weight sensors. The optical scanner located on each door turns these features off but only if you're accepted. Otherwise, the door opens and you get trapped in the hallway. The vents suck the air out and the people in the hallway suffocate. Each cell has two guards, if both guards don't open the door the same result happens." He stopped and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Your family will want to try and escape. I strongly urge you to discourage those kinds of thoughts. A five year old should not die this way Agent Rider."

It was said calmly and with an air of concern but Alex heard the threat behind the words. Mr. Smith waited until he was sure the meaning had sunk in before opening one of the several doors. This room, however, was not a cell. There was a new cherry wood table in the center of the room, around the table were three cherry wood chairs. Standing at the edge of the room were seven guards and in one of the chairs was a young woman not much older than Alex himself. She motioned for him to take a seat, which he did. Three of the guards stepped forward slightly with their guns trained on Alex's head. Alex stiffened suddenly very uncomfortable.

The woman wasn't pretty but she wasn't ugly either. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. A face you would never remember. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slid them across the table. "Put those on."

Alex snorted. "You have my family hostage and three guns trained at my head and you still want me to put handcuffs on?"

The woman smiled. "Call me crazy."

"Gladly." He replied but slipped the cuffs around his wrists anyways. "Now, what the hell am I doing here?"

"Agent Rider, I've heard a lot about you." She said. "I have information, in depth information, about every mission you've ever worked since you started with Stormbreaker and ending with that nasty run in with Scorpia. I even have information on the missions you worked without MI6's help, like Operation: Eagle Strike and the missions you worked with the CIA and ASIS for."

"I'm honored?" Alex asked, not really seeing where things were going.

"You should be. I don't give out compliments very often but I'm about to give you quite the zinger. Where others fail, you succeed." She said.

"I hate to break it to you lady, but the reason I succeeded back then was because of my age. That's why MI6…_recruited_ me in the first place. Surely if you have all this information you should know that much." Alex said.

"Your success was not due to your age but your ability to adapt. An ability that is so rare we had to track you down after years of your hiding." She said. "I'm counting on that ability now, and so is your family. Their very lives rest on your ability to adapt back into the spy life now."

Alex frowned. "You're sending me on a mission?"

"You could say that." She agreed. "Of course I've seen how you reacted to MI6's attempts at making you work for them. You won't work willingly, I've accepted that. Unfortunately, you don't get off that easily this time. I'm not going to play nice with you Alex. You're not a kid anymore. You _will _do this or I _will_ kill them."

Alex hesitated. "What will I be doing?"

"That is of no importance right now." She said. "Do you agree?"

"How do I know you won't kill them and me anyways?" Alex asked.

The woman rested her hand on the table. "Fair question. Whether you believe me or not, I have no intention of killing your family at the end of this mission. I am perfectly happy to release them and you once you've completed your job. If you don't believe me, however, then realize you still have no choice."

Alex thought about that and then nodded. For some reason he did believe her. There was no one he could turn to that would believe this story. She was safe even if he was released. "Fine. I'll do it, but my family stays safe."

"That's up to you Agent Rider." The woman said. "I will not tolerate anything but active usefulness. I live by the saying that if it's not part of the solution it's part of the problem, and I don't like problems. Don't be the cause of your family's demise."

Alex nodded curtly. The woman looked to Mr. Smith. "Take him to see his family and then get him ready for the assignment. I want him briefed, armed, and ready in two hours."

"Understood." Mr. Smith said. He took Alex's elbow and lifted him up out of the chair.

Alex took one last look at the woman and asked, "What should I call you?"

She smiled, "Jane Doe."

Jane Doe and John Smith, Alex thought, all we need is Mary Sue and the family is complete.

****

**AN: Another wonderful chapter if I do say so myself. Please feel free to review (that was NOT a request). The next chapter will be posted soon.**


	3. An Old Friend

**AN: Some people, a total of four, pointed out that I didn't need to state the change of perspective because it wasn't in the first person. I know. I do it to remind myself while I'm writing whose perspective I'm writing in on the spot in case I have to leave a chapter half written. I also think it more dramatically changes things. Maybe it doesn't, I really don't care. I'm not angry that you pointed it out, in fact I'm glad that you did. It allows me to believe that if I do something unbelievable or wrong you will point it out. I would be grateful. That said…**

**LAST ON WOF: Mr. Smith and Alex drive to an abandoned factory where the security there is as good as Fort Knox. There Alex meets Miss Jane Doe and Jane tells Alex she needs him for a mission. And that's the important stuff.**

**Alex POV**

Eve and James were being held in the third cell on the right. Mr. Smith put his hand on the doorknob but Alex stopped him from turning it. "Mr. Smith, I would like your help with two things."

"I make no promises Agent Rider." Mr. Smith replied.

Alex shrugged in acceptance. "First, please don't call me Agent Rider. Not only do I wish to put that past behind me as quick as possible but my son knows nothing of my time at MI6. I wish to keep it that way as long as I can."

"I agree to call you Alex instead but surely you realize that in the course of your mission with us it is likely that certain things will come to light." Mr. Smith said. At Alex's nod he continued, "You said there were two things?"

Alex held up his still handcuff bound wrists. "Can you take these off?"

Mr. Smith hesitated so Alex, sensing an opening, pushed on. "My family is in there Mr. Smith. I would never do anything to put their lives in danger."

Mr. Smith relented and the cuffs came off. "Agent Rider, please don't do anything stupid; for your sake." He opened the cell door. "And theirs."

The room was cut down the middle by thick iron bars. On Alex's side were the two guards; stony faced and armed to the teeth. On the opposite side of the bars were his wife and child huddled together under a thin, crappy quilt. "Eve! James!"

Both heads shot up at once and Eve took on a huge smile. "Alex! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex said. He walked quickly over to the bars and gripped Eve's hand in his. He sent a helpless look to Mr. Smith. "Can you unlock the cell?"

Mr. Smith nodded and the guards opened the cell door. Immediately Alex ran in and swept his wife and son into a bear hug lifting them both off the ground. He set them down and then knelt to be eye level with James. "How are you doing Squirt?"

James's eyes grew watery. "Are you angry with me?"

Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "No Squirt, why would I be angry at you?"

"I told mama about you driving me to the doctor's appointment really fast." James said.

Alex's head shot up to Eve who glared at him. He pasted the charming boyish grin on his face that had followed him into adulthood. "Eve, it's not what you think."

Eve's face broke into a smile however. She sighed, "He's safe with you driving. I know that."

Alex kissed her forehead and whispered. "I promise to go the speed limit."

She fought to keep a grin off her face and won. "And to stop at stop signs and red lights?"

Alex winced. "He told you about that too huh?"

"I told Mom _everything_." James said.

Alex winced again. "Good job Squirt. Honesty is the best policy you know."

"But you said you should always know how to lie in poker." James said. His eyes grew wide and he looked at his mom. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Alex laughed nervously. "I love you Mrs. Rider."

"You're teaching my son to gamble?" Eve said testily.

"He also taught me how to cheat at roulette and blackjack." James said proudly. Then he smacked a little hand into his head. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that either."

Alex quickly changed the subject. "I need you to understand something. This place is harder to break into, and out of, then Fort Knox. I mean that. Don't try to escape; I don't want you to get hurt. I'll get us out of this, I swear."

Eve nodded in understanding and Alex hugged her again. In her ear he whispered, "I've got this okay?"

She nodded wiping unshed tears from her eyes. Alex turned to his son and wrapped him in a hug as well. "I love you Squirt. You listen to Mom okay?"

"Okay Dad." James replied.

"Time to go Alex." Mr. Smith said. Alex hid his smile at Mr. Smith keeping his end of the deal.

Eve immediately got to the task of distracting James. "So, how does one cheat at roulette? I thought that was pretty much a game of chance."

Alex didn't hear James's quiet reply on the other side of the bars. The guards stood on opposite sides of the doorway and let the optical scanners do their job. There was a moment, a small moment where both doors were open. If Alex had been alone he would have used that moment to his advantage and escaped then. Instead he forced his body to do nothing. Too soon he was out of the cell and back in the hallway. He'd seen his chance at escape and let it fly away.

**James POV**

Dad left before James could ask him what this whole thing was about. Seeing his dad had distracted him and all questions had been replaced with pure joy; happiness that his father was okay and prepared to take on the bad guys. Mom asked several questions about poker, blackjack, and roulette. James answered with the same simple answers that his father would have used giving only the information requested and nothing more. As James grew older and lost that blunt honesty that came with childhood innocence he picked up on his father's behaviors. He would be a lot like his father, anyone could see that. "Mom, why isn't Dad in the cell with us?"

"I told you Jamie. The bad people need Dad to do something for them." Mom replied.

James nodded. "But if they need him for something then why didn't they just ask?"

"Because," Eve cautioned, not having grown up in a situation where the only information you gave was the information asked. "because Dad doesn't want to do what they want him to do."

"Then why doesn't he just say no." James asked. Mom responded but he'd already figured out in his head what the answer was. James and his Mom had been taken away much like his parents took away the T.V. to make him behave. If he did what they wanted, he could watch T.V. again.

If his dad did what the bad people wanted he could have James and Mom back. James looked at his mother and said with the most mature and adult look on his face that a five-year-old could manage, "I think you need to tell me _exactly_ what's going on Mom."

**Alex POV**

"Where to now Mr. Smith?" Alex asked.

Mr. Smith walked down to the very end of the hallway. There was a door, complete with handprint scanning doorknob that, Mr. Smith held open for Alex to go through. On the other side of the door was a set of winding stairs that were eaten up by shadows and darkness about twenty feet down. Mr. Smith pulled a torch – flashlight, he reminded himself – seemingly out of thin air. The beam did little to penetrate the darkness at the bottom of the stairs. "Go forward, and watch your step."

Alex snorted. "I wouldn't be very useful to you with a broken leg."

"No, you wouldn't be." Mr. Smith replied with complete honesty.

"That was sarcasm." Alex said.

"Really?" Mr. Smith asked. "I was being serious."

Alex had nothing to say to that. What felt like forever, but was probably more like five minutes, ended with them reaching a door. After seeing the other doors and the traps that lay in opening them Alex made no move towards this one until Mr. Smith said, "Go ahead. Open it."

"Will I suffocate on the other side?" Alex asked only partially sarcastic.

"No." Mr. Smith said. "Miss Doe feels that if you get this far without being killed you deserve to be here."

Alex got the feeling no one made it down here without the proper escort. He opened the door and walked into a large room about the size of a soccer field. On the walls were tall shelves straight up to the ceiling filled with everything from a Remington 700 PSS sniper rifle to a small fluffy teddy bear wearing a polka dotted bow tie. There was a soccer ball next to a football and on the shelf above that was an empty soda can. One shelf was filled entirely with books and the another shelf was filled entirely with fishing equipment. On the other side of the room was a shelf of miscellaneous office supplies. In the room were several card table-like tables covered in objects as well. Some tables were completely covered in random wires, parts, and inner workings of…something. Alex got a strong sense of déjà vu he couldn't place. Not until he heard a familiar voice that is. "Impossible."

Alex turned to see the owner of the voice sitting on a metal stool with large goggles on his face. They made his eyes seem the size of dinner plates. The man repeated. "Impossible."

"Nothing's impossible when I'm around." Alex replied. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Right back at you old chap." Smithers rose from the stool and walked cautiously over to the man who'd once been a young spy. "My god you've gotten old."

"Thanks a lot." Alex said. The young British spy in him wanted to run up to the old man and give him a hug. "You're no spring chicken yourself."

"Finally reached the age I'd been pretending to be for so long." Smithers said. "Makes me regret acting like an old fart for all those years. I missed out on the good life Alex."

Alex's eyes grew dark and cold. "A life like ours tends to do that."

"What have you been up to my dear boy?" Smithers asked. "What does the American Alex Rider do?"

"He owns a diving school; best in the state." Alex said.

"Gave up the crime-fighting?" Smithers asked.

"I've been known to chase after purse thieves for old ladies." Alex said. "I've got a family now though, can't put my life on the line too much."

"A family? Details, old chap, details!" Smithers exclaimed.

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He drew a photo out. It was a picture of a family picnic they'd gone on, on James' fifth birthday this year. James was in the center with his left arm wrapped around Alex and his right arm wrapped around Eve with a enormous picnic basket resting in front of them. Smithers grinned, "He's gonna be a lot like you. Slow to grow but once he does…"

Alex smiled at the compliment and then frowned at Mr. Smith. "I don't know how to spy as an adult. I used to rely on my boyish charm when I was fourteen. What do I do now?"

"You use other charms." Mr. Smith said.

"Like my gadgets." Smithers said. He walked through the maze of tables not bothering to look back to see if Alex and Mr. Smith were following. They were.

"Who are these people Smithers?" Alex questioned, soft enough so that Mr. Smith wouldn't hear him.

Smithers shook his head, visibly depressed. "I haven't the slightest inkling old chap. I was on my way home one day and two black SUVs pulled up in front of me. They yanked me out of the car and pulled me into one of the SUVs and drove me here. That was, oh, about a week ago."

Alex looked around, surprised. "You managed to make all of this in a week?"

"No, it's the strangest thing. All of these gadgets were in my home. They brought them here from my home." Smithers replied.

"Will MI6 be looking for you?" Alex asked. Smithers nodded. "Then I hope they find you. If they do find you and you have the chance to escape…I need you to take my family with you."

"Your family is here?" Smithers asked.

Alex nodded. "Sixth cell on the left if you're facing north."

"I'll take them old chap. Don't you worry." Smithers said. "Now, for the gadgets. I was told to prepare gadgets for a man going–"

"Agent Rider has no knowledge of the mission as of yet. Please keep facts to yourself sir." Mr. Smith interrupted.

Smithers glared at the older man but nodded. "I was told to prepare gadgets for a man around thirty. I am assuming that man is you and passing along the gadgets."

"That makes you what, forty-five? Fifty?" Alex asked.

Smithers raised an eyebrow in annoyance but continued. He first picked up a key to a Mercedes. Alex smiled and said. "I hope that key comes with the car."

"It does but we'll get to that later." Smithers said. "This key unlocks any lock. Padlocks, car locks, you name it and it'll open it for you."

"Handy." Alex said.

Smithers picked up a credit card. "A step up from your old library card, eh old chap? Same function as the library card; it'll open any locks that open via card." He picked up a set of pens. "Here's another old gadget, exploding pens. Blue will blow a hole in the wall, black will blow the wall out entirely, and red will blow up the whole building. Ten second timer so make sure you've got an escape plan when you set the red one."

"You guys have really improved." Alex said.

Smithers rolled his eyes. "We worked with you fifteen years ago, of course we got better."

"Anything else?" Alex said.

Smithers picked up a camera next. "Of course the camera takes pictures but it also has x-ray, infrared, and night-vision abilities. To get x-ray use the black and white feature. To get infrared use the old-time feature. And to use night-vision just use the night feature. If you turn on the flash and hold down the picture taking button the camera will emit a laser strong enough to cut through metal. Please be careful with that."

Alex gingerly picked up the camera and looked it over. "Nicely done."

"Thank you." Smithers replied. He picked up a recorder. "Records conversations obviously but also allows someone to hear conversations up to five-hundred feet away. Just push the record button five times in a row."

He picked up a cell phone resembling the new iPhone. "Finally, the piece de resistance of the gadgets I made for you."

"An iPhone?" Alex asked knowing full well that is was ten times better than an iPhone.

"Not an _i_Phone, Alex, a _Spi_Phone." Smithers said. "Shoots darts, a total of ten, and the darts contain enough in them to knock out whoever you shot at for four hours. All pictures you take are sent immediately to Mr. Smith, Miss Doe, and I. There's an app on there called Bug Splat that you can play but also allows you to scan for bugs. If you hook it up to a computer it will copy all the files automatically and finally, the playlist. One of the songs on here, A Lullaby for Alex, plays a hypnotizing music that will cause anyone listening to do what you say for half an hour after listening to the music. There are some ear plugs in the bag as well."

"Thank you Smithers." Alex said.

"Good luck." Smithers said. It wasn't until after Alex and Mr. Smith had left that he finished. "You're going to need it."

**AN: Ah, lovely to see the old chap again. I don't know about you but I'm excited to see what happens next. Don't forget to review on your way out!**


	4. Eve

**AN: Enjoy!**

**Last on WOF: Alex visits his family and tells them to let him handle things. Mr. Smith then takes him to a large basement room where he sees Smithers and gets an array of very useful gadgets. James asked his mother to tell him exactly what's going on as he realized why he and his mother were being held hostage.**

**Eve POV**

Even when James had been just an infant Eve had known he would grow up to be much like his father. She was okay with that, Alex was a wonderful man and Eve would be proud to have a son like him. But in all the time they'd been together Alex had hidden the highly observant, calculating, manipulative side of himself from her. She knew it existed but she'd never _seen_ it and now, with James and herself trapped in a cell together she was seeing that part of Alex but in a much younger version. "James, all you need to know is that Dad is handling things."

"Mom, we're in big danger now. I want to know what's going on." James replied.

It could have been said by Alex himself. Eve took a deep breath and went into a story Alex had told her the day of their wedding, ten minutes before the event itself.

_Eve had her hair pulled up with several bobby pins painfully shoved into her hair. She didn't like her hair up this way but her mother said that it looked good and that Alex would want it this way. With no way to ask him herself she agreed. She stood in front of a full length mirror admiring the beautiful white silk dress Alex had spared no expense for when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in!"_

_The door opened and Alex himself appeared, smiling at the beautiful woman who was his fiancé and soon-to-be wife. "You look gorgeous."_

_Eve squealed and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide herself. "Alex, it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."_

"_You know I have the devil's luck. We'll be fine." Alex said chuckling. Then he sobered up and with a grim expression on his face said, "Besides, there's something I need to tell you."_

_Eve's heart froze on the spot. "You've changed your mind. You don't want to get married anymore."_

_Now Alex really laughed, laughed until tears ran down his face. "No, of course not Eve. I want nothing more than to make you Mrs. Alex Rider."_

"_Then what? What is so important you had to risk enough bad luck to ruin our marriage?" Eve asked._

"_I came to tell you…about my time in England." Alex said._

_Eve almost pinched herself. After six months of dating she'd caught Alex on his cell phone…with a British accent. Questions had resulted in vague answers and finally Alex admitting that he'd spent his childhood in England but it had been a horrible childhood and he really didn't want to speak of it. She'd understood that everyone had their secrets and left it at that. Every once in a while she'd imagined him coming to her and telling her about his childhood but he'd never spoken of the incident again, in a British accent or an American one, and Eve had all but assumed he'd forgotten the whole event. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to."_

"_I'm ready." Alex said. And with that he dropped the American accent and slid into his native accent. "I just want to let you know who you're marrying."_

_Eve sat down on the couch in her dressing room and patted the seat next to her. Alex sat down and took a deep breath. "I guess I should start when I was four. My family was moving to France and we were all to take a plane to France where we would live. At the last minute I came down sick with an ear infection and had to stay back. They went on without me, to set everything up. Before the plane even reached altitude it blew up killing everyone, including my parents. My guardianship was left to my Uncle Ian. Ian lived with a young girl from the states who worked as a live-in housekeeper and nanny to me. Ian was never home due to his job as a banker and therefore I spent a lot of time with the housekeeper, Jack. She might have been my big sister."_

"_Why haven't I met this Jack?" Eve asked._

_Alex sighed and smiled grimly. "You'll see."_

_He continued. "Fast forward to me at fourteen years old a couple weeks into the school year. Cops show up at the door at three in the morning. I knew right away, just knew that Ian wasn't coming home again. Suspicions confirmed we started planning the funeral. While at the funeral I met a Mr. Blunt. Grayest man you'll ever meet. He gave me his condolences and mentioned that it was too bad Ian hadn't been wearing a seatbelt."_

"_Was that normal for him?" Eve asked knowing that Alex was real big on car safety._

"_Definitely not. He wouldn't drive me down to the corner without a seatbelt." Alex replied. "That's what sent my suspicions up. Then a junkyard van cleared out his home office while we were away at the funeral. Stryker and Sons. I should have just let it go."_

"_You're not the type." Eve said. Alex had a Nancy Drew curiosity, just another trait that caused her to fall madly in love with him._

"_Perhaps, but I should have let it go anyway. Later on I went looking for the junkyard and found it _and_ my uncle's car which hadn't been in any accident but had very distinctive damage. Bullet holes. I got into a fight with some of the junkyard employees after a very close call with the crusher but managed to make it home. It wasn't too long before Royal and General Bank, Ian's previous employer, called me wanting to speak. Stupidly, I went." Alex said._

_Eve sensed the action in the story coming up but didn't dare interrupt. Alex quickly went on like if he didn't tell it all now he wouldn't ever tell it. "Once there I wasn't allowed into my uncle's office. Curiosity peaked, and left alone to my own devices, I decided that I was getting into that office one way or another and jumped from ledge to ledge to get to my uncle's window."_

"_Exactly how many stories up were you?" Eve asked._

"_Fifteen." Alex said smiling. "I managed to get into his office and find some suspicious files and other such evidence until some men burst into the room and shot me with a tranquilizer."_

"_Oh my god." Eve said._

_Alex smiled wider. "You haven't heard the half of it. I woke up and found myself face to face with Blunt once again as well as a woman I learned was a Mrs. Jones. They explained to me that my uncle had never been a banker, something I'd been suspecting since I'd found bullet holes in his car, but instead worked for them as a spy; a spy for MI6."_

"_Like James Bond?" Eve said, excited to compare him to her favorite character of all times._

"_Just like James Bond." Alex said. "But due to his death the mission he was on was incomplete. They told me that after seeing my natural curiosity and adaptability I would make a perfect replacement."_

"_At fourteen?" Eve asked._

_Alex shook his head with as much amazement as she was feeling. "Yep, at fourteen. I, of course, turned them down until they so eloquently told me that refusal meant Jack's return to the states and my being shipped off to a boy's institution."_

"_That's blackmail!" Eve exclaimed._

_Alex nodded. "Absolutely but knowing it was blackmail didn't help me at all and I agreed to help. They sent me to train with the SAS, much like the elite Special Forces teams you have here in America. The team I was placed with, K-Unit, was brutal but I learned a lot from them and eventually bonded with them enough I could turn my back them without worrying about being killed…by them. Eleven days of SAS hell and Blunt and Jones sent me in undercover for Operation Stormbreaker."_

_Alex paused, unsure of how much to tell her, before he sighed and said, "I won't go into detail for several reasons, at least not yet, but it was a close call and I barely made it out alive. I saved the day and went home to Jack not too much worse for the wear."_

"_This isn't the end to the story is it?" Eve asked._

_Alex grimiced. "Nope, there's more. Soon after, too soon if you ask me, Blunt called me back into the bank and sent me on a second mission. Weirder than the first this one involved a isolated school in France, a mad scientist, a body building woman from South Africa, and clones…and that was all after I nearly got ran over by a train while riding a horse."_

_Eve sensed a story there and asked, "Do I want to know?"_

"_It's an interesting story and one I will tell you another time if you wish."Alex admitted. "I was sent home again with a few more cuts and bruises this time but still with the attempt at being normal. Then I met Mr. Crawley again. Mr. Crawley was a MI6 agent who'd I'd seen from time to time in my last missions but definitely didn't expect to see in the park with his dog. He offered me a position at the Wimbledon tennis tournament as a ball boy with the added task of looking into some funny goings-ons. I accepted cautiously and found I enjoyed the job until a Chinese Triad gang member attacked me. We fought, I won and that was supposed to be the end of that."_

"_It wasn't?" Eve asked._

"_You catch on quickly." Alex said and then continued. "While surfing with Sabina Pleasure–"_

"_Your sister?" Eve asked, knowing Alex was adopted._

_Alex nodded and continued. "Another Chinese Triad gang member, this one higher up than the first, attempted to kill me and almost succeeded. I, and MI6, quickly realized that I was going to be in constant danger as long as I was in Britain. MI6's great plan to get me out of danger was to send me on a mission for the CIA." _

"_My country was in on your…job?" Eve asked._

_Alex nodded, "They saw a good opportunity and went for it. They had nothing to do with the blackmail."_

"_They still used a helpless fourteen year old in what I am assuming was a dangerous mission." Eve said, furious with her government and Britain's as well._

"_I was anything but helpless, except in getting out of MI6's clutches." Alex said. "I agreed to go to the States and joined the partnership of Belinda Troy and Tom Turner. I was to go undercover as their son on a family vacation. Not even dangerous, or so I was told. Belinda and Tom ended up dead and the bad guy, one General Alexi Sarov, decided I was perfect adopting material. He shot himself in the end, right in front of me, when I stopped his evil plan to start a nuclear holocaust."_

_Eve laid a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Alex. No one, especially someone as young as you were, should have to see that."_

"_I've seen worse." Alex said. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. I went home again and then took a trip with Sabina and her family. Her father's house was blown up with the intent to kill him and I took off after the assassin, the same assassin who'd killed my uncle; Yassen Gregorovich."_

_Alex took another deep breath and continued. "I took his gun, even had it pointed at his head. If I'd pulled it he would have been dead instantly…but I couldn't. So he and his goon dressed me up as a matador and wished me the best before sending me in to fight a bull. I was injured but I managed to escape with my life. I also managed to learn that Damian Cray was in communication with Yassen."_

"_Damian Cray, the singer?" Eve asked._

"_One and the same." Alex confirmed. "MI6 refused to believe me and like the idiot that I am I decided I would go after him myself. I put myself on Damian's radar and managed to get the flash drive necessary for his plans though I still had no idea what it was for. He kidnapped Sabina and used her to lure me back. Then he took both of us aboard Air Force one. After the usual bad guy rant he told Yassen to kill us and when Yassen refused Damian shot him. I attacked Damian and saved the day once again. But before Yassen died he told me to find Scorpia."_

"_What's Scorpia?" Eve asked._

"_My worst nightmare." Alex said. "Figuring that the last breaths of anyone, even an assassin, had to be honest I went looking for Scorpia. The nearly killed me but luck was on my side and I escaped. When I went looking for them again we were on friendly terms due to my last name. See, Yassen didn't just tell me to find Scorpia he told me that he'd worked with my dad…as an assassin."_

"_Your father was an assassin." Eve asked._

"_Apparently." Alex said. "And with MI6 seeming like the bad guys and Scorpia seeming like the good guys I joined up and while there they showed me a video. The video was of my father who had never died on a plane crash but on a bridge. He'd been captured by MI6 and then used as a trade for the young son of a politician. Walking across MI6 reneged on the deal and shot him and the person who ordered him shot was Mrs. Jones I was furious so when Scorpia asked me to kill Mrs. Jones I agreed but MI6 had protected her well. I couldn't kill her anyways and they caught me. In their hands I learned that the video I'd seen was a cover up so that my father could come home and live with my mother and I. The plane crash hadn't been much of a crash though, there was a bomb on the plane. That's when Blunt sent me back in to stop a threat against the children of Britain. I agreed, was nearly killed again, but managed to get away by the skin of my teeth. The bad guy was dead and I was home. That was supposed to be it, the mission was supposed to be over. I was walking out of the bank when a sniper shot me."_

"_Your scar…" Eve trailed off._

"_You were right in not believing me about the bike accident. It was a shoddy excuse but it was the excuse in my file so I had to go along with it." Alex said. "I woke up in the hospital having stayed alive by sheer dumb luck. Some questionable events led to my kidnapping straight from the hospital."Eve opened her mouth to ask but Alex smiled. "I'll tell you another time."_

"_You're going to have a lot to tell me one of these days." Eve said._

_Alex shrugged. "I'm not much of a story teller but if you want to hear them I'll tell you…most of it at least."_

_Eve nodded, grateful. "Go on."_

"_I managed to protect the life of the boy in the hospital room next to me so he and his father took me on a trip for two weeks with them. We made it to the US when the CIA stopped me at the airport." Alex said. "They told me that the boy's father, Nikolei Drevin, was a bad man they were trying to take down and all they wanted me to do was pay attention to what he did."_

_Eve shook her head but had no words to convey her incomprehension. She simply motioned for Alex to go on. "I was found out after awhile and Drevin's ridiculously mad but still workable plan was brought to light. This time, to save the day, I had to go to outer space. Another story for another day. I re-entered the atmosphere and landed off the coast of Australia."_

"_You've led an interesting life." Eve said._

"_I would give it up in an instant for normalcy." Alex said. "I was in Australia before–"_

"_You've got to be kidding me." Eve said, already guessing what was coming next."_

_Alex finished as if he'd never been interrupted. "–they asked me to go on a mission for them. This time there was no threats or blackmail. They offered to let me work with my godfather."_

"_The mission went downhill from day one and ended with me separated from my godfather. We went after the bad guy on his ship and that's when I learned that my godfather, the man I'd trusted with my life, had given me up to Major Yu and if that wasn't bad enough I discovered that Ash had been the one to put the bomb on the plane. He was shot and killed in front of me. I saved the day, again and went home with more scars, emotionally and physically."_

_A single tear ran down Eve's cheek which Alex brushed away. "You're going to ruin your make-up honey."_

"_I don't care. You've lived an awful, awful life." Eve said._

_Alex grinned. "You don't have to tell me."_

"_No wonder you moved to the US after that." Eve said. Alex looked down causing Eve to gasp. "You _didn't _move to the US after that."_

"_Not exactly." Alex said. "I went on a trip with Sabina again and the car was shot off the road. Shortly after I got back home a journalist came by my house and threatened to release my secret to the world. I could either do it with him or I could watch as he did it and get nothing out of it. Either way I was going to be flashed around the newspapers and T.V. I watched my chances at being normal flush down the toilet and did the only thing I could think of. I called MI6."_

_Alex went on. "They told me they wouldn't help unless I did a mission for them. All I had to do was go look into a research lab that my class was visiting for a field trip. I got the information I needed but McCain discovered who I was and had me kidnapped. I nearly died via crocodiles but a member of the Indian Secret Service saved me. I went back home but I never knew what they did with the journalist."_

"_Do you think they had him…" Eve trailed off but made a cutting motion at her throat._

_Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I hate to say it but he should never have messed with MI6. If anyone knows the lengths they would go to, to get what they want it's me. The last mission was the mission I turned fifteen."_

_Eve sensed that this mission made all the difference in Alex's life, more than the other missions combined. She let Alex continue. "I wasn't even going to go but last minute they sent me and Jack volunteered to partner. I was thrilled she was going. I was so tired of being alone and facing the danger by myself and I wanted someone who cared. Jack was that person. It's my fault she was there. Because she was there they took her too when they captured me. I was a major playing piece but they used Jack like a pawn. They used her to make me listen, to behave, and when the nut job that had planned the whole thing decided to use me as an experiment in pain they used her to cause it. They brought a T.V. in that allowed me to watch her escape from her cell, sneak past the guards, and get into a car. A car they blew up with her inside. I watched her die and was helpless to do anything about it. That mission was the closest I'd ever came to dying because I almost gave up. Somehow I managed to escape and killed the persons responsible for Jack's death. _That's_ when I went to the US."_

_Eve was speechless for a moment and then said. "Thank you."_

"_Excuse me?" Alex asked._

"_Thank you for marrying me." Eve said. "I couldn't find a better man."_

"_I'm broken, Eve, and one day my past could catch up with me." Alex said._

"_I don't care. Now let's go get married." Eve replied._

Eve finished her tale with a single tear running down her cheek which her son James brushed away. "It's okay Mom. But I think this means Dad's past caught up."

****

**AN: I'm sorry it was so long but I hope you understand. Also, it's a flashback which annoys some people but tough. Don't forget to review even if it's to say that you hope I never write another flashback again.**


	5. Alexander Eathorne

**AN: Enjoy everyone!**

**Last on WOF: James asked Eve to explain exactly what was happening and to tell James she repeats a conversation she had with Alex ten minutes before their wedding (Flashback form). It simply states what Alex did as a teen before he came to America. James notes that it looks like Alex's past is catching up with him.**

**Alex POV**

He was led back to the room where Miss Doe was. The room was empty except for her, Alex, and Mr. Smith. He looked around casually and asked, "I dropped in threat level?"

"The threat of you was outweighed by the threat of goons such as the guards learning of your mission." Miss Doe said. "Anyone can be paid off and if your goal was let out it would endanger your chances at success not to mention your life."

"Thank you?" Alex asked, unsure how to respond.

"No need. For the most part it wasn't done for you." Miss Doe said. She slid a manila folder across the table. "This is your new cover ID. One Mr. Alexander Eathorne, who will be working as a British–"

"Journalist." Alex finished having already figured it out.

"How did you know?" Mr. Smith asked, surprised.

"You gave me a camera and a recorder." Alex said without looking up from the file. "There're not many careers that need those items and it would have to be a career that could get me some form of access. It wasn't all that hard to figure out."

Miss Doe smiled. "I was right in picking you."

Alex hid a scowl, barely. "Sure. What is Mr. Eathorne going to be writing about Miss Doe?"

Miss Doe slid another manila folder over to Alex. "Your alias is supposed to be writing about Rhymer Pharmaceutical. Rhymer Pharmaceutical came out of nowhere with the drug Trycloxian, a new cancer drug that has blown all its competition out of the water. We're not interested in Trycloxian, however. We're interested in a drug they've got brewing in secret. Rumors, of course, have been spread about this super drug set to end cancer but we want to know for ourselves."

"What are you planning on doing with the information?" Alex asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, Agent Rider, but if the drug is what it's rumored to be we'll be selling the formula to the highest bidder. Other companies who want to make their millions before Rhymer Pharmaceuticals does." Miss Doe replied.

"And if it's not what it's rumored to be?" Alex asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Miss Doe replied.

"How long do I have?" Alex asked.

"You'll arrive tomorrow on Monday and take up residence at one of the nearby hotels. On Wednesday there is a press conference and on Thursday there is a charity gala. We've managed to set you up for an exclusive interview on Saturday so you have a reason for staying." Mr. Smith said. "After that you'll either have to come back or come up with your own excuses for staying while we do the best we can back here to flesh them out."

"If I can't complete the mission?" Alex asked.

Miss Doe frowned. "We don't tolerate failure Agent Rider."

Alex swallowed heavily and nodded. "Where will the information be?"

"Our sources say that the information will be locked away in Brandon Rhymers' personal wall safe. He's the owner and CEO of the company. If it's not there we believe it will be in the Head of Research's office, a Dr. Fiona Glenn." Miss Doe said.

As she spoke about the pair Alex looked at the candid photos taken of them. Brandon Rhymers was a dark-skinned man barely into his twenties. He was the size of a refrigerator and looked about as mean as a grizzly. Not someone Alex wanted to get caught by. Dr. Fiona Glenn was a more delicate, fragile person. She looked like a model at six-foot-one inches with golden blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun. Both had a steel cold, emotionless look to their face. "They seem like nice people."

"They're not." Mr. Smith said. "Mr. Rhymers has hidden both of their dubious pasts quite well with his money and influence but once you dig deep enough you can find that they both have criminal pasts. He's got several assault and battery charges as well as two attempted murder and one rape charge. She was nearly taken out of the medicine world after rumors of illegal testing on humans came to light. No evidence was ever found to substantiate those claims but few people found her not guilty in their minds. It's amazing anyone would hire her, another reason we believe Rhymers to be doing shady practices."

"I thought this was about money?" Alex asked.

"It is." Miss Doe conceded. "Would you rather we steal from good people."

Alex frowned. "I'd rather you didn't steal at all or at the very least not use me and my family to do it."

"It's a moot subject at this point Agent Rider." Mr. Smith said. "Do you have any more questions?"

"If I do I'll give you a call." Alex said. He stood up, eager to get out of this room. "May I see my family once more before I go?"

Mr. Smith deferred to Miss Doe who, after a moment, nodded. "Two minutes and then you leave."

Realizing that was the best offer he was going to get Alex nodded and Mr. Smith escorted him out.

**James POV**

James was reminded of his neighbor, Alyssa Dalton. Alyssa's father was a security guard for some fancy company and she often bragged about her father's dangerous and exciting job. If only she knew what James's father did. Of course, his mom had quickly told him that Dad's job was a secret, one he had to keep to himself no matter what, but it didn't stop him from imagining the look on her face if he told her. James looked at the two guards standing by the door. They didn't speak, hadn't said a word since he'd gotten there but he knew they could understand him. They'd smiled once when he'd explained how to cheat at roulette to his mother. Hoping to use that entertainment value now he asked, "Do you guys have some cards?"

The two guards looked at him and for a moment he thought they wouldn't answer. One said, however, "What do you need cards for?"

"Poker!" James exclaimed. "I would like to play poker with Mom. You can play too if you want. I can even show you how to cheat and bluff, just like my Dad taught me."

One of the guards smiled again. "It's been a long time since I played poker."

James whispered very loudly, as if trying not to be heard by his mother and failing. "Mom is really bad at poker but I learned from Dad and Dad is really good."

"Does that make you good little man?" The other guard asked speaking up for the first time.

"Of course it makes me good!" James said with a dramatic eye roll as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He stuck his hand between the bars to shake theirs. "My name is James Rider. It's very nice to meet you."

The guards shook the young kid's hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

James waited and then sighed in exasperation. "Now you have to tell me your names."

The guards frowned and shifted uncomfortably until Eve came to their rescue. "James, these men might not be able to tell you their names."

"Oh." James said. Then an idea hit him. "My Dad used to know a whole bunch of people who called themselves by animals. You could do that too."

"Animals?" One guard asked. He shrugged. "Alright, I'll be Panther."

"Panther is good." James agreed, and then he looked to the other guard. "What about you?"

"I don't know. What do you think of Cheetah?" The guard asked.

James grinned wide. "Cheetahs are my favorite."

"Well then. It's very nice to meet you James, I'm Cheetah." He said.

Panther, not to be outdone, said, "And I'm Panther."

"Would you like to play poker with me and Mom?" James asked.

Panther pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Let me see if our bosses are okay with that."

"Okay." James said. While Panther busied himself with the bosses James talked to Cheetah. "Are you really strong?"

Cheetah grinned. "Yeah, I guess so."

"That's cool. I want to be strong when I grow up." James said. "Dad says I'll be strong because I'm active."

"What are you active in?" Cheetah asked.

"I play soccer and football and I do karate." James boasted. He crossed his arms over his chest and puffed it out a bit.

"Soccer, football, _and_ karate. You must be awful busy." Cheetah said. "What belt are you in karate?"

"I'm a gold belt." James said with a sigh. "It's only one step above a white belt but I'm going to be a black belt in karate like Dad."

"Your dad is a black belt in karate?" Cheetah asked.

"Yep. He's a black belt in karate and tae kwon do and he just started working on judo." James said. "He's really cool like that."

Panther slid the walkie-talkie back into his pocket and nodded. "We can play but we have to stay on this side of the bars and you have to stay on that side of the bars."

James shrugged as if he played with iron bars between players all the time. "No big deal. We can play that way no problem."

Cheetah got a deck of cards from the closet and soon they were playing like pros. They had nothing to use as money so they just played without. Eve was hopeless but with a little help from James and the guards she managed to win one hand. Six hands were won by James and the guards won two each. Impressed Panther said, "You really know how to play."

"Like I said, my dad taught me and he's the best. He wins all the time except when he lets me win. Then he takes me out for ice cream and Mountain Dew." James said. He smiled big and looked at his mom. "I wasn't supposed to tell you about the Mountain Dew."

Eve shook her head forcing herself not to grin. "It's okay little man. In fact, when we get out of here, I'll buy you a whole case of Mountain Dew."

"Really?" James asked, his whole face lighting up at the prospect of that much caffeine just for him.

Eve laughed. "Really."

**Alex POV**

Mr. Smith led him back into the cell and found his wife, child, and two guards on the floor playing Texas Hold 'Em. He smiled at the sight before loudly clearing his throat. James looked up and smiled. "Dad!"

"Hey Squirt! You winning?" Alex asked.

"Of course!" James said. He carefully laid his hand face down before running up to the bars. "Are you done Dad?"

Alex frowned. "Not yet buddy. It'll be a little longer before I can be done."

James face fell. "Oh." He looked at the guards, still on the floor, and smiled again. "Dad, this is Cheetah and Panther."

"Cheetah and Panther, huh?" Alex asked. The names took him back to his time with the SAS.

"Yeah. They couldn't tell me their real names so I told them about your friends who were animals." James said.

Alex laughed. "Very quick thinking Squirt. You teaching mom to cheat at Texas Hold 'Em?"

James shook his head sadly. "No, she doesn't even know how to play really."

"When we get out we'll have to practice with her, okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah! And we can drink Mountain Dew while we practice!" James exclaimed.

Alex had no idea where the Mountain Dew was coming from but he nodded in agreement. Eve stood up and walked to the bars with Alex. They hugged as best as they could and she whispered in his ear. "How long?"

"A week at least." Alex whispered back. "Maybe more."

"Just be safe okay?" Eve told him.

"Always." Alex replied. Then he looked at the guards who were watching the exchange and pointed at his son. "Don't let him cheat you too much. He's always got an ace up his sleeve, literally."

The whole room laughed at that, even Mr. Smith.

**AN: Well, that was fun while it lasted. Please review, even if you don't want to. I've gotten 425 hits but only 21 reviews, there's something wrong with that. In your reviews if you care to tell me what you want to happen or think is going to happen that would be great! The person who comes closest will have the next chapter dedicated to them.**


	6. The Driver

**AN: Thank you all for reviewing! This chapter will include a "Jane POV" so I hope none of you mind.**

**Jane POV**

Jane slid a watch and an ear bud across the table to Alex who picked the gadgets up warily. "What are they?"

"Communication devices; last minute presents from Smithers. We asked for a way to be in constant communication with you." Jane said.

"_Constant_ communication?" Alex said.

"Constant communication." Jane confirmed. "Obviously the ear bug is for you to hear us and the watch is for us to hear you."

"Wonderful." Alex said sarcastically. He put the watch on and expertly stuck the ear bud in. He tapped the watch and was rewarded with Jane grabbing her ears in pain due to the feedback. Alex grinned. "I guess it works."

"Yes, well, I'd appreciate if you were careful what you did with the watch. The rest of the gadgets as well." Jane said, allowing Alex's little act of rebellion.

"I'll guard it with my life." Alex said. He formed the scout's sign with his right hand and said. "Scout's honor."

"You were never a Scout." Mr. Smith said. "You couldn't have been."

"Of course I was." Alex said. "I even have the forged paperwork to prove it."

Jane resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the ex-spy's antics. "Mr. Smith, please take Agent Rider to his room for the night. He has a plane to catch early tomorrow."

Mr. Smith led Alex out of the room leaving Jane free to pull her cell phone out and dial the only number programmed. It rang once before being picked up. "You have news?"

"He agreed and he'll be on the first plane out tomorrow." Jane replied.

"His family?" Was the blunt response.

"Held securely in a cell here on site." Jane said.

A pause, and then, "Get them some better accommodations. They're going to be there for awhile."

"How much better?" Jane asked.

"Spare no expense." They reply was immediate. Jane prepared to hang up. "And Jane?"

"Yes?" She asked, removing her finger from the call end button.

"Good job." The line went dead.

**Alex POV**

Guilty. That' show Alex felt when Mr. Smith led him to his room. He'd expected a cell much like James and Eve's. Instead he'd entered a luxury hotel suite-like room complete with a king-size bed and even a flat screen TV. Alex sat on the bed; the sheets were silk. "If you guys have rooms like these why is my family being locked up like zoo animals?"

"Sow us some results and I'll see what I can do about your family's accommodations." Mr. Smith replied.

Alex sighed and nodded. Mr. Smith exited the room before turning back to Alex. "The door won't lock behind me but the security measures kick in. The scanner won't recognize your print and the air will be sucked out of the hall. Please refrain from leaving."

The room could have all the luxuries of a penthouse suite but it was still a cell.

**Eve POV**

Eve absently wondered what they were doing with Alex. She was sure that whatever it was would be physically, emotionally, and mentally demanding and would dredge up old memories that Alex had every right to forget.

Damn it, he didn't deserve this. He'd given up more than enough for the greater good. Family…friends…hell, he'd nearly given up his life several times! And he'd done it without reward. To make it worse Eve was being used to control him, when she'd promised him that his past was in his past.

This worry and not a lack of skill, of course, was the reason Eve couldn't seem to win a hand at poker. Oh, Alex had taught her how to cheat, and win, at poker a long time ago. He deemed it a skill everyone should have. But today she couldn't manage anything but the motions. Today there was so much more on her mind. That's why Alex was the spy and not Eve. No amount of pressure got to Alex the way it did Eve. Alex could be here with a gun to his head and poison in his system and still when poker, possibly even fair and square. "Mom, are you going to fold or not?"

Eve was shaken out of her thoughts and smiled guiltily. "Yes Jamie, I'm folding."

The cell door opened and a tall, bulky man in his forties stepped inside. "Who's winning?"

"The kid is Boss." Panther said shaking his head.

James, the kid winning, shrugged. "Cheetah is pulling a close second."

The man arched an eyebrow at the odd name. Cheetah explained. "The kid wanted names for us and since we couldn't tell him our real names we picked animal names."

"It was actually the kid's idea." Panther supplied.

"My dad knew a bunch of people with animal names." James said, looking up from his cards. "You can have an animal name too."

The man thought for a moment and then smiled. "How 'bout Eagle?"

James looked to his mother. "Isn't Eagle one of Dad's animal friends?"

His mother nodded causing the man to frown. "Should I pick a different name?"

"No, Eagle's good." James said. "Would you like to play?"

Panther and Cheetah tensed, sure that Eagle would be offended by the mere thought. Instead he chuckled and took a seat next to Panther. "Deal me in kid."

Eve studied the new man closely. "May I ask you how long you've been working for Miss Doe and her…partners?"

Eagle was silent and then said, "About ten to fifteen years."

"That's quite a long time." Eve said. She watched the others faces.

Eagle smiled. "Perhaps too long, but it's a job. Surely you can understand that?"

"Economy's tough." Eve agreed.

"Can you guys talk about less boring things?" James asked. He looked at Eagle with wide eyes. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

Eagle's face showed nothing; Eve nodded, understanding that Eagle was waiting for permission. "Yes."

"Was he a bad guy?" James asked.

Eagle looked down. "He was to me."

"What does that mean?" James asked.

Eve cleared her throat. "It means that in Mr. Eagle's perspective the guy he killed was bad."

"In his perspective…" James repeated. "Like the guys holding us are bad guys in _our_ perspective?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at that. Eve rubbed her son's back. "Yeah, exactly like that."

"Mom?" James said.

Eve nodded absently. "Yes Jamie?"

"Eagle can see your cards." James replied.

**Alex POV**

Alex awoke to a knock at his door. They didn't wait for a reply before entering the room. It was Mr. Smith dragging behind him an expensive black suitcase on wheels. "Good morning Agent Rider."

"Just Alex, please." He replied. He sat up in bed and reached over to grab his shirt from the end table. He caught Mr. Smith looking at the bullet wound over his heart before pulling the shirt on and effectively covering it up. "Is it truly morning already?"

"I'm afraid so Agent…I mean Alex." Mr. Smith said. "We've packed you a suitcase for your trip. I trust you looked over the files on Mr. Eathorne last night."

"Memorized and placed in the top drawer of the end table." Alex replied. "I assume the clothes match Mr. Eathorne's more expensive tastes."

"Only the best." Mr. Smith said. "Are you ready?"

"I have to be." Alex replied. "My family is depending on my being ready."

Mr. Smith sighed. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Alex."

Alex rolled out of bed saying, "So am I."

Neither spoke for a moment and then Alex asked. "Do you have an outfit prepared for me to wear today?"

"In the closest." Mr. Smith said. "It's an Armani suit with the proper shoes, tie, and accessories if I'm correct."

Alex opened the closest to find a singular outfit hanging up in a dry cleaning bag. He checked the labels and nodded. "You'd be correct."

Mr. Smith nodded and opened the door. "You have five minutes to change and then we'll be back. You have a flight in a few hours."

Alex took a deep breath. "Got it." Mr. Smith left.

With his newfound privacy Alex got dressed and ran a hand through his hair. He shaved with the razor he'd found in the bathroom and slapped on some of the cologne from the suitcase. He was just finishing checking himself in the mirror when Mr. Smith entered the room again. "You get ready quickly."

Alex smiled grimly. "This isn't my first time at the Undercover Rodeo."

"Miss Doe was right. You adapt well." Mr. Smith said.

Alex's smile disappeared. "We should be going, no?"

Mr. Smith nodded curtly and stepped out of the way for Alex to exit the room. "Yes, we should. Don't forget your suitcase."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alex replied grabbing the handle and dragging it behind him. Outside was a black limo waiting for him. The driver looked vaguely familiar. "Have I met you before?"

"I was playing poker with your son. You must have seen me there." The driver replied.

Alex nodded. "One of the guards. I have to ask, how is he handling it?"

"Very well; you've got a sturdy kid on your hands. Real charmer." The driver said.

Alex smiled. "Thank you."

The driver popped open the trunk, took Alex's suitcase, and gently laid it inside. Then he opened the door to let Alex in. He then got in the front and they were off. Silence didn't last for long when the driver asked. "You seem nervous."

Alex knew he hid his emotions well; this man must be trained extensively. "A little. It's been a while since I've done anything like this and I had more to my advantage back then."

"Really? What did you have to your advantage then that you don't have now?" The driver said. Upon seeing Alex's hesitation to spill anything Miss Doe might not want them to know he continued. "Don't worry, Agent Rider, I know all about your teenage stint with MI6."

"Back then I had youth." Alex said. "It's a wonderful advantage to know that people hesitate before killing a child."

"Are you so sure?" The driver asked.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I've met a lot of bad people in my time. Some of them were thieves, some of them were government, and some of them were murderers. But they all shared the same trait." The driver said.

"And that is?" Alex asked.

"They didn't care who got in their way; man, woman, or child. What makes you think the people you ran up against back then were any different." The driver explained. "Don't be so sure that your age was the main factor there. You were good at what you did. You had skill."

"I don't know Mr…" Alex trailed off.

"Names aren't important." The driver said. "What _is_ important is that you know that it wasn't your age."

He paused and continued. "When other organizations discovered what MI6 had done, many of them tried themselves to recreate the phenomenon of Alex Rider. The FBI's attempt was killed almost instantly."

Alex's heart cried at the thought of a child dying in part because of him. "That poor kid."

"The important thing is that you survived, not only survived but succeeded. Every time." The driver said.

"If you can call what I did, succeeding." Alex replied.

"There are always casualties in war Agent Rider." The driver said. "It's unfortunate that you had to experience that first hand."

Alex frowned. "You sound like my wife."

"She's pretty amazing so I'll take that as a compliment." The driver said. Alex was about to respond when they pulled up in front of the airport. "We're here."

****

**AN: Another slow chapter but Alex is about to get on the plane! There will be action soon! Please review, especially if you think I'm doing something wrong. I want to improve. I won't turn away positive things either.**


	7. Mr & Mrs Rider

**AN: Someone told me that my plot was not original, but not in a bad way. Sadly, I was not the genius to come up with this wonderful plot but that's okay because I put **_**my**_** spin on it. Yay! The point to that little rant was that obviously I can't tell you not to use this plot (even if I could would you really listen?) and so feel free to use this plot if you want in fact I encourage it (there is a lack of future fics for Alex Rider)…I have one request however! Please send me the link. I would love to read your stories and I would hate to miss it on accident. I would also appreciate it if people would send me the links to old future fics about Alex Rider that they have read and enjoyed. That being said…enjoy Chapter 7 of Where Others Fail.**

**Last on WOF: Alex learns that his cover ID will be a British journalist by the name of Alexander Eathorne. His target, the formula for a new cancer drug, is being housed at Rhymer Pharmaceutical. Rhymer Pharmaceutical is owned by one Mr. Brandon Rhymer a nasty man with a reputation of hitting first and asking questions later. His Head Researcher is a femme fatale named Dr. Fiona Glenn with a criminal past of her own. James plays poker with the guards who choose the animal names Panther and Cheetah at James's suggestion. Alex gets to visit one last time and many laughs are had.**

**Miss Doe contacts her boss for a mysterious conversation, after which we Alex has been given a luxurious hotel-like room but he's still not allowed to leave. Back in Eve and James's cell Panther and Cheetah's boss enters the room and chooses the name Eagle. He joins them for poker. The next morning Alex is given clothes and a suitcase and sent on his way via limo to the airport. The driver, unnamed, seems to have a large knowledge of Alex's past and soothes Alex's fears of the upcoming mission.**

**Random Note: Aren't I just awesome at getting chapters out super quickly. The answer is yes, yes I am.**

**Alex POV**

Alex settled into his business class seat and reclined the chair back as far as it could go hoping to get some shut eye before landing in New York. "Hello old chap!"

Alex was quite impressed with himself for not reacting to the voice suddenly in his ear. He casually lifted his hands behind his head to get the watch near his face. "Smithers?"

"Who else, my dear boy, who else?" Smithers said laughing. "I'm glad to see the 'communication devices' work properly."

"Did you suspect they wouldn't?" Alex asked.

"Of course not! I haven't failed yet." Smithers said. "Our track records are very similar that way."

"What can I do for you Smithers?" Alex asked.

"I thought I would provide some stimulating conversation for a boring plane trip such as the one you're on." Smithers said.

"Does Miss Doe know about your plans for stimulating conversation?" Alex asked, suspicious.

Smithers chuckled. "You know me too well. Of course she doesn't know. I would be in a heap of trouble."

"I'm glad to see you're being a positive influence." Alex said. "What happens when my neighbor sees me talking to my watch?"

"My dear boy, you think I'm limited to making cell phones that shoot darts and cameras that shoot lasers?" Smithers asked. Alex kind of had but he kept silent. "No, I have upgraded to the art of hacking. Your entire row had an unfortunate case of computer malfunctions and will have to have their flight rescheduled."

"Darn." Alex said with a quiet laugh. When the laughing was over he asked. "What kind of stimulating conversation are you going to be providing?"

"I thought you could tell me how you met Eve." Smithers said.

Alex arched a brow. "That's what you want to hear?"

"I do love a good romance old chap." Smithers said.

**James POV**

James woke with his head on his mom's stomach, using it as a pillow. She smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Morning sweetheart."

James's eyes flickered open and he yawned an enormous yawn. He smiled."Mom! Mom! I had this crazy dream where–oh, it wasn't a dream."

"Afraid not Jamie." Eve said frowning.

James sighed. "I guess that means that Dad is gone."

"For now." Eve said. "He'll be back."

The door opened and Eve and James sat up. It was a woman, quite average looking, with no emotion on her face. "Mrs. Rider…James…I hope you slept well."

"Not really. We didn't have any pillows and there was just this old blanket. We had to use the blanket as a pillow for Mom so we didn't actually have a blanket and since I had to use Mom's stomach as a pillow because we didn't have any real pillows and so that made Mom uncomfortable. Not to mention that Mom's stomach isn't exactly prime pillow material and the cell is quite chilly, especially at night." James replied just as emotionless as Miss Doe. "Other than that…yeah, we slept great."

The woman actually looked surprised but the expression was foreign, as if she didn't show it very often. "Well then, my name is Jane Doe. Agent Rider calls me Miss Doe."

"I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Doe." Eve said. She walked over and stuck her hand through the bars. "But I'll shake your hand anyway."

Miss Doe took it and they shook. "Shaking hands is a sign of pleasantry. Why bother shaking my hands if meeting me isn't a pleasure?"

"My parents taught me to be polite to everyone, even cold b–witches that kidnapped my son and me and used us as collateral." Eve said. "It was never specified but I'm sure the rule stands."

Once again Miss Doe showed the foreign expression. "I firmly believe in fresh air. Would you care to join me for a journey outdoors?"

"Is food involved?" James asked. Miss Doe nodded. "I'm in."

**Eve POV**

Eve took a seat on the grass and watched James spin around in circles until he tumbled to the ground. Miss Doe surprised Eve by sitting down next to her. "He's cute."

"And the most important thing in my life; I love him more than anything." Eve said. "I would do anything for him…and Alex."

Miss Doe ignored the not-so-subtle barb and asked. "How does one fall in love with the legendary Alex Rider?"

"Why do you want to know?" Eve said.

Miss Doe's lips twitched in an almost smile. "I'm not digging for information Mrs. Rider. I have plenty of files on Agent Rider to tell me what I need to know."

"Files are just words on paper Miss Doe." Eve replied. "They don't tell you the real story."

"Then explain it to me." Miss Doe replied.

Eve plucked a dandelion from the ground and pulled the little petals out one by one. "It was a blind date."

"Really?" Miss Doe asked. "Agent Rider doesn't seem the type."

"He isn't; neither of us were. His sister, Sabina Pleasure, set it up without our knowledge. We each thought we were meeting _her_ for coffee but when we got there, we just found each other." Eve said. "Alex suggested that since we were there, we might as well enjoy ourselves."

"You hit it off?" Miss Doe asked.

"Absolutely." Eve said.

**Alex POV**

"Sabina came over to my apartment one night to tell me about this girl from college that she'd met. She told me that she was perfect for me and was planning on setting up a date; gave me the full lecture on how I had to move on from the past and settle into normalcy." Alex said. "She said that the girl knew nothing about me but she was going to tell her that they should meet for coffee. Instead of Sabina, _I _was going to show up."

"I didn't take her for the manipulative type." Smithers said.

Alex snorted. "You didn't know her. I relented and decided to meet the girl. It was the least I could do. I went to the coffee house and, of course, Sabina had told the girl absolutely nothing. I casually suggested that we stay and enjoy ourselves and she agreed."

"What made you stick out the date?" Smithers asked. "A blind date doesn't seem your style."

"It wasn't. I don't think it was her's either. But, even five years later I couldn't look at a redhead without thinking of Jack. Most American things were painful. Then Eve walked in. My first thought wasn't about the past; it was just about the now, the present. I couldn't turn away from an opportunity like that." Alex said.

**Eve POV**

Eve continued. "He asked me out for a date that very night. I was thrilled! He was everything I wanted in a man. Mature, responsible, funny, handsome, charming, and he even came complete with a hint of danger and intrigue; the pure embodiment of Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome."

"The perfect man." Miss Doe said.

Eve shook her head. "No, not perfect. Even the mighty Alex Rider has his flaws."

Miss Doe didn't respond to that, instead she asked, "So the date?"

"He took me to this seafood restaurant where they cooked the food right in front of you." Eve said. "It was great until a spark from the cook's fire landed on Alex's shirt. That man has some of the worst and best luck ever."

"His shirt caught on fire?" Miss Doe asked, her lips twitched again.

"Burnt to the point he had to take it off. He sat, without his shirt, through the entire meal so we wouldn't have to leave early even though I could tell it bothered him to have people stare at the scars." Eve said.

"Did the scars bother you?" Miss Doe asked.

"I was in a car accident when I was sixteen; second day of having my license. Broke my leg and my arm. It was a real brutal crash. I've got scars all over so I didn't think it was weird." Eve said. "After the shirt incident the date kept getting worse and worse. Food came out wrong, we got a flat tire, and we ran out of gas…all on the same night! It was a perfectly dreadful first date."

"But…" Miss Doe trailed off, sensing more to the sentence.

"But I felt something, something I hadn't felt with the other guys I'd dated with college. So when he asked me on a second date, even though he all but knew I'd say no, I agreed." Eve said. "I think I fell in love with him right then."

"On the first date?" Miss Doe asked.

"He's an easy man to fall in love with." Eve replied. "Of course, he took a while longer to reciprocate the feelings but in the end, he did, and that's all that matters."

**Alex POV**

"I asked her out on a date for that very night." Alex said. "Worst first date of my life. I showed up late, food came out wrong, we got a flat tire, and we ran out of gas. My shirt even burnt off at the restaurant!"

"Your shirt burnt off?" Smithers asked.

"I took her to a restaurant where they cook the food in front of you. I like to see exactly what they put in my food." Alex said. "Well, a spark jumped off the grill and landed on my t-shirt. By the time we put it out the shirt was destroyed and I had to go without."

"You stayed?" Smithers asked.

"Yeah. I could feel everyone staring at the scars, but not Eve." Alex said. "She's great that way, I didn't feel like a freak. That's why I asked her out on a second date."

"After a date like that I must say I'm surprised she said yes." Smithers said.

"So was I." Alex said. "I fell in love with her then. She didn't feel the same for awhile but eventually it all worked out."

**Eve POV**

"We dated for a year, it was great. Most guys were put off or intimidated by my choice of profession but Alex seemed to relish it." Eve said. "I could be myself with him and that made me feel like I was on top of the world."

"Whirlwind romance?" Miss Doe said.

"That and so much more." Eve said. "He proposed on the anniversary of our first date. Most guys don't even remember the first date but he'd done everything perfectly. Of course I said yes."

"What about your wedding?" Miss Doe asked.

"It was fantastic. Alex gave the reigns to my mother and I. We went crazy and he paid for the whole thing himself." Eve said. "He was just amazing like that. The little things…that's what I remember the most."

"What kind of little things?" Miss Doe asked.

Eve smiled. "My mom talked me into doing that horrific up-do that, while very beautiful, was more painful than walking on glass barefoot. She told me that that's how Alex would like it and so I agreed. It wasn't really my style but Mom _was _the one with thirty years of marriage under her belt who was I to argue?"

"So?" Miss Doe prompted.

"He came in my dressing room ten minutes before the wedding. I was so upset because it's supposed to be bad luck. He just laughed and proceeded to tell me about his past. At the end of the story he pulled the bobby pins out of my hair." Eve said. She laughed at the memory. "I nearly shot him then. He kissed me and then told me that the up-do wasn't me. He'd fallen in love with _this_ woman and that's who he wanted to marry."

**Alex POV**

"After a year of dating, and waiting, I finally popped the question. I picked the anniversary of our first date. Took her back to the restaurant and everything. I was thrilled when she said yes. She let me be myself and I couldn't have asked for more." Alex said. "She's a lawyer, you know? I loved that she could fight back, even if it was more verbal than physical."

"What was the wedding like?" Smithers said.

Alex smiled dopily. "Magical; she looked like a queen. I let her and her mom plan the thing because I was terrified of ruining it. I was terrified in general. With a past like mine…I didn't want her to get hurt."

"Did you tell her about your past?" Smithers asked.

"That very day, ten minutes before the wedding." Alex said. "She freaked out because of some bad luck myth about the groom seeing the bride before the wedding in her dress. I laughed and then sat her down."

"And?" Smithers prompted.

"And she didn't think I was a freak." Alex said smiling. "I remember that she had this ridiculous up-do in that her mom talked her into. Eve looks great no matter what but she isn't the kind of person to do her hair like that. I started yanking the little pins out and she punched me in the face."

"Really old chap?" Smithers asked.

"Eve denies it to this day but I swear to god she gave me a right hook to the jaw three minutes before the wedding." Alex said. "After I convinced her that I liked her hair down she was calmer. I told her 'I fell in love with _this_ woman and damn it, _this_ woman was the one I was going to marry'."

"A wonderfully cheesy, sappy, charming line." Smithers said. "I would expect nothing less from you old chap."

Alex laughed with him. "I'll take that as a compliment."

**Eve POV**

"Weren't there any signs, something that suggested Agent Rider wasn't exactly who he said he was?" Miss Doe asked.

Eve nodded. "Of course there were signs; there were countless signs. He never took the same route to work every day. He chose odd, unpredictable hours. He liked to know exactly what was put in his food. He couldn't stand for people to stand behind him. He had scars with flimsy excuses. He had nightmares. He couldn't stand the sound of fireworks. He hadn't the taste of peppermint, can't even stand the smell of peppermint gum. Hell, I even caught him on the phone one day with a British accent; his excuses were flimsy then too. He carried a gun concealed with a license even though he was a simple diving instructor. He rigged our house with the best alarm system available. He knew several foreign languages. He had strange hobbies and even stranger habits. He drives like a stunt man and chases after purse thieves without a hint of fear. Of course I noticed the signs, I just didn't care."

**Alex POV**

"Before you told her, do you think she ever noticed that you were different?" Smithers asked.

"Of course she noticed I was different, everyone noticed that; even in Britain." Alex said. "But I think I managed to hide most of the signs from her."

**Eve POV**

"Years of marriage mellowed him out and after James was born…we just settled down." Eve said. "I gave up my job as a lawyer to be a stay at home mom; we definitely didn't need the money and it made me happy."

Miss Doe asked, "And the danger of being an ex-spy's wife…you were never scared?"

"Scared? We thought it was over. When Alex left England he thought he'd left that life behind. So few people knew how to find him, we thought that was enough." Eve said.

**Alex POV**

"After so many years without trouble I learned to relax. Maybe if I'd stayed on my toes this wouldn't have happened." Alex said, feeling guilty.

Smithers immediately put an end to that. "These people are professionals Alex. Without MI6's help you didn't stand a chance. Even if MI6 _had_ been there to help it might not have stopped them, they got me after all."

"I guess I just assumed that it was over. I'd been told I was done and I took it at face value." Alex said.

**Eve POV**

"One last question before we go back in." Miss Doe said.

Eve shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Do you ever regret marrying Agent Rider?" Miss Doe's face showed nothing.

"Never." Eve said.

**Alex POV**

Smithers sighed in Alex's ear. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" Alex asked.

"Marrying? Settling down? Doing the civilian thing?" Smithers asked.

"Never." Alex said.

**Eve POV**

Miss Doe stood and brushed the grass off her suit. Eve stood up as well. Miss Doe glanced at her and said. "I'm glad we had this conversation Mrs. Rider."

Eve considered for a moment and then held out her hand, preparing to start fresh. "Please, call me Eve."

**AN: Another potentially slow chapter. I like this chapter because it compares two sides of the same story. I also like to see this new side of all the characters. I've said this before but characters are my favorite part of any story. Each character is a wonderful person with feelings, dreams, hopes, and fears. They are a truly amazing piece of work all in themselves. True great stories have fantastic characters with depth and imagination. I'm posting these chapters as I write them so please review and tell me what you'd like to see happen, not necessarily next but even in the distant future (whether that be future chapters, potential sequels, or entire new books). I love to hear your feedback so go ahead and click that button!**


	8. Sabina Pleasure

**AN: Hmmm, don't have much to say…Enjoy Chapter 8!**

**Last on WOF: Alex has just gotten on the plane when Smithers starts speaking on the ear bud. Miss Doe takes Eve and James outside and begins a conversation with Eve. Both start talking about their relationship and how they met.**

**Alex POV**

The airport, much like all airports, was loud, crowded, and more of a hassle than it was worth. Alex had never been one for crowds, too many angles to attack from, and this crowd was no different. Dragging his suitcase along behind him Alex slowly slipped himself into the persona of Alexander Eathorne. Of course, he'd slipped into Mr. Eathorne aboard the plane by speaking with a British accent, ordering the best drinks, being a pain in the rear to the flight attendants, and other such things. Alex couldn't afford to be spotted by someone on the airplane; it could cause problems later on the ground. He casually lifted his watch to his face pretending to run his hand through his hair. "I've finally made it to the front doors. I'll be hailing a taxi as soon as I exit."

"Don't bother; we took the liberty of hiring you a limo driver. Well, Mr. Eathorne has hired a limo driver." Miss Doe's voice was in Alex's ear. "He's been instructed to take you to your hotel already."

"Lovely." Alex said. "While you're at it do you think you could impersonate me impersonating a British journalist?"

"You're sarcasm is truly remarkable Agent Rider." Miss Doe replied.

"I'll take that as a no then." Alex said. There was a large group of people waiting for arriving passengers. Alex quickly scanned the crowd until his eyes settled upon a sharply dressed chauffer with a sign reading ALEXANDER EATHORNE. Alex headed in his direction. "We should be on our way Mr…"

"Mr. Frederick Bungalow, sir." The chauffer said. He was obviously aged into the eighties, possibly nineties with large wire-rimmed glasses and more wrinkles that a raisin. "I would like to see some identification sir. I must be sure you are the real Mr. Eathorne and not some hoodlum trying to catch himself a free ride."

Alex smiled. "Of course." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the fake passport Mr. Smith had supplied him with. "Here you go."

Frederick scanned the ID closely before snapping it shut and handing it back to Alex stiffly. "Thank you very much sir. Now, I was told you're on a schedule sir, we should probably be going."

"Of course Freddy." Alex said. "Please, lead the way."

The limo was black and shiny. It wasn't one of the cheap limos many teens rented for their formal dances but a sleek expensive limo that CEOs and movie stars would rent; somehow though they looked the same anyone could tell the difference. Alex Rider wouldn't have been caught dead in one, or more to the point he _would _have been caught dead in one due to the fact it garnered a lot of attention, but Alexander Eathorne lived for the high life. Alex knew that inside the limo would be a bottle of the best wine for him to enjoy on the drive to the hotel. Frederick opened the door and Alex stepped inside finding a comfortable position in the back. Sure enough Alex opened the mini-fridge and there was the wine. Alex resisted the urge to roll his eyes and poured himself a glass. "So, Freddy…how long have you been chauffeuring?"

"Fifty-five years sir." Frederick replied.

Alex's eyes bugged. "Fifty-five years? That's quite a long time."

"Yes sir." Frederick agreed curtly.

"I see you're a man of many words." Alex said drily.

Frederick cleared his throat and replied. "Chauffeuring does not require conversation, sir; most clients don't wish to speak with the help."

"Freddy, I like you." Alex said. "You think you know your place."

"Think, sir?" Frederick asked.

"Yes Freddy, think. You're not the help mate!" Alex said.

Frederick seemed surprised; having a conversation, one that didn't revolve around the client, was unheard of. "No? Exactly what _am_ I if not the help Mr. Eathorne?"

"Why, Freddy, you're an intelligent human being doing what he needs to, to pay the bills." Alex said. "Isn't that what all of us are doing?"

Frederick pondered this in silence. "A unique look on things Mr. Eathorne."

Alex pasted that boyish smile on his face to charm. "That's brilliant Freddy. I like being unique."

"Individualism is a rare quality nowadays." Frederick replied.

Alex nodded in agreement and then smiled in his head. This Alexander Eathorne fellow might not be as hard to portray as he'd thought.

**James POV**

The trip outside had been wonderful, but even better had been finding the cell they'd once been held in was replaced with a bedroom of the best standards. James doubled checked, yes this was the third cell on the right side of the hall. They'd emptied the room of the iron bars and completely remodeled. There was carpeting, a plush blue kind, and the walls were painted a pale blue. There were two large beds with blue sheets, blankets, and large fluffy pillows on them. On the wall was a large plasma screen TV and connected to it was an Xbox live. There were books, movies, video games, and an insurmountable amount of toys available. There was even an alarm clock on a beautiful end table between the two beds. James looked at his mother with a large eyes and an even larger smile. "Do we get to stay _here_ from now on?"

His mother frowned and looked at Miss Doe. "Do we?"

Miss Doe nodded curtly. "Due to your extended stay we decided to improve your accommodations."

"Lady, you could just say that you wanted to make us comfortable 'cause we're gonna be here awhile." James said.

Miss Doe's lips twitched. "That too."

"Thank you, I think, for the 'improved accommodations' and I hate to ask but…" Eve trailed off.

"Yes Eve?" Miss Doe asked.

His mom fingered her t-shirt, the one she'd worn yesterday. "Clothes, could we have some new ones?"

Miss Doe nodded and walked over to the closet. Opening it revealed a large quantity of clothes on racks, then she pointed to a dresser. "Everything you need will be either in the closet or the dresser."

"Thank you." His mom said. They truly had thought of everything.

Miss Doe glanced around the room one last time before nodding. "I'll be going now. If you need anything please feel free to ask one of the guards."

The said guards entered the room causing James to smile; it was Panther and Cheetah again. "Hey! More poker?"

Panther and Cheetah squirmed when Miss Doe cast a questioning look at the guards. James frowned, "We can play goldfish if you don't want to lose at poker anymore."

**Alex POV**

The hotel, much like the limo, was expensive and not something Alex Rider would have wanted. However, Alexander Eathorne was paying and that meant Alexander Eathorne got to choose. He paid with a credit card, supplied to him by Miss Doe and Mr. Smith, and tipped a bellhop to deliver his suitcase up to his room. He caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and couldn't hide the shock on his face. He had the same fair blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore his hair the same way and had the same build as always. But in the mirror he could instantly tell he was looking at Mr. Alexander Eathorne, British freelance journalist and not Alex Rider, diving instructor and ex-spy. Alex saw a aura of arrogance and confidence he didn't truly have. He saw a smile that was charming and predatory at the same time. Alexander Eathorne laughed at danger, a danger he had never truly met but would have loved to all the same, and enjoyed life with a passion. Alex had blended back into his many-faced previous life better than he'd expected. He'd _adapted_ to his cover and mission, just like Miss Doe had said he would. The thought that she was right made him sick.

"Alex?" A voice called.

Alex knew that voice; it made his heart freeze in fear for himself…and Sabina, the owner of the voice.

**Sabina POV**

Sabina watched Alex, her adopted brother, turn to face her. Unable to hide her emotions the way Alex did she was sure confusion was written all over her face. He smiled, charmingly, and said. "Miss Pleasure! What a…well, _pleasure_ to see you again! Another blast from the past as the Americans put it."

"_Another_ blast from the past?" Sabina said.

Alex nodded, still smiling. "Before catching my plane I met a few old friends back home, it must be just my luck to see them again all at the same time."

Sabina felt herself go pale at the implications of what he was saying. Someone, whether it was MI6 or an old enemy, had shown up on Alex's doorstep and was the reason he was now here. Knowing that Alex would find a way to code any message to her she asked. "What are you doing here Alex?"

"I'm here for the same reason you are and every other journalist here." Alex said. "Even the mighty Alexander Eathorne could not turn down the chance to interview Brandon Rhymer. I would have to be out of my bloody mind! Why, Mr. Rhymer could have passed the interview to someone else, even you!"

"And yet Mr. Rhymer gave the interview to you over me?" Damn Alex was good. He'd managed to get his cover ID, job, and target out in a few sentences. Sabina inwardly sighed, and that was why MI6 had always used him. She laughed and hoped it didn't sound too nervous. "Should I be worried?"

"Only of my less than chivalrous advances on you my love." Alex said. He cringed inside at having to speak to his sister this way, adopted or not. They may have once had romantic feelings for each other but that period of their life was over and he had a wife now! "I now remember why I missed you so much."

"Perhaps one of these nights I can come visit you and we can talk about the recent developments in our lives." Sabina said.

Alex chuckled. "I look forward to your visit." With that he casually turned away from her and walked out of the lounge and stepped into an elevator. Sabina watch with wonder as the doors closed and she was left alone with nothing but questions.

**Alex POV**

"Running into problems already Alex?" Miss Doe's voice was back inside his head once he reached his room and checked for bugs.

He lifted the watch to his mouth and replied. "Nothing I couldn't handle Miss Doe. Sabina won't be the one to blow my cover, that honor is usually all mine."

"You don't think the others will see through your secret?" Miss Doe asked.

Alex snorted. "Doubtful. People are naturally stupid, my classmates and teachers from England are clear examples of that."

"What do you mean?" Miss Doe asked.

Alex replied. "I was constantly surprised, am surprised to this day even, that no one noticed that whenever I went missing from school a plan for world domination failed. My faith in human logic failed at a young age. These people would be lucky to put together a jigsaw puzzle never mind a secret MI6 has fought to protect."

"You sound awful confident of that." Miss Doe said.

"I'm only relaying the facts. Besides, aren't you the one that originally thought I could do this?" Alex asked.

"I still do think you can do this." Miss Doe said. "I'm simply making sure that _you_ think you can do this."

"It doesn't matter what I think Miss Doe." Alex replied. "Like I told Mr. Smith, my family's life is in my hands. I have to be able to do this, there's no other choice."

Alex waited for a response but never got one. He immediately set to work unpacking his clothes.

**AN: Don't worry people. The action will heat up soon. I hope you don't mind that I included Sabina in my story cause I know some people hate her. At least I didn't make her Alex's wife. Please review, I need your feedback (good and bad).**

**BumblyBee3****: You'd be right, I am going somewhere with that. Thank you for the long review! It made me very happy so I could write this chapter up.**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks****: Thank you for the suggestion, I'm reading it now. I wanted to show that part of James, I'm glad you liked it. I don't know about perfect but I do believe they're a good match. Never seen the movie but I will now. I'm glad you liked the chapter and all my characters. Thank you for the detailed review.**

**32-star****: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**MonsterUnderYourBed: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**


	9. Nine Journalists & A Spy

**AN: I have nothing to say here.**

**Thank You's:**

**FanFictionaddict1: I'm glad you liked the story in there. I don't plan on doing it often but sometimes it's necessary to know more about the characters.**

**Albany: I can read Spanish better than I can write it so I'll thank you in English. I'm surprised you guys didn't bring out the pitch forks when I introduced Sabina but let's face it. Her dad was a journalist so I made her a journalist. And if this press conference is what Miss Doe says it is then she would be there. Finally, there will definitely be more action later on in the story. I'm attempting to show that boring surveillance phase first. Anyways, gracias!**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: James is probably my favorite character; a very miniature form of Alex with a little Eve thrown in for good measure. I'm not a big fan of Sabina but she **_**is**_** part of Alex's new family so I felt it was necessary for her to make an appearance. But will she blow Alex's cover, stay tuned to find out! (I always wanted to say that.)**

**Zwoosh-K9: I'm going to start by saying that I love your name, Zwoosh. I walked around my house saying that over and over. Now that that's out of the way, thank you for your encouragement and praise.**

**Last on WOF: Alex goes to the hotel where he finds that Sabina is there for the press conference as well. James and Eve come back in to find their cell has been transformed into a luxurious bedroom. **

**Alex POV**

He wasn't sure who'd thought to invite him to the restaurant with the other nine journalists but somehow Alex had found himself at the head of a table and eating some of the best, and most expensive food, he'd ever had. One of the journalists, a brown-haired overweight woman with a obviously fake tan who Alex mentally named Fake Tan, was recounting a story about a stampede of bulls. "…then the bull runs onto the sidewalk chasing after me and I barely escape by jumping into an alley. There's this little old homeless guy there and he limps over and asks if he can help me up! My lord was I embarrassed."

Alex laughed dutifully before leaning forward and lowering his voice. "So what do we know about Rhymer?"

Most of the journalists went quiet but one, a short man whose confidence was much bigger than his size, Alex named him Shorty, smiled and said. "What kind of information are you talking about?"

Alex leaned back and smiled as well. "I'm looking for some controversial information."

"And how much are you willing to give for that information?" The man asked.

"How about dinner tonight…for everyone?" Alex asked.

Several of the journalists laughed at that. There were shouts of "You're on!" and "Have you _seen_ the prices?"

"Anybody willing to share?" Alex asked.

The little man wiped his mouth off with a napkin before saying, "I have a source in the FBI who will run the occasional background check for a beer and a good meal. He says that, while it was difficult, he found Mr. Rhymer to have a – shall we say _shady_ background."

"I hope you have details mate." Alex said.

"Assault and battery, attempted murder, and rape." Shorty said.

"And you got this from a FBI employee?" Fake Tan asked.

Shorty nodded. "Sure did. Course, anyone can be lying."

"I doubt it." Another female journalist said. Alex dubbed her Blue Hair due to the blue streak in her blonde bangs. "I heard stories from some of the employees that Rhymer's got quite the temper on him."

"Lots of Fortune 500 Presidents have tempers." Fake Tan said.

"Mr. Rhymer's apparently broke a guard's arm." Blue Hair said, glaring at Fake Tan's skepticism. "Don't get a lot of _that_ in Fortune 500 companies."

"This is the same Brandon Rhymer that started a pharmaceutical company?" Alex asked.

"One and only." Blue Hair said.

For the first time, Sabina spoke up. "Apt description, he is the _one and only _Brandon Rhymer. There is no other Brandon Rhymer in any system."

"So?" Fake Tan asked.

"So, I have a very unique name." Sabina said.

"Sabina Pleasure." Shorty said with a laugh. "Very unique."

"Exactly, but I _still_ managed to find another Sabina Pleasure. She lives in Texas." Sabina said. "Very few people have a singular claim to their name."

"And Rhymer is alone?" Alex asked.

"Very." Sabina replied. "I do it with most subjects, check to see if they share their names with anyone. Usually I can find a far off namesake in France or Africa or Australia. Sometimes even here in the U.S. But Rhymer was nowhere."

"What does that prove?" Shorty asked.

"Absolutely nothing; it's just weird." Sabina said, and then she nodded in Alex's direction. "But if Mr. Eathorne is buying my dinner I should at least try to give a little."

Alex winked at Sabina, trying to stay in character. "I'll buy you dinner whenever you like Miss Pleasure."

Sabina blushed, but not because she was flattered. It was weird talking to each other this way. "I've got someone back home thank you very much."

Alex hid his surprise and shrugged. "I like a challenge."

Fake Tan rolled her eyes at his charms. "What about you Mr. Eathorne? Are you going to share?"

Alex sent a cool glare to the woman. "Are you buying my dinner?"

She blushed and shook her head. "Never mind."

"What about the drugs?" Alex asked. "Rumor has it it's the cure to cancer."

A man with a fake Rolex, dubbed Rolex, snorted. "They aren't going to give out the cure to anything."

"Pardon?" Alex asked.

The man sighed and replied, "There's no money in a cure."

"So?" Shorty asked.

"So the money is in the treatment not the cure." Rolex said.

"Harsh view on the world mate." Alex pointed out.

"Perhaps, but it's realistic. If a cure to cancer comes out then there's no more money made off of it. See what happened with smallpox. They learned their mistake." Rolex said.

"Conspiracies." Alex said with a laugh but inside he felt the man had made a point.

**Eve POV**

While James was entertaining himself on the Xbox360 Eve busied herself pacing back and forth through the room. Without looking back James asked, "Is something wrong Mom?"

Eve shook her head and continued pacing. "Just bored Jamie."

"Why don't you play Call of Duty with me?" James asked.

Eve smiled grimly. "I must admit I've never been any good at video games."

"That's okay." James replied. "Neither is Dad."

"Really?" Eve asked; surely video games with their hand-eye coordination requirements would be a breeze for someone like her husband.

James nodded. "Dad says that it's not realistic."

"What do you mean?" Eve asked. She stood still and watched James attack a couple of virtual bad guys.

James pushed a series of buttons quickly on the controller as he answered. "He says that's not how you'd really aim a gun."

"Oh." Eve said. She continued pacing. After a moment she hesitantly asked, "Did you ever ask him how he knew that?"

"No." James replied.

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Because he wouldn't have told me the truth; he never talks about his past Mom." James said. All of the sudden on screen a cluster of bad guys appeared from every direction. James fought them admirably but eventually his avatar was taken down. He sighed heavily. "I died."

Eve desperately hoped it wasn't a sign of things to come.

**James POV**

Bored with the game, that was all too easy to win, he took out the game and put it away. He had no interest in reading the books, watching the movies, or playing the games. James wanted to go outside again. "I'm bored."

Panther raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Really." James confirmed. He threw himself on the bed. "I don't like it in here."

"I'm sorry about that James." Cheetah said. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"It's the first day of a whole week! That's like, forever!" James said. "I couldn't even grab my homework!"

"They gave you homework on your first day of school?" Panther asked.

James nodded grimly. "My teacher is on a power trip."

Eve sunk her head into her hands. "You are going to miss so much school."

Cheetah laughed. "You really do take after your father."

Eve frowned and looked up. "How do you–"

Panther interrupted. "James, Miss Doe told us that anything you wanted she would get. You just have to tell us."

"Nothing really." James said shaking his head. An idea hit him and he looked up with a great big smile. "Can I have a pool?"

**Alex POV**

Alex didn't learn much more about Rhymer and Glenn then he knew before but any information had the potential to be helpful information. You never knew when how many creamers a guy took in his coffee could become useful. The food had long ago arrived and most people were either done or close to finishing up with desserts on the way. "How are things going Agent Rider?"

His fork jumped a little with his hand but that was the only reaction Alex gave to having Miss Doe's voice reappear in his ear. He excused himself from the table and entered the men's room. After checking to make sure it was empty he lifted his watch to his mouth and said, "Just fine, thank you. The food is divine."

"Food?" Miss Doe asked.

Alex nodded and then felt stupid; Miss Doe couldn't see him. "Yes. I bought dinner for myself and nine other journalists."

"I hope you got something good after spending our money that way." Miss Doe cautioned.

Alex grinned. "A little; probably not worth what I spent but it was worth the shot."

"Be gentle with those cards Agent Rider." Miss Doe said.

"I thought all criminals had unlimited resources and power." Alex said.

"Don't believe everything you read. In the real world even we have our limits." Miss Doe said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Alex replied. "How are Eve and James?"

"Much like how you left them." Miss Doe replied. "James asked for a pool."

"And _I'm_ spending your money?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Obviously I can't get him a pool." Miss Doe said drily. Then, as if to herself, "I wonder if he'd be happy with a slip and slide."

"I don't know Miss Doe. He _did_ ask for a pool and a slip and slide is definitely not a pool." Alex said knowing full well that James had been out for the slip and slide all along. "Why don't you tell him I thought it would be a fair deal."

Miss Doe made a sound of annoyance. "I'll keep that in mind."

Alex laughed at her turn of phrase against him. "Is that all?"

Silence greeted him.

**Matt POV**

This wasn't like Alex; it wasn't like Alex at all. When he'd left Matt to handle the diving class alone he'd been surprised to say the least but he'd understood that things do happen and taken care of things prepared to speak with Alex on Monday. But he hadn't shown up on Monday either; hadn't even bothered to call in. He'd gotten that feeling, the one his wife always made fun of him for, that feeling in the pit of his stomach that said something was wrong. So he'd gone to work, taught the classes, and then taken a detour before heading home past Alex's house. He'd expected to stop by, just to see if everything was okay with the family. Instead he'd found the house empty with the lights off and no cars in the parking lot. Alex didn't pick up his phone and neither did Eve. Very concerned he'd asked his own daughter, Tracy, if she'd seen young James at school. The response had been a quick no and then a full-on rant about their horrible teacher, Mrs. Miller.

Matt knew that Alex used to take unpredictable hours in his youth but that had mellowed majorly with age. On top of that was Alex's last message to Matt in diver speak: Emergency. Still Matt was hesitant to go to the cops with his information. It would embarrass both Matt and Alex if there was nothing to his conspiratorial thoughts. With those thoughts in mind Matt turned on the T.V. to the news. The first story was a reminder about the upcoming press conference about Brandon Rhymer and Rhymer Pharmaceutical. Matt rolled his eyes and flipped the channel.

_I'll go to the cops at the end of the week if he isn't back by then._ Matt promised. That was the last he thought about it that night.

****

**AN: I'm posting these chapters as I'm writing them…therefore I have not written the next chapter. That being said, I'm asking you "What do you want to happen next?" I may completely ignore you, because I do know in general where I'm taking this, but if your idea strikes my thoughts and gives me an idea I may just use it. If you don't come up with anything I will still be posting another chapter tomorrow or the day after that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!**


	10. Base Work Operative

**AN: THERE IS AVERY IMPORTANT NOTICE IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to set up a vote from this chapter on for the next book. Here are the choices:**

**A sequel to Where Others Fail**

**A new story with same age Alex but a way different plot line**

**A future fic set directly after Scorpia Rising**

**A slightly AU mission fic**

**A K-Unit fic**

**A future fic with Alex and new spy (I promise to make her/him anti-Mary Sue/Marty Stu)**

**The vote will continue until the end of this story.**

**Alex POV**

"I don't understand what you're waiting for." Miss Doe's voice was once again in Alex's ear.

Alex gritted his teeth. "It's been awhile okay?"

"I thought it would be like riding a bike." Miss Doe replied.

"There's a lot more involved here than riding a bike." Alex said.

Miss Doe replied quickly. "Surely you're not scared Agent Rider."

"Damn right I'm scared." Alex said. "This is a big deal."

"Come on Agent Rider, you've done scarier things than this." Miss Doe said.

"That was a long time ago Miss Doe." Alex said. He looked up the building and felt his heart sink lower in his stomach. "I haven't free solo climbed in almost twenty years."

"But you _have_ free solo climbed before. It shouldn't be that difficult to do it again." Miss Doe said.

Alex laughed nervously. Free solo climbing was, by definition, a form of climbing relying only on the climber's physical strength, climbing ability, and psychological fortitude to avoid a fatal fall. There would be no ropes, harnesses, or other protective gear for this climb. There would be Alex, several hundred feet, and the ground below him. A lapse in concentration, a change in the weather, or an unfortunately bad grab would result in a long fall and a quick death. "You think it's so easy, _you_ do it."

"I don't know how." Miss Doe said. "That's why we came to you."

Once again Alex wished that Ian had never taught him any of these skills but he jumped up to grab the first ledge. Using only his arms he heaved himself up and lifted a foot to join his hands. There was only room for his hands and one foot so he reached out to the next ledge simultaneously lifting his foot up and then placing his other hand on the upper ledge. "One down…" He looked up and sighed. "One gazillion to go."

"That's quite the exaggeration Agent Rider." Miss Doe said.

"Sure doesn't feel like it." Alex replied. "Do you think you could stay out of my head for a while? Have you ever looked up free solo climbing? It requires immense mental concentration. Little difficult with the woman whose blackmailing me into this talking to me in my head."

"I guess you never grew out of that sarcasm." Miss Doe commented to no one. Then she was back to speaking with Alex. "I won't believe that when Ian was teaching you he didn't teach you to multitask in these situations."

"These situations? You think he prepared me to handle climbing up the sides of buildings with a woman talking to me via ear bud while my family is being held as insurance?" Alex said. He won a small struggle inside to avoid looking down realizing he was several ledges up and the look down would be anti-progressive to him continuing onwards.

"These situations as in dangerous situations Agent Rider." Miss Doe said. "You can handle the multitasking, I'm not stupid."

"Could've fooled me." Alex mumbled. Then louder, "Well maybe I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?" Miss Doe asked, she actually seemed genuine.

"Why?" Alex repeated. "Because you're not exactly on my list of favorite people Miss Doe; I really thought you could've guessed that."

"Please Agent Rider, MI6 blackmailed you for a year. It's not like it's the first time you've been in this situation." Miss Doe replied.

Alex paused. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I never kid." Miss Doe said a little affronted.

Alex started climbing again but he wasn't done with their conversation. "Do you think its okay to blackmail me because it's already been done before? I shouldn't mind because I've already dealt with it before?"

"Agent Rider I–" Miss Doe started.

Alex interrupted. "I never asked for this, _Miss Doe_. I think I have every right to be a little upset with the people who continually try to use my to do their dirty work."

"Agent Rider–" Miss Doe tried again.

Alex would have none of it. "If it wasn't bad enough to threaten me and Jack when I was a teenager now you've brought my wife and my five year old son into the equation. But you're not threatening them with deportation or a boy's institution. You're threatening their very lives. Forgive me if I don't want to be buddies with you Miss Doe. I, for one, hate people like you."

There was silence on the other end before Miss Doe said. "How close are you?"

Alex looked up; he still had several stories to go. He could feel a slight burn in his neck and shoulders as well as his upper arms and calves. "Not close eno–Shit!" Alex's hands slipped from the upper ledge and he slid down the side just managed to catch himself on the lower ledge. His heart beat wildly in his chest and his breath was erratic. If he'd felt safe enough to let go he would have put a hand to his chest; as it was Alex gripped the ledge with all his might.

"Is everything alright Agent Rider?" Miss Doe asked. Alex could hear a slight air of concern.

"Fine, fine. I managed to catch myself." Alex replied.

"Do be careful." Miss Doe said.

Alex rolled his eyes and heaved himself up again. "I'll keep that in mind."

Miss Doe was silent the rest of the way up; probably wondering if their conversation had caused a momentary lapse of concentration for Alex. He didn't mind the silence. Ian may have taught him how to multitask while free solo climbing but even the mighty Alex Rider could climb better in prime conditions. Finally, with his muscles screaming, Alex heaved himself to the roof. He collapsed to his knees and gulped in deep calming breaths. "There better be a different way out."

The roof was covered in gravel but Alex still managed to make no noise as he glided across and opened the door that would lead him inside Rhymer Pharmaceutical's Headquarters. This would be the home of the press conference, charity gala, and interview. It only made sense that Alex would, at the very least, get a layout of the land ahead of time. He took a last look around the roof and then silently closed the door behind him and headed down the stairs.

**Eve POV**

Eve paced back and forth in the cell room with her arms crossed under her chest and her head hung loosely down. Upon noticing that her footsteps were beginning to leave a mark in the carpet James asked, "Mom, is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No dear. Why would you ask that?" Eve replied. She didn't stop pacing or even look up.

James frowned, "You seem a little…anxious."

"Anxious? Me? Don't be silly!" Eve said with an obviously fake laugh. "I'm just fine Jamie."

"Right." James said with an arched brow. "Dad says that sitting still for long periods of time is an essential skill."

"It would be for a spy." Finally Eve stopped, looked up, and said. "If you must know, I'm bored."

The door swung open and Panther and Cheetah jumped to attention. They relaxed upon seeing it was only Miss Doe. "Good morning."

"Is it morning?" Eve asked.

"About five forty-five Mom." James said.

There was no clock in the cell and all the other people in the room shot the young boy a strange look. Miss Doe recovered the quickest and asked Eve, "I heard you say you were bored?"

"Yes." Eve said. She grimaced as she looked around the room at the mounds of things she could be doing. "I know there's plenty here but I'm someone who needs to stay progressive and reading Twilight or Harry Potter or Stephan King or Anthony Horowitz or any other book in here is not going to improve the situation."

"How would you like a temporary job?" Miss Doe asked.

Eve placed her hands on her hips, instantly suspicious. "What kind of job?"

**Alex POV**

Rhymer Pharmaceutical had fifteen floors; Brandon Rhymer's office was on floor number thirteen. Alex didn't miss the symbolism of unlucky thirteen. Important people, Alex had noticed, tended to take the top floor to either themselves or themselves and other important people. He'd been surprised to learn of this abnormal behavior in Mr. Rhymer's case but he'd accepted that maybe the guy didn't like heights or had a thing for the number thirteen. Whatever it was Alex was now on flour fourteen and working his way down. The ear bud crackled a little, which Alex noted it did just before someone spoke, and then, "Alex?"

"Eve?" Alex asked. His gut twisted a little. Was this another one of Miss Doe's threats? A little added incentive to doing the job right? "How are you…"

"I was bored, so Miss Doe put me to work." Eve said.

"Are you okay with that?" Alex asked.

"I want to be able to help you." Eve replied. "Is this is the way to do it then not only am I okay with it, I'm all for it."

"Is Miss Doe able to hear me?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Agent Rider." Miss Doe replied.

Alex took a breath and said, "If this so-called job of yours gets Eve into any kind of trouble or danger I will personally shoot you in the head with your own gun. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Replied Miss Doe. "I simply thought that with your wife's problem solving abilities she could only be an asset to our cause."

Alex didn't say anything but Eve was all too happy to speak instead. "I've been looking over the files and blueprints trying to get caught up. Where are you headed?"

"Brandon Rhymer's office is on the thirteenth floor. I'm going to need updates on cameras and the like if you would." Alex said.

There was some rustling, as Eve laid out the plans, the files, and any other useful information including several articles and diagrams of the cameras used in the building. "Alright. When you reach the bottom of the stairs there is going to be a door or your right. It'll lead to the thirteenth floor lobby."

"They have a lobby for one floor?" Alex asked.

"Sure do." Eve replied. "There are three cameras in the lobby alone activated my motion."

Alex froze on the staircase and said, "How the hell am I supposed to get in."

"Well, there are two options." Eve said. More rustling and then, "Miss Doe says she's going to head downstairs and get your mutual friend to do some hacking."

"But…" Alex said trailing off.

Eve chuckled, "You know me too well. There is an air conditioning vent leading directly to Rhymer's office from the fourteenth floor lobby that you could definitely fit in."

"The problem?" Alex asked, knowing nothing could be that easy.

"The problem is the camera in the fourteenth floor lobby." Eve said. "It's not motion activated but it does manage to cover the entire room. However they can't run the hallway and the lobby camera at the same time so they run them in thirty second intervals."

Alex calculated in his head and nodded. "I can get in the vent in thirty seconds."

"I'm sure you can baby." Eve said. "Unfortunately I don't know when the camera is recording the lobby or the hallway."

**Eve POV**

Laying on a large table in front of here was the blueprints to the entire building, blueprints to the thirteenth and fourteenth floor individually, and the blueprints to Rhymer's personal office. To the right was a file detailing the security measures of each floor. Above the blueprints were articles and diagrams of the cameras, sensors, and safes used in the building. To the left of the blueprints was a detailed layout of the air ducts and below the blueprints was a schedule of the guards shifts, routines, and other duties. "Hold on, I think I've got something."

"Um, okay." Alex said. Eve walked over to the stack of tapes Miss Doe had and looked for the most recent recording. She slid it in the player and watched until the guard walked through the fourteenth floor lobby. He'd made it halfway through the lobby when the picture cut to the hallway, thirty seconds later it was back on the lobby. Eve took note of the time and scanned the schedule. Then she replaced the video with another, of a different day but same time, and then another and another and another. Alex's voice came on slightly impatient. "Honey?"

"Every night at six 'o' five a guard walks into the lobby. He's on screen for thirty seconds and then disappears as the camera changes shots." Eve said.

"Okay." Alex said. "I'm not following."

"At exactly six 'o' five we know that the guard will be in the lobby." Eve said.

Alex nodded. "Got it."

Eve continued. "We also know that when the guard is in the lobby the camera is watching the lobby."

"Still following you." Alex said.

"Therefore we can be sure that at six 'o' five the camera is watching the lobby until thirty seconds after." Eve said giddy now.

Alex sighed. "But how does that help us?"

"Right now it's six 'o' three." Eve said. She could practically hear the gears in Alex's head working as he clicked the pieces together.

"It's perfect! You're a genius." Alex said. Then he swore. "I better get back up to the fourteenth floor."

**Alex POV**

Alex couldn't help but smile proudly. His wife was an amazing woman. That sharp mind of hers always connecting the dots to see the bigger picture was one of the many qualities that had drawn Alex to her. It's what helped her win her cases as a District Attorney. Alex wasn't slow but he didn't see things the way Eve saw them. Lay some seemingly random bits of information in front of her and she could connect the dots and summarize it for you too. Right on schedule the guard appeared in the lobby at precisely six 'o' five. He ambled across the floor. Eve had been counting apparently. "Camera just switched to hallway."

Alex continued to watch as the guard exited the lobby and entered the hallway. He waited for a few seconds to hear Eve say. "Camera just switched to the lobby."

"Be ready to move when I say. After that you'll have thirty seconds." Eve said. There was a long pause and Eve said, "Go."

Alex breezed through the doors into the lobby and went straight to work unscrewing the air conditioner. All the screws undone Eve said, "Twenty seconds."

Alex slid his legs in first and scooted in body part by body part. "Fifteen seconds."

He grabbed the screws and the screw driver. "Ten seconds."

He fumbled with the screws trying to piece them back listening with fear as the countdown was read off by Eve. "Four seconds…three…two..."

Alex pulled back his hands one screw short of being completely done. He prayed the screw would go unnoticed by any workers. "And the camera is back on the lobby. How'd we do honey?"

"All in; the vent is short one screw but I don't think anyone will notice or think much of it." Alex replied.

As Alex began shimmying through the vent towards Rhymer's office Miss Doe's voice came back on. "Smithers is going to try getting into the system and shutting down the cameras on the third floor."

"Don't bother. I'm in the air ducts." Alex said.

"But…how?" Miss Doe asked.

"I _have_ done this before you know." Alex said. He knew it was wrong to take the credit from Eve but he didn't want these people to think Eve could be useful in the future and put her in danger. "Eve helped a little."

"Well then, keep us updated." Miss Doe said.

"Of course." Alex replied. He regretted the wide shoulders he got from his father and continued wriggling through the duct.

**Jane POV**

Inwardly, Jane smiled. As usual her plan had progressed nicely and things were well on their way to succeeding. The conversation, okay _argument_, she'd had with Alex while he'd been climbing had shown that he still resented her and the people she worked with. It would be difficult to continue between the two of them. Knowing this Jane had brought in Agent Rider's wife to play the middle man and ease tensions. It would casually remind him where his family was while assuring him that they were okay. It would also help the agent to work with someone he knew. Of course, Jane had never expected Eve to be quite so helpful. Jane had left the room, bugged of course, and listened in as Eve and Alex worked together to solve a near impossible problem. The woman was surprisingly good and home base work. Alex excelled at the field work, why should Jane be surprised he'd found his other half?

"There're no cameras in Rhymer's office. I guess he figured if you got that far you deserved to stay anonymous." Eve said.

There was a heavy inhale and then a thump. "I'm in."

****

**AN: That scene with the numbers and the videos and the camera…that was tough. I tried to make it believable but it was difficult to say the least and I still think I'm stretching it. On to other things, I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review!**

**And a Special Thanks to My Reviewers From Chapter 9:**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: I'm a big fan of James myself (but I'm a bit biased). As for your Matt theory, you were the closest so you get an honorable mention. Here is your HONORABLE MENTION. I put it in caps so people could see it.**

**MonsterUnderYourBed: I'm always excited to hear ideas from readers so thank you for yours. You did come close to what's going to be happening soon but…no cigar. Good try though. By the way, I think it's an awesome story too (but I may be a little biased).**

**FanFictionaddict1: For some reason this review was very touching to me. You admitted having no idea what to do with the story but knew I'd come up with something anyways. Believe it or not I wasn't going to post a chapter today but I read your review and I felt I had to post. Thank you so much. **

**InnocentKitsune444: One of the best compliments I could receive was that my story was surprising. I love cliffhangers, plot twists, and curve balls. Expect them in my stories often. As for Matt's questions refer to the reviews made by MonsterUnderYourBed and ReillyScarecrowRocks. They were close so maybe you'll get an idea from them. I hope that this chapter satisfied some of your action craving because it's still going to be awhile. However, the chapters will begin to get…different. You'll see what I mean.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE NEXT BOOK IN YOUR REVIEWS! I WANT A HEADS UP ON YOUR PREFERENCES AND YOU CAN VOTE AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT WITH EACH NEW CHAPTER. THANKS AGAIN!**


	11. The Thief in the Office Building

**Nces**

**AN: The voting stands, currently, as follows: out of a total of three votes (three WHOLE votes) two of them went to a WOF sequel and one went to a fic directly after Scorpia Rising with a possible half a vote towards a K-Unit fanfic. I must admit I'm leaning towards a sequel as well but if the readers would prefer something else, by all means you are the bosses. The Big Enchiladas (mmmhmmm Enchiladas). The Big Cheese (mmmmhmmm cheese). The Big Kahoona (I soooo spelled that wrong). Okay I'm done. As a reminder the choices are:**

**A sequel to Where Others Fail**

**A new story with same age Alex but a way different plot line**

**A future fic set directly after Scorpia Rising**

**A slightly AU mission fic**

**A K-Unit fic**

**A future fic with Alex and new spy (I promise to make her/him anti-Mary Sue/Marty Stu)**

**Last on WOF: Alex goes to a restaurant with a group of the journalists there for the press conference. There he discusses Rhymer Pharmaceutical, Mr. Rhymer, and the rumored drug coming out. Some friendly banter between James, Eve, Panther, and Cheetah and then we see Matt, Alex's diving buddy from Ch. 1, considering going to the police with the Rider family's disappearance.**

**Chapter 10 starts early Tuesday morning. He free solo climbs (a definition of this is in the chapter) up the side of the building to the roof. After an argument between Alex and Miss Doe, she hunts Eve down to play middle man between Alex and Miss Doe. Using her problem solving skills she honed as a lawyer Eve helps Alex time a perfect break-in to Brandon Rhymer's office.**

**Cheetah POV**

Cheetah watched the kid with amusement. While he'd never had a formal introduction to Agent Rider he'd heard much about the boy wonder and knew without a doubt that his son, James Rider, took after him. The boy was easily years more mature than others his age. He'd easily accepted that he was stuck here for a week and proceeded to make the most of it. Unable to meet his pool request Miss Doe had offered the young boy a slip and slide. James had rejected her offer and counter offered with a _ghi_, the traditional uniform worn while practicing karate with a gold belt to signify his level. He'd requested instructive videos as well to improve. The young boy had explained, "I'm going to be missing three whole classes while I'm here! My sensei would be horrified if I didn't use every available chance to practice anyways."

And that's how Cheetah found himself watching the boy kick and punch and block to the video. Cheetah himself was a brown belt in karate and he'd seen once or twice the young practitioners during their class. They were clumsy, their motions undisciplined, with little to no concentration on the lesson being taught. James showed no similar symptoms, in fact he displayed an amazing amount of discipline. Especially for someone so young! Cheetah asked, "Where'd you learn karate?"

"Learning karate." James replied without stopping. "One can never stop improving themselves even upon reaching the stars because there is always another star to be reached."

"Your sensei taught you that?" Cheetah asked.

James smiled and replied. "No, Dad did."

Cheetah continued to watch. "So, what kind of name is James?"

James raised an eyebrow but didn't take his eyes from the screen. "What kind of name is Cheetah?"

"An admittedly fake one." Cheetah conceded.

"It's actually my mom's doing." James replied shaking his head. "She's a big Bond fan; it's actually my middle name."

"A Bond fan huh?" Panther asked, laughing. "Go figure."

"James Bond Rider." Cheetah said, rolling the name on his tongue. He shrugged, there were definitely worse names. "James was a decent guy."

"I've seen the movies." James replied. "I was going to get the books out this week but…well, that's not going to happen."

Silence fell on the room as only James' light breathing and soft foot falls filled the room. Cheetah noted that the young boy had not been worried or thrown at being left on his own with the two guards. "What dojo do you learn at?"

"I don't learn at any dojo." James said. "My father is a master, so he teaches me at home."

Cheetah was surprised at the answer. It took immense practice and skill to become a master. Cheetah watched for another pause before saying, "Well, I'm no master of karate but I do have a brown belt. Would you like a lesson from someone other than virtual sensei?"

James stopped and looked up with a wide grin. "Thank God. I hate that stupid video…you can't spar."

**Matt POV**

Thoughts of Alex, Eve, and little James had woken Matt from his sleep early in the morning and he, therefore, had woken his wife with his tossing and turning. After a heavy sigh Margaret had turned on her bedside light and sat up in bed. "What's wrong?"

Matt sat up as well, eager to get his concerns off his chest. "It's Alex."

"Alex Rider?" Margaret asked.

"The very same. He's missing." Matt said.

"Really, what does Eve think?" Margaret asked.

Matt slammed a fist into the bed. "That's my point. She and James are missing too."

"The whole family is gone?" Margaret asked. "Well, are you sure they didn't take a trip or something?"

"Alex Rider, take an unannounced trip and leave his employees hanging?" Matt asked suspiciously. He shook his head. "The man is loyal to a fault."

"Well, what do you think happened?" Margaret asked.

"I just don't know." Matt said. "I drove by the house and the cars are all gone but neither of them are picking up their phones…It's just not like them."

"Well the cars being gone are a good sign right?" Margaret asked.

Matt shrugged. "I've got a bad feeling though."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Not another one of _those_."

"I'm serious Margaret." Matt said. "I talked to Tracy who said that James hasn't shown up to school and his parents haven't called with an excuse."

"I'm sure you remember those times when they first moved into the neighborhood and Alex worked all those weird hours." Margaret said. "Perhaps he's going back to that."

Matt frowned. "He stopped doing that."

"Old habits die hard." Margaret replied.

"I know that Alex had a tough childhood. He never talks about it but it's clear to see. I'm guessing abuse since I've seen him in the locker rooms. He's got all sorts of scars on his body." Matt said.

"Really, he doesn't seem the abused type." Margaret said.

Matt nodded his agreement. "You've got to see the scars to believe it. Anyways, I've got a feeling that his childhood was the reason for his unpredictable hours at work."

"I prove my point." Margaret said.

"But that's the thing. Alex, more than anyone I know, learns to adapt and move on." Matt said. "He wouldn't suddenly start being affected by the past again now."

"People are strange creatures." Margaret said. "Who knows what's going on in Alex's brain right now."

"I still think he's in danger." Matt said.

Margaret shook her head woefully. "Then go and report him missing, just don't expect the cops to accept 'I've got a feeling' as hard proof."

Matt considered this and then sighed. "I guess I'll wait a couple of days to see if he gets in contact."

Margaret patted her husband's shoulder and replied. "Good. Now can we get some sleep?"

**Alex POV**

Alex's ears were burning. It made him think of Jack's old superstition that when your ears were burning someone was talking about you. He mentally shook his head of the foolishness and went about his business. The office was pitch black so Alex reached into the small backpack he had on and pulled out the camera. He flicked it to the night function and watched the screen light up green. He scanned the quickly and then once more, this time thoroughly. "Miss Doe, are you there?"

"Yes Agent Rider." Miss Doe said. "I haven't left yet."

Alex rolled his eyes at her dry tone. "I thought I would inform you that there seems to be no obvious safe. Is it on the blueprints?"

"Nope." Eve replied. "I have a copy of a work order that states a Boyd SO safe was installed in this room with the serial number S0AR3BK4YGD but nothing disclosing the location."

"Check the usual suspects if you will Agent Rider." Miss Doe said.

Alex juggled the camera in one hand as he searched behind paintings and such. "I hate to ask, but are you sure there's a safe in here."

"Absolutely Agent Rider I–" Miss Doe started.

Eve interrupted. "The Boyd SO safe is a floor safe."

Alex smiled. "Genius." He went around stomping lightly on the floor starting in the corners. The third corner in he felt a slight difference in the floor. Sure enough the carpet was attached here and Alex easily lifted it up. Then he frowned, "I've never cracked a safe before."

"Don't bother." Eve said. "The work order includes setting up the combination as 04-14-30."

"You're serious?" Alex asked.

"Dead serious." Eve said. "All that security and the combination is right here on the work order."

Alex shook his head grimly. "The bad guys are getting worse. I remember when the bad guys had fancy gadgets to hear my heartbeat inside the trunk of a car."

"You're sounding old honey." Eve said.

Alex sighed. "Yeah, I know." Using the combination Eve had given him he opened the safe and pulled out the files inside. "There's no formula in here Miss Doe."

Communication was silent for a moment when Eve said, "I take it that's a bad thing."

"It means I broke into this office for nothing." Alex said. He reigned in the desire to punch something out of frustration.

"Not nothing Agent Rider." Miss Doe said. "Check the desk and such. Any information could be useful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Alex said. He could hear Eve snicker in the background. Most of the desk drawers contained miscellaneous office supplies which Alex promptly shut and moved on. The top drawer was locked however. "I've got one locked drawer. I'm gonna check it out."

"How are you going to check it out if it's locked? Can you pick locks Alex?" Eve asked.

Alex smiled. "Yes, but in this case I have no need to. Sm–An old friend gave me a gadget of sorts. A key that unlocks anything."

"That could be useful when I lock my keys in the car." Eve said with a hint of longing.

Alex laughed outright at that. "How many times did you call me while we were dating to unlock your car for you?"

"Too many." Eve said. "I was sure you were going to think me a complete idiot."

"It was endearing." Alex said.

"It was ridiculous." Eve replied. "How's it coming on that drawer?"

Alex used the key in the lock and opened the drawer. There were several Rhymer Pharmaceutical folders. The one on top was labeled PUTERNICVIGUROS. "Puternicviguros?"

"Bless you." Eve said.

"It's the name on one of these folders up here. Probably the name of a medicine." Alex said.

"Not one that currently exists." Miss Doe said.

"Do you think this is the drug we're looking for?" Alex asked.

"Very possible." Miss Doe said.

Alex pulled the papers out of the folder and took pictures of them one by one knowing each photo was on its way to Miss Doe and the people she worked with. "It's a bunch of medical mumbo jumbo to me. Subjects…group A…enlarged muscles…denser muscles….overstimulation….Miss Doe, this doesn't sound like a cancer drug."

"You let me worry about that Agent Rider." Miss Doe said. "We've received the pictures. Unfortunately there's no time for you to check out Dr. Glenn's office. We need to get you out of there. Now."

"How?" Alex asked.

"I'm working on it." Miss Doe said testily.

Eve, however, came up with a plan first. "The air ducts, I'm sorry honey you'll have to use them again, lead to the bathrooms. Once there you can hide until seven thirty when the first tour group goes by. Then you just follow them around and leave at the end."

"It's a good plan." Miss Doe confirmed.

Alex was carefully to make sure everything was back the way it was before gritting his teeth and climbing back into the air ducts.

**Jane POV**

Eve proceeded to give instructions to Alex on when and where to turn in the air ducts. Jane watched blank-faced, observing the exchange between the legendary Alex Rider and his wife. They were as a good a team as they were a couple. If they put their minds to it they could be indeed very successful in whatever they chose. Jane spoke, "I need to make a call."

"I got this." Eve replied without looking at her.

Jane nodded, even though the woman couldn't see that, and exited the room. She pulled out the phone and dialed the number. One ring and then, "Update."

"Agent Rider has infiltrated the target at a stealth level. He is currently proceeding to leave the target. We received some photographic evidence on Puternicviguros." She replied.

"Does Agent Rider have anything to say on the subject?" The voice was suspicious.

"Curiosity was at a minimum. I believe that he wants as little information as possible to keep his family and himself safe." Jane said.

"Doubtful." Jane was surprised at the curt response. "Agent Rider has time and time again shown a tendency to be curious where curiosity is discouraged. Keep your eye on him."

"Absolutely." Jane replied. She paused and then said. "I feel I should tell you that I brought his wife into communications."

"Reasons." It wasn't a question, but a demand.

"Agent Rider seemed to be, shall we say bucking, at orders and I felt it necessary to set up a middle man. Mrs. Rider was a convenient and successful choice." Jane said.

"Successful?" Jane smiled and exhaled a sigh of relief.

She replied. "Mrs. Rider showed a exceptional ability at problem solving and big picture thinking. She managed to plan the break-in of the office as well as the escape plan. Both will be sure successes."

"They make a good team." It wasn't directed to Jane so she didn't bother answering. "The success has been noted. We'll be expecting an update again tomorrow."

"Of course." Jane responded, but the line had already gone dead.

**Alex POV**

As thrilling as an hour wait in the bathroom stall had been he was pleased when he checked his watch, for perhaps the thousandth time, and found it two minutes till seven thirty. He exited the stall, checked himself in the mirror, and then exited the bathroom at exactly seven thirty joining the crowd of tourists making up the early tour group. He oohed and aahed at appropriate times and even joined in the conversation between a older mother and her adult daughter about the state of the art technology housed in Rhymer Pharmaceutical.

The tour itself held no interest to Alex, he'd never been very interested in things of this nature, but he played the part well and that's all that really mattered. "You wouldn't be spying on me would you?"

Alex froze and turned around to see the intelligent smiling eyes of one Brandon Rhymer.

**AN: Dun, dun, dun. I've always wanted to say that. Well, it's a bit of a cliffhanger but you'll survive I'm sure. On your way out please review (don't forget to vote!)**

**Thanks to All My Chapter 10 Reviewers:**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: I don't know how concerned Miss Doe is but it's interesting (at least to me) at how she reacted to the fight with Alex. I think I have inside knowledge when I say, there's something fishy going on. James surprises everyone the same way Alex used to surprise everyone, because he's young. Now Alex is relying on different charms but we still see the old Alex in James (at least a little). I'm glad you liked the detail, I was concerned there was too much. Like I said at the top, I'm leaning towards a sequel.**

**MonsterUnderYourBed: I was rereading chapter 9 I believe it is and I read the line about the books and couldn't help myself.**

**Albany: First of all, gracias! Muchos gracias! I hope that the stress in the chapter was a good thing and not a bad thing. I've got plans for a sequel if that is the end result and you'll see (at the very end) how I'll make it work. James will definitely play big parts in any and all sequels to this story I write. He's just too good to pass up.**

**FanFictionaddict1: My goal is to respond to all my reviews but we'll see. As for your racing heart…I'm glad. I know it wasn't the action packed thrilling chapter you're all waiting for but that'll be coming in the future.**

**Moe: Hmmmm…what are the chances that you call yourself the name I call my mother? (suspicious look) Thank you for your praise and encouragement. I'm leaning towards a sequel but a story set directly after is also one I having bouncing around in my head. I, in fact, have a potential storyline for all of the choices up there but…we'll see.**


	12. Brandon Rhymer

**AN: The voting is as follows:**

**Six votes for a sequel. Three votes for a Scorpia Rising future fic. ½ a vote for a K-Unit fic.**

**My Thank You's For Chapter 11:**

**MonssterUnderYourBed: I've got an idea for that so we'll see.**

**Moe: It's pronounced the same way. I actually asked my mother if she'd reviewed one of my chapters. You should have seen the look I got, lol. As for your praise to my "awesome" chapter…thank you.**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: Sigh, you're a good guesser. I wondered if the superstition was American so I put that Jack used to say it. The quote from Ch. 11 is one of my favorites; I didn't want to make these bad guys Sarov quality so I included that.**

**FanFictionaddict1: I, for one, adore cliffhangers (especially when I write them, I like to watch the readers squirm. That could make me sadistic). The sentence is very real but I'm glad you read it again and again. Makes me feel evil, and the evil people have cookies apparently. **

**Zwoosh-K9: Vote noted. James **_**is**_** pretty cute (he's my dream child). The Bond reference was a little cheesy and cliché but I couldn't not include it. I won't confirm or deny that there's something about Cheetah to be watching for (hint hint nudge nudge). Matt is an open book. There's nothing sinister about the man. I assure you that. **

**InnocentKitsune444: Thank you for your praise. You are very right about the name and serial number of the safe meaning something. Boyd is the name of a Confederate spy during the American Civil War. SO stood for Special Operations. The serial number, S0AR3BK4YGD, was Scorpia Zero Alex Rider 3 (for the "battles" they fought) Book 4 Yassen Gregorovich dies. Good observation. Also, I received your PM and the vote is up there.**

**Hazel Moonlight: Vote noted. Usually I update every day, or at least every other day.**

**Albany: Gracias. I will tell you that something in your review is true. Some of it is close and some of it is way off. However, I'm not going to tell you which is which.**

**Alex POV**

Alex had never managed to keep his identity a secret for very long, but he'd never been discovered before he even met the suspect. He honestly had no idea what to do; he was speechless. Rhymer crossed his arms over his chest. "I asked you if you were spying on me."

By now the rest of the tour had left and only Rhymer and Alex remained. Alex considered his options and decided to see what Rhymer knew. He kept the British accent and forced an amused expression to his face. "I don't know what you're talking about mate. I'm just here for the tour."

Rhymer just stared at him, sizing Alex up. Then a grin broke out on his face and he shook his head. "Boy, you think I don't know when a journalist shows up on one of my tours? No one gets in here if I don't want them to."

Alex could've shouted for joy. He laughed and shrugged. "Had to try. Got to get a leg up on the competition somehow."

"It's smart, you're smart. I like you." Rhymer replied. "But aren't you the lucky journalist getting the exclusive interview this Saturday? I would think that's plenty of a leg up on the competition."

"You can never have too much of a head start. Besides, what kind of journalist would I be if I didn't do my research?" Alex asked. Alex held out his hand to shake. "Name's Alexander Eathorne. You can call me Alex."

Rhymer shook Alex's hand. "Brandon Rhymer, but I'm sure you knew that."

Alex nodded and then looked down the hall where his tour group had disappeared. "It was wonderful to meet you Mr. Rhymer but my tour group is gone. I'd better be off to find them."

Rhymer waved the very thought off. "Please, let me have someone show you around personally."

"Really? That's too much. I couldn't ask for such a thing." Alex said.

"You're right, you couldn't ask. So I'm just going to give it to you." Rhymer said. "Come on follow me."

"Absolutely Mr. Rhymer. Thanks again." Alex said.

"Not a problem, like I said. I like you." Rhymer said. "By the way, call me Brandon. Mr. Rhymer was my father."

**Eve POV**

After the close call with Rhymer Eve relinquished communications for awhile and headed back to the cell to see James. Mr. Smith led her through the hallway and to the room. He opened the door and Eve screamed. Cheetah was attacking James martial arts style. She grabbed a book, the hardcover version of the fifth Harry Potter book, and chucked it. It flew through the air and smacked into the back of Cheetah's head with a thud. A strangled cry slipped through the young man's lips before his eyes shut and he crumpled to the ground unconscious. James had wide eyes and a slack jaw as he looked at his mother and asked, "What did you do?"

"Why was he attacking you?" Eve demanded.

James motioned to the _ghi_ he wore. "We were _sparring_ Mom."

Eve looked at James and then Cheetah and then back at James. "You're joking right?"

James just shook his head. Mr. Smith shook his head as well. Panther, however, recovered quickly and laughed until he cried. "You just took a grown man with extensive training down…..with a book!"

Eve's lips twitched and then she laughed too. James laughed then and was soon followed by Mr. Smith. Poor Cheetah only stirred on the floor.

**Alex POV**

"And this is the Research labs." Rhymer said. "Let me introduce you to somebody."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"My Head of Research, Dr. Glenn." Rhymer replied.

"Smart guy?" Alex asked, playing dumb.

"Smart woman." Rhymer explained. "Not too hard on the eyes either."

"Sounds like my kind of woman." Alex said.

Rhymer looked Alex over. "You look like her kind of man."

Alex smiled but inside he had a bad feeling. "That's the best news I've heard all day mate."

Dr. Glenn's office was simple enough from the outside. It was made of frosted glass with her name written on the outside in big black block lettering. The inside, on the other hand, was much more lavish. Her desk was made of fine wood and the walls were painted in a smooth tan. The carpet was plush and the walls were decorated with expensive art and the degree she'd earned at John's Hopkins in psychology and later in chemistry. Another, from Princeton, declared her degree in pharmacy and such. Dr. Glenn herself sat behind the desk. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun just like the picture of her Miss Doe had shown him. She had on a white lab coat and was currently bent over a stack of files madly writing with a ballpoint pen, blue ink. When Rhymer shut the door behind him she looked up. "How are you Mr. Rhymer?"

"I'm just fine thank you." Rhymer said. He motioned for Alex to move forward, which he did. Immediately Dr. Glenn's eyes snapped to him and softened. She smiled. Rhymer continued. "I'd like to introduce you to Alexander Eathorne."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Eathorne. My name is Dr. Fiona Glenn; I'm Mr. Rhymer's Head of Research." She said holding out her hand to shake.

Instead of shaking her hand Alex took it and laid a kiss on the top. "It's pleasure to meet you Dr. Glenn. Mr. Rhymer has told me much about you."

"All good things I hope." Dr. Glenn replied. "You must be quite important for Mr. Rhymer to be personally showing you around."

"Alex is a journalist; the journalist getting that exclusive on Saturday." Mr. Rhymer said.

Dr. Glenn's eyes looked him over before snapping up to look at his face again. "It seems you'll be here the whole week. That's wonderful, of course, I'd love to get to know you better Mr. Eathorne."

"Alex, please." Alex said. "And I would be happy to meet on a more personal level Dr. Glenn."

"If I call you Alex you must call me Fiona." Dr. Glenn said.

"Fiona then." Alex agreed. "It's been a pleasure to meet you my dear."

"The pleasure…" Dr. Glenn said, looking him over again. "…has been all mine."

Rhymer and Alex exited the office. Once outside Rhymer asked, "So what did you think?"

"Blimey. That woman is fantastic." Alex said dutifully.

"You can say that again." Rhymer replied.

**Matt POV**

Matt felt awful; having called off of work and leaving the shop short two of their best instructors. He knew he'd told Margaret he'd wait for a few days but the nagging feeling he had in his stomach refused to leave and he couldn't bear the thought of putting it off any longer. That's why he found himself sitting opposite a police officer filling out a missing persons report. The police officer asked, "So what makes you think this friend of yours is in trouble?"

Matt frowned, "A feeling?"

The police officer laughed. "Despite the fact that I understand I'm gonna need more than a feeling to make this case a priority."

"The most I can give you is the guy's history. He's never missed a day of work in his life no matter how sick he was. He didn't take random trips off and he would never have done so without calling off first. He didn't contact any of his employees, coworkers, or friends and he just doesn't do that." Matt explained. "Alex is also the kind of person that needs to be able to be reached. He doesn't like the thought of anyone, how does he put it, stranded without back-up. I mean, the guy gave out his personal number to all his employees to call if they so much as got a flat tire…and now he, and his wife, aren't picking up the phone at all!"

The policeman frowned. "And you say this man, this Alex Rider, just up and disappeared along with his wife and son. Did you talk to the school?"

"Well, the school won't tell me anything because I'm not family but my daughter is in James's class and she says that he's not there and the teacher doesn't know why either." Matt said.

"Does Mr. Rider have any criminal history?" The police officer asked.

"What? No! The guy was a saint!" Matt said defensively.

The police officer raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not trying to insinuate anything. These are standard questions we ask."

"Oh." Matt said, feeling a little stupid. "No, not that I know of. I mean, this is the guy that chased down purse thieves in New York City."

The police officer whistled. "Dangerous stuff there. The New Yorkers are nuts."

"That's what I mean." Matt said.

The police officer shook his head. "I've got to look this guy up."

The policemen tapped on his keyboard and maneuvered around the site before rubbing his chin in confusion. Matt asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"Well, his past is blocked. It says I don't have the security clearance." The officer said.

"What?" Matt asked. "We did a routine background check on everyone, including him, just two months ago. We weren't blocked then."

The officer nodded. "Says that the block was enacted on Sunday, well re-enacted."

"Sunday?" Matt asked. The police officer nodded. "That's the day Alex went missing!"

"I doubt very much that's a coincidence." The officer said. "I'll just–"

The phone rang. The policeman's brows shot up but he answered with a curt, "This is Officer Franklin…_Who_ is this?...Is this a prank?..Of course…..We'll be here."

Officer Franklin hung up the phone surprise and disbelief written all over his face. When he didn't say anything Matt asked, "What was that all about?"

"I can't say anything." Officer Franklin replied. "But someone will be here in four minutes to explain apparently."

"Umm, okay." Was the only response Matt could come up with.

The four minutes seemed to stretch on forever but exactly, to the second, four minutes later Officer Franklin and Matt were joined by a young man with brown hair and grey eyes. "Are you Officer George Franklin and Matthew Neman?"

The two men nodded allowing the other man to continue. "Follow me." He walked away not bothering to see if they were following him.

Outside the station was a black SUV. The man leaned against the side of the car and asked Officer Franklin, "Why were you looking up one Alex Rider?"

"How did you know I looked him up?" Officer Franklin asked.

"That's none of your business officer. Now, I'll ask again, why were you looking up one Alex Rider?" The man asked.

"I asked him to." Matt said, interrupting Officer Franklin's response. "Alex is my friend and coworker. I was worried about him."

"You have no need to worry about Mr. Rider." The man said.

"Well, I really can't just take your word for that, can I?" Matt said. "I don't even know your name!"

"My name isn't important." The man said.

"I think it is." Matt pushed.

The man glared at Matt before replying, "My name is Richard Crawley."

"He works for MI6." Officer Franklin supplied. "That's what they said on the phone."

"MI6, like James Bond?" Matt asked, remembering the movie marathon Eve had subjected Matt, Margaret, and Alex to a few years ago.

Richard Crawley sneered. "Yes, like James Bond."

"What does MI6 want with Alex?" Matt asked.

"That's classified." Richard Crawley said. He glared at Officer Franklin. "You are no longer needed her Officer Franklin. Please remember to dispose of the report."

"The missing persons report? You can't _dispose_ of that!" Matt exclaimed.

Nonetheless, Officer Franklin disappeared back into the station. Once he was gone Richard Crawley turned his glare to Matt. Involuntarily, the poor man took a step back. "What do you want?"

"I want you to back off of Alex Rider. Forget he existed." Richard Crawley said. He motioned to the station behind them. "No one here is going to help you."

"Maybe no one here will but I can go to the newspapers and the TV stations." Matt said.

Richard Crawley snorted. "And who will you find to believe your story?"

"It may be hard to believe that MI6 kidnapped Alex Rider but I'll find someone to believe me. Alex's sister is a journalist you know!" Matt said.

"We didn't kidnap, or abduct, or take Alex Rider anywhere." Richard Crawley said. "And as for your threat about the press, I highly recommend that you don't."

"Or what?" Matt asked. When Richard Crawley didn't respond Matt rolled his eyes and walked away. "Forget you! I'm not keeping this secret!"

Matt didn't hear the man walk up behind him and by the time he felt the stab of a hypodermic needle in his neck the contents had been emptied into his veins and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

**James POV**

It was actually a couple of hours before Cheetah woke back up. Between Mr. Smith, Panther, James, and his mother they managed to lift his body onto one of the beds. Then Mr. Smith had left and the others went back to their business. His mom opened the book she'd thrown at Cheetah's head and read that while James went back to practicing. Cheetah stirred slightly, and then with more motion and more frequency. Finally he's eyes flickered and he shot up ready for attack. James laughed but didn't stop practicing. "Better late than never."

Realizing whatever attack that had happened was now over Cheetah held his head and asked. "What happened?"

"You got laid out by a woman carrying…" He trailed off in a fit of laughter. Tears running down his cheeks he said. "Carrying a book!"

Cheetah looked around the room and his eyes settled on James' mom. She blushed causing Cheetah's jaw to drop. "You're kidding, right?"

James laughed again. "Nope. One hit to the head and you were down for the count. That's pretty embarrassing."

Cheetah could only nod his agreement.

****

**AN: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review (and vote!) on your way out please.**


	13. Richard Crawley

**AN: The voting is as follows:**

**Seven votes for a sequel. Three votes for a Scorpia Rising future fic. ½ vote for K-Unit fic.**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: I had a lot of people worried there, I know. I went upstairs to my room and looked for the heaviest book I could find. As soon as I saw that I knew it was the book I was looking for. As for the foreshadowing…I **_**did**_** say you were a good guesser right? It's always great to see people react to the unusual and I believe Officer Franklin did a fantastic job of being humorous. When I started out this fanfiction I didn't have any plans to include Matt in this story past Chapter 1 but you guys seemed to enjoy all the characters so I gave him a bigger role. Then you guys seemed to have a sadistic pleasure in wanting Matt kidnapped. I hope you'll all enjoy it.**

**InnocentKitsune444: I promise not to kill off poor Matt if that makes you feel better. Alex has the devil's luck, besides if Rhymer stopped him now there would be no story. As for Dr. Glenn….you'll see.**

**32-star: Thank you! I'm glad to see that my writing, and not just the story, is good. Maybe that sounds silly though.**

**Sapphire2309: Yes, they called that the Invisible Man. Yes, I would agree with your observation about Eve's reading the book. **

**MonssterUnderYourBed: I just realized like two reviews ago that there are two S's in your name. Sorry bout that. As for your review: short, simple, sweet. I'm glad that not only was it awesome but it was awesome like ALL the other chapters. In all seriousness, thank you.**

**Albany: Gracias! As for everything else…I didn't get most of it. I got suspect…Rhymer….Dr. Glenn…what bad…see…update soon. It was like a jigsaw missing pieces. Sigh, my Spanish could improve.**

**Matt POV**

Matt's first thought was that he must've gotten seriously hammered to have woken up with such a furious hangover. Then the events of the past week, especially that last hour of consciousness before being drugged, came rushing back to him. Drugged. People like Matt didn't get drugged. He lived an average life with his wife and two daughters. He worked at a diving shop in California making decent wage. He watched football and swam in the ocean during the summer. This didn't happen to people like Matt. And Alex, what could these people want with Alex? His brain was foggy but after a minute or two he was able to move around without the threat of nausea. He was lying on a bed not his own in a room he'd never seen before. The bed, if it could really be called that, was more of a cot and was absent of the usual comforts like a pillow and blanket. It was simply a mattress on a low metal frame. The room was cement, kind of like Matt's own basement under his home but a lot smaller. There was a singular door, made of metal, leading out of the room and a large mirror taking up a good portion of one of the walls that Matt suspected, for some strange reason, was actually one-way glass. He sat up yelling, "Hello! Is anyone there?"

He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Richard Crawley stepped inside. "Good morning Mr. Neman."

"I don't know what's good about this." Matt replied. "Look, I don't know who you are but I have a job I need to get to, a family."

"We took the liberty of calling you off today." Richard Crawley said.

Matt waved it off. "You didn't need to bother. I already called off."

"No. You called off for Tuesday. It's Wednesday morning." Richard Crawley said.

Matt shot off the bed. "What? I need to get home. My family–"

"Are perfectly fine for now." Richard Crawley said. He paused to let the subtle threat sink in. "We, that is my superiors and I, decided that we needed to have a chat with you today."

"No chat in the world is going to get me to back off of finding Alex Rider." Matt warned.

"We are handling Mr. Rider." Richard Crawley said.

Matt fumed. "I don't care what you think you're handling! Alex is my friend and I will not rest until I've found him!"

Richard Crawley glared at Matt and then motioned him to take a seat on the bed. Matt complied. "We are better equipped to handle this situation."

"Then let me help." Matt pushed. "I can help."

"Listen to me very carefully Mr. Neman." Richard Crawley said. "You are to forget Alex Rider ever existed. You are to forget about him, his family, his disappearance, everything."

"No!" Matt shouted.

Richard Crawley took a deep breath. "We recently discovered that you defrauded the government. Didn't file your taxes."

"Excuse me?" Matt asked. "I did so file my taxes."

Richard Crawley appeared to pull a file out of nowhere. "Nope. I've got the papers right here. Mr. Matthew Neman and Mrs. Margaret Neman did not file their taxes this year. That's a federal offense you know. You'll probably get some jail time for that. Of course, with you and your wife down the river little Tracy and Lisa will have to be put in foster care. Poor things will probably get separated but, things like that happen."

"Are you threatening me?" Matt asked.

"Call it what you like." Richard Crawley said with a shrug.

"You can call it a pig in a tutu but that doesn't change the fact that it's blackmail!" Matt shouted.

"I prefer the term _intense motivation_." Richard Crawley said.

"Its blackmail and you know it." Matt said.

Richard Crawley shrugged again and repeated, "Call it what you like."

Matt's shoulders fell in helplessness and his head dropped into his hands. "It doesn't look like I've got much of a choice."

"You stumbled into a very dangerous world Mr. Neman. If it makes you feel better, most people can't handle the higher stakes." Richard Crawley reasoned.

"But Alex can?" Matt asked, glaring.

Richard Crawley nodded. "Such things run in the blood."

Matt would've asked what he meant by that but Richard Crawley pulled out another syringe and stabbed it into a vein in Matt's arm. The room spun and then everything went black.

**Alex POV**

The press conference started promptly at noon and Alex was there to help form a group of over fifty journalists. He sat far back in the crowd with his press badge around his neck, his camera in his left hand, his notebook on his lap, and an exploding pen in his right hand. One can never be too careful.

Casual small talk supplied background noise but it faded into total silence when Rhymer walked into the room. Dr. Glenn followed him in but only Rhymer walked onto the platform.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and journalists," Rhymer began. He smiled warmly and the crowd laughed. "When I started Rhymer Pharmaceutical four years ago my goal was only to help people. Yes, I know its lofty goal and one that many people saw they strive for but I wanted nothing more than that. With diseases mutating everyday it takes a lot of hard work to improve medicines to continuously battle illness. I had no illusions of fame and fortune because most pharmaceutical companies are small and local and don't get the recognition they deserve. I knew that it was very likely I would be stuck in a small area selling medicine for the rest of my life but as long as I was helping people, well, that's what really counted."

Rhymer continued. "When Dr. Glenn came to me and told me that she had found a drug formula that would revolutionize cancer treatment my first thought wasn't about the billions of dollars this company made or the fame that came from it. It wasn't the sponsors that poured money in or celebrities that endorsed it. No, it was the people; the billions and billions of people we could save with this drug."

"If all you cared about was helping people, why aren't you planning to sell the formula?" A journalist shouted up front. Alex immediately identified her as Sabina.

A flash of anger showed in Rhymer's eyes but it was gone so quickly Alex wasn't sure he hadn't just imagined it. It was replaced with an indulgent smile, as if he was allowing the interruption just because he was such a great guy. "Don't get ahead of me Miss Pleasure. As I was saying, we quickly realized that while we could make more money by keeping the formula to ourselves it would ultimately be the wrong thing to do."

"So you are going to sell the formula?" A man asked, Alex recognized him as Shorty from the restaurant.

Rhymer gritted his teeth, obviously frustrated by the interruption this time. "No, we will _not_ be selling the formula."

"So everything you said was just words. Money is more important after all." Sabina pushed.

With venom dripping in his voice Rhymer replied. "For your information, Miss Pleasure, we won't be selling the formula because we are giving it away…for free."

Shouts of surprise rang out in the room. Rhymer looked displeased to say the least. He'd arranged this press conference so that he could do a grand unveiling of his generosity but instead he'd used it as a comeback in the heat of an argument.

If looks could kill Sabina would have been a pile of ash.

**Jane POV**

Jane had never once received a call. She had been ordered to update daily and did so dutifully but to expect a call. Not likely. That's why she jumped, despite her training, when the phone rang. She eyed it warily before answering, "Jane Doe."

"Miss Doe, how are things running?" The voice on the other line was the same as usual. Jane didn't dare put her guard down however.

"Just fine." Jane replied. She cleared her throat before asking, "My update wasn't due until four."

"I had time now." A curt response.

"Of course." Jane said. "Alex managed to make it out of the target with minimal setbacks and then arrived at the press conference five minutes before noon. It ran smoothly."

"Good." Another curt response.

"Should I still…" Jane trailed off.

"Your update will no longer be needed at four today." Then the line went dead.

**Alex POV**

The press conference seemed to have some sort of routine, but that would be a stretch. Once Rhymer had finished his speech he'd opened the floor to questions. Then it went something like this. Journalist A would ask a question. Rhymer would get halfway through an answer before Journalist B would ask a question about what Rhymer had said in his half answer and then Journalist C would ask a question based off of what hadn't been said from the first question before Rhymer could finish answering any of them. There would be lots of flashes and then Rhymer would answer Journalist A's question. He would then ask for a new question and the process would repeat itself all over again. Miss Doe was in his ear feeding him questions that would be appropriate to ask just to keep up appearances. He was only half listening to Rhymer's response as he said, "…and in future scenarios we will have to consider the options then for each individual product."

Alex stood with renewed inspiration. "Mr. Rhymer, speaking of future scenarios; does Rhymer Pharmaceutical have any new drugs in the process of being made with the same revolutionary intensity Trycloxian had?"

The journalists held themselves with bated breath. Rhymer smiled and laughed, "Mr. Eathorne, you know that's classified stuff held only here in Rhymer Pharmaceutical."

"Rumor has it you've found the cure to cancer. Is there any truth to that?" Alex asked, pushing the subject before another journalist could step in.

Rhymer held the smile in place. "Still classified."

Alex sat down but Fake Tan, one of the journalists from the restaurant stood up. "What about the meeting you held with one Mr. Byrne of the CIA?"

Alex lifted his watch to his lips and whispered, "Did you hear that?"

"We're watching it live on TV now." Miss Doe replied.

"Do you know who Mr. Byrne is?" Alex asked.

"Do we seem stupid or amateurish to you?" Miss Doe asked. "Of course we know who he is."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I was just asking. Do you know why Rhymer would be meeting with the head of the CIA?"

Miss Doe paused and then replied. "No, we haven't got a clue."

Alex sneered. "You're lying. Let's just hope your lies don't get me killed."

"I don't know a Mr. Byrne." Rhymer said.

"Are you sure, there are a few witnesses out there they say you knew him, he knew you, and you enjoyed a wonderful lunch together." Fake Tan said.

"Those witnesses must be mistaken." Rhymer stuck to his story. "Next question."

The rest of the press conference was pretty mundane but Alex knew he'd stumbled onto something dangerous here. It was always dangerous when covert operations got involved from any country. And now someone had thrown him into the mix. Maybe he was crazy, but Alex had a feeling there was more to this than even the cure to cancer.

****

**AN: Thank you for reading and don't forget to review on your way out! Remember that you can vote as many times as you want!**


	14. Matt Neman

**AN: The voting is as followed. **

**Nine votes for a sequel. Three votes for a Scorpia Rising future fic. One whole vote for a K-Unit fic. **

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: Matt is most definitely confused and Sabina is most definitely going to need to watch her back. I'll let your imagination run wild with theories about Mr. Byrne. With everything going on here, from your point of view (an unfinished story) and my point of view (a mostly finished story if only in my head), everything is very dangerous and high-stakes even without an ex-spy being blackmailed thrown into the situation. I'm attempting not to give too much away but if I write a sequel you may just get your wish.**

**MonssterUnderYourBed: Yeah, several of the names I tried were already taken so I just took Nikki the Spy. It works I guess. I appreciate any reviews whether they have one word or one paragraph. Any input is useful. I'm glad you think my story is awesome though.**

**InnocentKitsune444: Got your PM, vote taken into account. I used that line with my brother (it's a long story) and I thought it fit pretty well in here. Eve and James make a short reappearance in this chapter but next chapter will focus more heavily on them if you care to know.**

**Albany: Intriguing is a lovely compliment, so gracias. The fighting part of your review was a little hard to understand but I think you're either asking who the bad guy was or which agencies were fighting or something like that. James is back in this chapter for a short period of time but he'll make a bigger appearance next chapter.**

**chelsea: Thank you.**

**XxHopesandDreamsxX: That is quite the compliment. Thank you.**

**Alex POV**

Surveillance is never a fun part of spy work. Sure it was necessary but sitting at a coffee table watching other people for an hour was less than pleasant. "Are you sure anyone is even going to be here?"

"I'm sure Agent Rider." Miss Doe replied. "Rhymer is always at this café with Dr. Glenn at ten until eleven."

"Well its nine fifty-nine now." Alex said. "And there's no Rhymer."

Just as he said that Rhymer and Dr. Glenn walked in and took a table at the edge. Alex aimed his recorder at them and hit the record button five times. Suddenly the sound of their conversation neared Alex. Dr. Glenn seemed annoyed as she said, "Are you sure he's going to be here?"

"I'm sure Dr. Glenn." Rhymer replied. "He said he'd be here at this café at ten for a ten minute meeting."

"Well its ten now." Dr. Glenn said. "And he's not here."

Alex smiled at the similar conversation he'd had himself with Miss Doe. A man walked into the café, looked around, saw Rhymer and Dr. Glenn's table, and took a seat with them. Alex sat on the edge of his own seat and cursed loudly. "What is it Agent Rider?"

"That's Ethan Brooke!" Alex cursed again. "The bloody head of the ASIS."

"What?" Miss Doe asked.

"You heard me." Alex said. "Obviously you're not telling me everything I need to know."

"You know exactly what you need to know and nothing more." Miss Doe said. "Turn off the recorder and get out of there. A professional like Brooke could spot you watching them."

Alex turned off the recorder and packed up. Pieces kept spinning in his head like a puzzle and he couldn't help think that the solution was just out of his grasp.

**Sabina POV**

"So, Mr. Eathorne, what can we do for you?" Sabina asked. She's been surprised when Alex had asked her to get some of the other journalists together for lunch but she'd agreed and now here they were.

"Same price as last time." Alex said. "I buy lunch and in exchange I get to ask a few questions that you answer."

"Cool." Blue Hair agreed.

Once he'd gotten the agreement of the other journalists they found a table to eat and Alex started asking questions. He immediately looked at Fake Tan. "During the press conference you said Rhymer met with Joe Byrne."

"Yep, paparazzi were taking pictures of a local starlet and one of them managed to spot Rhymer and Byrne talking." Fake Tan confirmed.

"So you have pictures?" Alex asked hopefully.

Fake Tan sighed. "No, _ conveniently_ the camera was stolen on my sources way back."

"I saw Rhymer meeting with some woman but I don't know who she was." Blue Hair said. "I've got pictures."

Alex asked. "May I see them?"

She nodded and handed over some pictures she'd pulled out of her bag. Alex looked at the woman, pretty but cold, but couldn't recognize her. Fake Tan leaned over and gasped. "That's Angeline Artois!"

"I'm sorry, who?" Alex asked.

Fake Tan answered but Miss Doe answered as well. "The current head of the General Directorate for External Security; France's intelligence office."

"So Rhymer is meeting with heads of intelligence agencies?" Alex asked.

"Not just intelligence agencies." Rolex said. "I don't have pictures but apparently Rhymer met with Leone Zirlena, the head of the Italian First Army."

"This can't just be about the cure to cancer." Blue Hair commented. The rest of the journalists nodded their heads sagely.

Sabina, having been quite the whole time, finally spoke. "Perhaps we should put together a list of everyone Rhymer's been in contact with over the last couple of, say, weeks?"

**Alex POV**

The complete list was as follows: Joe Byrne of the U.S.'s CIA, Ethan Brooke of Australia's ASIS, Angeline Artois of France's DGSE Reynaldo Castalia of Spain's National Intelligence Center, Abu Asante of South Africa's National Defense Force Intelligence Division, Nalo Nimeesha of South Africa's First Army, Ahmed Sumaya of Saudi Arabia's General Intelligence Presidency, Chin Ho of North Korea's National Intelligence Agency, Raed Sakina of Libya's Jamahiriya el-Mukharabat, Miwa Haruko of Japan's Defense Intelligence Headquarters, and Maureen O'Leary of Ireland's G2. Alone in his room Alex looked over the list with growing suspicion and frustration. He _knew_ that Miss Doe knew what was going on but she refused to tell him and he was floundering in the information he had. With Eve's help he was sure that they could piece it together but for now he had just Miss Doe and she only told him to worry about getting the formula. Hadn't these people learned anything from the mistakes MI6 had made? You want Alex Rider to do something for you, fine, but don't expect him to be okay with half-answers and vague instructions. "Are you still looking over that list?"

"Yes, yes I am." Alex replied moodily.

"Has anything on the list changed?" Miss Doe asked.

"No." Alex said.

"Then why are you still looking at it." Miss Doe asked.

Alex sighed. "Because I'm hoping that I'll learn something about why I'm here."

"I told you not to worry about it." Miss Doe said.

"I really don't care what you told me. I'm still worried." Alex said. He scanned through the list again and tried to put it together with what he'd learned so far.

He could almost hear Miss Doe roll her eyes. "To be honest I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. I thought you were good and figuring out the big picture."

"Not particularly." Alex said. "Usually I would be captured with half of the plan figured out. Then the bad guys, assuming that I would never get away, tell me, in detail, their plan which I would then take back with me to MI6 so I could save the day."

"Not quite as impressive." Miss Doe said.

"Is that…a joke?" Alex asked, momentarily drawn away from his thoughts. "Miss Doe made a joke?"

"Yes, yes call the papers." Miss Doe said.

Alex snorted. "I don't have to call the papers. I'm a journalist remember?"

With that he went back to the list, determined to figure it out before the charity gala that night.

**Matt POV**

There was something wrong with Matt's current lifestyle, in his personal opinion, if he was waking up from another bout of drugging. Being drugged twice in two days could be no one's definition of normal, right? This time he was in his own home in his own bed. He could tell that immediately. There was a soft melody in the room and it caused Matt to shoot awake ready to take on whatever was in the room.

It was Margaret, sitting in the rocking chair watching him. "Are you okay honey?"

Matt put a hand to his aching head before answering, "I've been better."

"How are you feeling?" Margaret asked.

"Like I was run over by a semi, after falling out of a plane without a parachute, and then stabbed a couple hundred times in the head." Matt complained.

"Probably a bad case of the flu." Margaret said.

Or a bad case of the tranquilizer-itis, Matt thought. Out loud he said, "Yeah, probably from the extra hours I've been working."

"You do work too hard honey." Margaret said. "I read your note, did you make it to the station before you came down sick?"

Matt paused and then proceeded to tell Margaret what had gone down at the police station and then after. At the end of his story Margaret was silent before asking, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I was right about Alex being in danger." Matt said.

"This Richard Crawley seems to think Alex can handle himself and that they're handling it." Margaret said.

Matt scowled. "I would believe that man if he told me it was cold in Antarctica."

"That's just you being stubborn." Margaret said. "But I repeat myself, what are you going to do?"

"You guys come first and foremost. I would never do anything to put you in danger…" Matt trailed off.

"But…" Margaret pushed.

Matt smiled guiltily. "But I don't feel right leaving Alex to fend for himself."

"Then don't." Margaret said simply.

"But–" Matt started.

Margaret interrupted him. "But nothing. Right now, Alex needs some help. We'll handle whatever's thrown our way."

**James POV**

Cheetah had only just awoken and he seemed pretty confused at the whole ordeal. James felt it necessary to explain. "Mom threw a book at you. Harry Potter book five to be exact."

"That ridiculously large book?" Cheetah asked, amazed.

"The one and only; it was in hardcover too." James said. "See, Mom's reading it."

Over on her bed James' mother held up the book without taking her eyes off the page. "Sorry 'bout that."

Cheetah rubbed the back of his head. "Were you trying to kill me woman?"

His mother nodded. "I thought you were attacking Jamie."

Cheetah glared at James. "Why didn't you tell her we were sparring?"

"I did." James said defensively. "Just not fast enough."

Cheetah grunted his response. "So, Mrs. Rider, that's quite the aim you've got."

"You should see me play darts." James' mom replied. "It's the one game I can beat Alex at."

"You'll forgive me if I don't want to be in the same room with you and darts." Cheetah said. His mother blushed but didn't react.

**Richard Crawley POV**

Richard Crawley shook his head, disappointed, as he listened to the bug in Matt's bedroom. Surely the man wouldn't really persist on this quest of his. The Neman man had agreed, albeit regretfully, to back of the subject and let MI6 handle things. Richard Crawley could now see that promise had been a lie used merely to gain his freedom so he could plot and plan. He'd underestimated the man's loyalty to Alex Rider and now he would deal with the consequences. It seemed overzealous to follow through with the threat of jail time when it was unlikely the Neman man would learn anything useful and he definitely didn't have a chance of mucking up MI6's handling of the Alex Rider problem.

Richard Crawley reminisced for a moment of the stories his own father had told him of the intelligence world during Alex Rider's youth and Richard Crawley's youth. How different would Richard Crawley's life have been if it had been John Crawley who'd died instead of Ian Rider? Richard Crawley had been trained from a young age but had been responsibly kept out of the life until his eighteenth birthday when he was old enough to choose for himself. Alex Rider had never been given that option. Shaking himself of those thoughts Richard Crawley continued to ponder the situation at hand. He had a job in handling the Neman man and he was going to do it well.

After a moment of serious thought Richard Crawley decided that it would be ill-advised to go in heavy on Matt Neman…at least for now. He could always follow through on his threat if Neman got out of hand. Until then, at least it would be entertaining watching the Neman man try and solve the puzzle before him.

****

**AN: This chapter was shorter than some but not too bad I guess. I also know it was kind of slow. Please forgive me; there will be more action in the next chapter. Don't forget to review (and vote!) on your way out. You can vote as many times as you like!**


	15. James Rider

**AN: The voting is as follows.**

**Nine votes for a sequel. Four votes for a Scorpia Rising fic. One vote for a K-Unit fic.**

**Thank You's:**

**Sapphire2309: Thank you and your vote has been noted.**

**Albany: I'm glad you enjoy trying to unravel the story. I'm also impressed with your deductive skills. Much of what you've come up with is correct. (Note: if you don't want spoilers avoid translating Albany's reviews.) Some of it, of course, is wrong but a good portion of it…right on the money. **

**InnocentKitsune444: It is a list of interesting people. I don't think Alex would be friends with someone so easily pushed over.**

**MonssterUnderYourBed: Thanks for the praise. As for Ethan Brooke, sigh I figured I'd be wrong. I got my information off of Wikipedia so I apologize for my failure there. I haven't read the books in awhile. You'll be finding out why he met them soon enough.**

**XxHopesandDreamsxX: I'll explain that later on in another chapter. **

**James POV**

Another trip outdoors, James had never enjoyed going outside as much as he did these last couple days. He waved enthusiastically at his mother shouting, "I'm gonna run around okay Mom?"

"Okay Jamie. Be careful." His mother called back.

With that James took off enjoying the burn in his little muscles. Sure some of the guards were laughing at him but the important thing was that James was enjoying himself. The building was actually not very big so James could make quite a few rounds before tiring. HE plopped down next to his mother breathing heavily.

Miss Doe stood. "I have business to attend to but there are several guards still out here."

"Got it." James' mother said. Even James, as young as he was, caught the warning in Miss Doe's statement.

She left and James got up to walk around the building. The whole site was surrounded by a ten foot high wire fence with barbed wire running along the top. There were guards around the front but back here, it wasn't like you get out anyways. James walked in a lazy zig-zag pattern until his foot slid into the ground and he face-planted. He scrambled to his feet and looked down at the ground where he'd fallen. There was a hole; a gopher hole. An idea struck him and he reexamined the fence at ground level. There, about three feet from a pole, was a gopher hole. The gopher hole was small but if he could dig a little he might be able to squeeze through. Anything bigger than a kindergartener was out of the question though. James knew that it would be better for James and his mother to get out at the same time but if James could get out by himself and find help…

After about five minutes of digging James finally had a hole big enough to squirm through. He sent a guilty look in his mother's direction before taking a deep breath and then sliding under the fence.

A particularly sharp wire snagged his shirt and scratched his back. He hissed in pain but kept going. A small piece of his shirt ripped but James couldn't have cared less as he wriggled and wiggled his way through. It seemed to take an entirety to maneuver through the hole but eventually he pulled his feet through and he was free.

James didn't bother to take a moment to enjoy this victory before he was up on his feet shooting in the direction he hoped was freedom.

**Eve POV**

It was warm out here thankfully. Eve ran her hands through the grass and was mildly disappointed to find it dry and scratchy. Guiltily she reminded herself that she could be inside that little room with nothing to do. She looked at her arms and saw that her normally pale white skin that came with being a redhead had turned a fair pink. If she spent too much longer out here she would get a nasty sunburn. Still, she couldn't motivate herself to want to go back inside. After a moment her motherly instincts kicked in and she looked around the yard for James. Seeing only armed guards her heart pounded and she shot to her feet running around the factory building. "Jamie! Jamie!"

"Is something wrong Mrs. Rider?" Eve recognized the guard at Panther.

She punched him in the chest but it didn't cause much damage with his bulletproof vest. "What did you do with my baby?"

"Mrs. Rider? I don't understand." Panther said.

She motioned to the yard. "He's gone. Where did you take him?"

Panther and two other guards quickly scanned the yard for James. One came back with a small scrap of cloth the same color and texture of James' shirt. "We found this along the bottom of a fence. Looks like the kid dug a hole under the fence using an animal hole already there and took off."

Panther looked at Eve but found only pure concern for her missing son. He went over to her. "He escaped Mrs. Rider."

"You mean he's out there alone?" Eve asked. "Oh my god! Anything could happen to him out there. Why didn't he at least leave with me?"

"He escaped by digging a hole under the fence. It was barely big enough for him to fit under, he probably knew it would take too long to make bigger and decided to go for help instead." Panther said.

"I have to tell his father." Eve said.

"No." They all turned to see Miss Doe coming back out to the yard. "Agent Rider doesn't need any distractions."

"You have to tell him!" Eve said.

Miss Doe ignored her and motioned to Panther and several of the guards. "You all change into civilian clothes and go look for the boy. Tranquilizers only."

The guards nodded. Miss Doe pointed to several other guards. "Get the woman locked down."

Eve was roughly grabbed by two guards and dragged back into the building. She hurled insults and curses at Miss Doe but was unable to break free from the guards.

**Alex POV**

"I can't believe I have to wear a tux." Alex straightened his bowtie. "It feels a little too James Bond for me."

"As long as you don't ask for your drinks shaken not stirred you'll be fine." Miss Doe said.

Alex grimiced; he really did like his drinks that way. "I'll need some base support tonight, no?"

"Yes." Miss Doe replied.

"Can Eve do that? Not that I don't _love_ working with you but–" Alex was cut off.

Miss Doe interrupted too quickly and with too much force. "No!"

Alex immediately got suspicious. "Why can't Eve work with me tonight?"

"I said no Agent Rider." Miss Doe said completely ignoring Alex's question.

Alex repeated himself. "Have you done something to Eve? Tell me now or so help me I will walk out of this hotel now and take the next plane back."

Miss Doe sighed, obviously put out. "James escaped."

"What?" Alex asked.

"James escaped." Miss Doe repeated.

"And Eve?" Alex asked, he couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

"Under lockdown." Miss Doe said, effectively crushing those hopes. "She's worried about your son of course."

"You have to let me leave and go look for him." Alex pleaded. "It's dangerous out there. He doesn't know what he's getting into."

Miss Doe was quick to veto that. "Absolutely not. You stick to your cover and finish the mission."

"He's my son!" Alex exclaimed.

"Agent Rider, if you leave now we will be forced to follow through on our threats against your wife." Miss Doe said. "I will also have to call off the search party looking for your son."

Alex froze with his hand on the doorknob. He pulled back. "Fine, but I want Eve working with me tonight."

"Fine." Miss Doe said.

"I also want to know as soon as you know anything about my son." Alex said.

"Done." Miss Doe agreed.

"Miss Doe?" Alex asked. "Please don't hurt him."

"We'll be careful when we bring him in." Miss Doe said.

Alex kicked his suitcase in frustration and went back to fixing his tux.

**James POV**

James' father had taught him out to lose a tail, or in a more realistic case, to outrun a psycho kidnapper. Who would have believed James would be running from a team of trained men intent on kidnapping him and using him as blackmail against his father before he'd made it into the first grade? He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him in a zig-zag pattern.

_James' fourth birthday present was exactly what he wanted; a hiking trip with his dad. But even this trip could be educational. James didn't mind the lessons very much, they were fun and usually came with an unbelievable what if story. Like what if you're diving and someone locks you in a boat? James knew his dad had quite the imagination and he never expected James to do something he couldn't. With a little effort and a whole lot of encouragement James learned what he needed to and he and his father enjoyed the bonding time. This time it was outrunning a follower through the woods. "You have to run in a zig-zag pattern."_

"_Why?" James asked._

"_Because the shortest distance between any two points is a straight line." His father said. "They'd catch up with you easier that way."_

"_Go in a way that will be more difficult for your pursuers to follow." His dad continued. "Right now you're short, so you can go through small spaces and under low branches."_

James ran under a low hanging branch without a problem and then dashed through a small hole in the bushes. He squeezed under a log and ran under some low trees. The roots in this area of the forest had run out of room underground and now lied in loops and bumps in the grass aboveground. James' feet were little and fit between the roots without tripping. He ran through some shallow water that still managed to get the bottoms of his pants wet and continued to run. On this side of the creek James came across a tree. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up to the top.

_James dashed out to the backyard where his dad was mowing the lawn. "Hey Dad!"_

_His dad turned off the lawn mower before speaking. "Hey Squirt! What's up?"_

"_I was gonna sit under the tree and watch you mow. Is that okay?"James asked. Alex shrugged and James sat beneath the tree. He looked up. "That's a really tall tree."_

"_Only about forty feet." Dad said. James could tell he'd had an experience with heights before, a height much higher than the tree. Dad smiled. "Have you ever climbed a tree?"_

_James laughed. "Are you kidding? Mom would freak out if I even thought about it."_

"_Can you keep a secret?" His dad asked._

"_Of course!" James replied._

_Alex pointed to a lower branch, about four feet from the ground. "Let me teach you how to climb a tree. If you grab that branch…"_

James had to jump slightly to grab the branch, even as low as it was, he pulled himself up and crouched on it trying to make himself as light as possible. The next branch was close enough to grab even crouched so he did and then pulled himself onto that branch. So it went, James jumping from one branch to the next until he was high up in the tree. About thirty feet up he found a secluded spot with a thick branch that he rested on.

_James giggled, he wasn't usually much of a giggler but with the adrenaline pumping from being up so high it wasn't hard to believe he could giggle now. James had found a branch wide enough and his Dad was sitting comfortably on a branch near him. It'd been a little harder for the grown man to climb up but to James it'd looked easy. Now they were over thirty feet up and laughing. "Are you sure we're allowed to climb trees in the park Dad?"_

"_Well, no." His dad replied honestly. "But as long as we're quiet no one will know."_

_James stifled another giggle and watched his dad lean back into the trunk. Soon he had his eyes closed and his breathes were deep and eve. "Dad? Are you sleeping?"_

_His dad smiled. "No, I'm meditating."_

"_Meditating?" James asked._

"_It's a fancy word for relaxing." Dad replied._

"_Oh." James said. He looked down and his heart raced. "How can you relax when you're way up here?"_

_His dad looked down and shrugged. "I'm confident that before I hit the ground I'll be able to catch a branch."_

"_Really?" James asked. Then he looked down again. There would be plenty of time during the long fall to grab a branch. "I guess so."_

"_Knowing that I'm a little more comfortable." His dad said. "Don't worry about the problem Squirt, worry about the solutions. That way you're confident and you've got an escape plan."_

_James nodded thoughtfully and then leaned back into the tree to "meditate"._

James leaned back into the tree trunk on the branch high above the ground. His father had taught him to sit in the tree and meditate for long periods of time. James could probably stay up here for a long time. He closed his eyes and began to meditate. Around a half an hour later the "search party" walked quietly under the tree never bothering to look up. They were looking for a five year old kid who would be running along the ground. James watched them from his perch, smiling when they went out of sight.

He climbed back down the tree and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Then he took off back towards the factory and, therefore, the street. If he could just find a landmark in the city James just knew he could get to someone willing to help.

****

**AN: Well, I hope that was at least remotely shocking to some people. Don't forget to review (and vote!) on your way out. You can vote as many times as you want.**


	16. Dr Fiona Glenn

**AN: The voting is as follows:**

**Nine votes for a sequel. Five votes for a Scorpia Rising future fic. One vote for a K-Unit fic.**

**Thank Yous:**

**MonssterUnderYourBed: Of course James is a genius, he was thought up by a genius! I'm glad you like him, he's one of my favorite characters too.**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: You have no idea how excited I was to see your review. That being said. Yes, the other agencies are involved…be intrigued. Poor cheetah is right. I'll probably point this out later in another chapter/book but Alex is teaching James to protect him. He doesn't want that life for James. I'm glad that my effort into this story shows. Thank you.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MONSSTERUNDERYOURBED AND REILLYSCARECROWROCKS BECAUSE THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES WHO REVIEWED THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU GUYS.**

**Alex POV**

Blue Hair walked up to him wearing a tight cocktail dress the same color as her blue streak. She held out her hand. "I don't think we were ever formally introduced. My name's Azure. Awful name right?"

Alex had an awful urge to introduce himself as 'Bond, James Bond', but he managed to contain himself and instead took her hand a kissed the back. "My name is Alexander Eathorne. Please call me Alex."

"I'll be perfectly honest with you Alex." Azure said. "That accent of yours is just too good. I mean, you're a hunk without being foreign."

Alex laughed, "Thank you Azure."

She gave him a half-smile. "I'm going to get myself some free champagne. If there's one good thing about this job it's the free champagne."

Alex himself didn't drink very often so he waved to her as she left. Standing on the edge of the dance floor he watched men and woman twirl around in many different colors as they danced to the music. A hand fell onto his shoulder; Alex's head spun around to see who it was. "Hello Mr. Eathorne."

"Call me Alex." He said. Dr. Glenn grinned wide at that showcasing her perfect white teeth. She'd let her blonde hair down so that it fell to her shoulders in golden waves. The dress was a strapless blood red dress that hugged her curves like her own skin. It was decorated at the bust with sparkling gems that could very well have been real diamonds. "How are you Dr. Glenn?"

"Call me Fiona." She insisted.

He forced a smile and corrected himself. "How are you _Fiona_?"

"I'm very well. Thank you." She said. There was a long pause where neither of them spoke. She cleared her throat conspicuously and asked, "Well, aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

Alex groaned inwardly but outwardly he laughed. "Of course! I was simply caught up in your ravishing beauty."

She preened at the compliment, no matter how fake it was, and took his hand. That was when Eve started to talk. "When you get alone we need to have a talk about flirting with the enemy."

Alex, unable to respond, continued to smile as he led Dr. Glenn out onto the dance floor. The waltz previously being played faded to a close and a salsa began. Dr. Glenn's eyes flashed with pleasure but dimmed when she asked, "Can you salsa?"

Unfortunately…"Yes." Ian had thought dancing was necessary.

"Wonderful!" Dr. Glenn exclaimed. She placed her hand on his shoulder and took his other hand. Alex, with a lot of fake confidence, slid his hand too her waist. They waited until they could step into the beat and then…they danced.

_Eve hesitantly took Alex's hand. "I'm not sure I can salsa Alex."_

"_If I can salsa, you can salsa." Alex said. He slid his hand to her hip and instructed her to take his hand and place her other hand on his shoulder. "The salsa is all about sensuality. Chemistry. It's about heat and fire, between the partners themselves and between the partners and the dance. You don't have to know much dancing to be able to dance. You just have to feel that heat, that fire, and move with it. Your body will know what to do."_

Alex's feet moved with the beat and matching Dr. Glenn's. Her hips swished rapidly to the beat and her dress swished along. She obviously had done this before. Alex, being the leader, upped the challenge. The moves became harder, faster, more risqué. He spun her and then let her grind against him. With his hands on her hips he lifted her and then brought her back down. The music continued and sped up slightly. Alex had to focus harder and almost didn't notice the circle of admirers watching him and Dr. Glenn dance. He stepped quickly and she stepped back matching him almost instantaneously.

Another spin out and he yanked her back in; this had turned into a battle. Alex determined to throw her off and cause her to misstep and Dr. Glenn determined to stay on track. Their shoulders rolled together and she shimmed into his chest. He rolled his hands down her sides until he reached her hips.

Just before the end of the song the music sped up for its last breath. Alex lifted her again; as soon as her feet touched the ground he spun her. She came back and he lifted her again. The last beats of the song sounded and he dipped her, low. She had beads of sweat sliding down her neck and chest. Alex was sure he looked the same. They just held that pose in the silence following the song.

Clapping woke the two from their moment and they stood. The circle had grown; Alex recognized several of the other journalists and several famous celebrities and business moguls. Azure and Sabina stood next to each other on the edge of the perimeter. Azure whispered something to Sabina who smiled sadly and whispered something back. Alex forced himself to focus on Dr. Glenn who was making a hole through the hoard of people and heading towards the champagne. Alex mentally sighed and picked up two glasses handing one to Dr. Glenn. "To dancing?"

"To dancing." Dr. Glenn agreed. They both sipped their champagne and then she said. "You're quite the dancer Alex."

"One could say the same about you." Alex replied.

She nodded and then took another sip. "You're a very intriguing man."

"Thank you." Alex said.

Dr. Glenn smiled coyly. "How do you know that was a compliment?"

Alex leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I could see it in your face."

"Intriguing and intelligent." Dr. Glenn said. "A dangerous combo."

**James POV**

Night had fallen already but James hadn't made very much ground. He'd had to take a wide route around the factory to avoid being seen as well as sticking to shadows and difficult trails to avoid being caught by a search party. Though he was still in the forest he'd heard cars drive past so he knew he was near a road. James' first reaction had been to go to the police. These people were professional, that's what his mom and dad had said, and so they could very well be bribing the cops into turning him in. No, he had to find someone else willing to help.

It'd stumped him at first as he tried to figure out whom to go to. Ruling out the cops had left few people in authority that James' not only knew of but how to get to. He had thought about school, but only for a moment. However, thinking of school had reminded him of Tracy Neman. Tracy was his classmate and the daughter of one of Dad's employees and friends. Perhaps Mr. Neman would help James!

The street was pretty empty and James quickly crossed to the other side. He could see the top of the factory about two miles to the west in the distance and hoped that this plan of his would work.

**Eve POV**

It had surprised Eve that Miss Doe had allowed her to come down here and play Base Work Operative for Alex. He'd been quick to point out to her that Miss Doe probably considered Eve more locked down here than anywhere else. She'd been less pleased with Miss Doe after that.

Eve had known that Alex wasn't usually Alex when he went on a mission. He had been Felix Lester, Alex Friend, Alex Gardiner, Federico Casali, and even a Turkish slave boy! Now he was Alexander Eathorne, but Eve had no love for this new alias. Alex Rider might be married and settled down but this Eathorne character was a playboy and Alex was very good at acting the part. He'd flirted shamelessly with that Dr. Glenn and then salsa danced with her. She smiled fondly at the memory of him teaching her to ballroom dance and then frowned again when the image became distorted and Fiona Glenn interrupted her day dreams. She knew not to be jealous, Alex wasn't doing this because he wanted to, but it was still hard to let it go.

She listened to them laugh again before Alex's voice came through. "Well, my dear Fiona, I must depart and head to my room for the night."

"That's too bad, Alex, I was hoping to spend more time together. Maybe a later date?" She asked. Eve felt her hands curl into fists.

Alex agreed. "A later date."

"I'll see you soon Alex." Dr. Glenn cried out.

Eve slammed her fist into the table.

**Alex POV**

Alex sighed in relief as he detached himself from Dr. Fiona Glenn's claws and headed back to the hotel. Before leaving the gala he'd stopped by Sabina and told her that if she wanted to talk, tonight would have to be the night. She immediately understood and nodded. A part of him hoped she would show up.

In his hotel room Alex kicked off his shoes and socks and undid his tie. He was about to undress further when there was a knock on the door. Sabina. He grinned saying, "I knew you'd come."

It wasn't Sabina, but Dr. Glenn. She had changed from her bright red dress to a black silk robe and, if Alex were to guess, not much else. She casually walked into Alex's room like she owned the place and proceeded to stroll around his room. "You knew I'd come? I had been hoping to surprise you."

Alex was speechless, only able to open his mouth. She continued. "When you left tonight, I just couldn't let it go. We have something, Alex."

"We do?" Alex asked.

"Of course we do." Dr. Glenn said. She spotted his camera on the dresser and smiled. "I love to pose for a camera Alex."

Before Alex could stop her she picked up the camera and snapped a shot of herself. He said. "I need you to give me back that camera Dr. Glenn."

"I told you to call me Fiona." She said.

Alex wanted to smack his head against the wall. "Fiona, I need you to give me my camera."

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'p'. She let the robe slip down her shoulders, glide down her body, and pool around her feet. Underneath she wore only a black lacy bra and a pair of panties that matched. "Come on. Take a few pictures."

Then she leapt onto his hotel bed and snapped another picture of herself. "I like this, Alex, this is fun."

"Please give me the camera." Alex said. He winced as he remembered that each of these pictures would be sent to Miss Doe and Smithers.

She held the camera up in the air. "If you want it you have to come get it."

Alex rolled his eyes heavenward at the injustice of it, then he stalked over to the bed to grab the camera. Instead of handing him the camera Dr. Glenn hooked her foot behind his knee sending him tumbling onto the bed with her. He tried to get up but she straddled his stomach. Alex couldn't figure out where to put his hands and settled with laying them on the pillow above him. Dr. Glenn leaned down slowly, methodically, and hovered less than an inch about his lips.

There was a knock at the door.

Alex nearly threw Dr. Glenn off and shot up onto his feet to go to the door. "I'll get it."

It was Sabina. Under his breath he muttered, "_Now_ you show up."

She heard him and sent him a quizzical look before her jaw dropped at the sight behind him. He turned and found Dr. Glenn putting her black silk robe back on. Sabina's mouth opened and shut like a fish's. She finally found her voice and said, "I can come back later."

"No!" Alex exclaimed, then calmer. "No. Dr. Glenn was just leaving."

As if on cue Dr. Glenn brushed past Sabina and into the hallway. They both watched her walk away. When she was out of view and earshot Alex shook his head and let Sabina into the room. "Batty woman."

Alex motioned for Sabina to take a seat on the bed and then he joined her. She asked, "So what's going on? Was it MI6?"

"No, not this time." Alex said. "Wow, where do I even start?"

"The beginning would be a nice place to start." Sabina replied.

Alex proceeded to tell Sabina the story of what had happened to him since Sunday starting with Eve and James's capture, his being blackmailed, meeting Smithers, the trip to New York, the mission thus far, the tie in to the agencies, and James' escape and potential danger. At the end Sabina had no expression, not because she was hiding them but because she didn't know how to react. She ran a hand through her dark hair and then said, "Well, you can't say your life isn't interesting."

"Sabina!" Alex exclaimed. "You're not helping."

She smiled and shrugged. "There's not much you can do but play it out and hope for the best."

"That's the conclusion I came to too." Alex said with a disappointed sigh.

They were silent as they considered the ramifications of Alex's playing it out before Sabina laughed. "So what was that all about with Dr. Glenn?"

Alex's eyes grew wide. "We danced at the gala and then she just showed up here in her undergarments and a robe."

"Did you find yourself a little out of your league?" Sabina asked.

"Yes. Hell yes I found myself out of my league." Alex replied. "There was none of…_that_ back when I was fifteen."

"You're getting to old for this." Sabina egged him on.

Alex scowled. "Watch the insults lady. You're older than me."

"Alex Rider don't you dare speak of my age!" Sabina said. She couldn't keep the grin off her face no matter how hard she tried.

The door to his room slammed open. Dr. Glenn stood there with several armed men behind her. "Alex Rider, huh? I thought your name was Eathorne."

**AN: Alright…I've been nice. I update almost every day and I usually write over 2000 words, sometimes even over 3000 words. In every chapter I start off by responding to your reviews. I take time to do that. The least, the VERY least you could do is actually write a review. I got a total of two reviews for this chapter. Last chapter I got almost eight I think. If you don't review I'm still going to post until this story is finished but it would be **_**awful**_** nice if you would just suck it up and push that little button.**

**That being said, please don't forget to review (and vote!) on your way out. You can vote as many times as you want.**


	17. A Living Legend

**AN: Before you attack me with torches and pitchforks let me explain. My computer crashed. I'm talking utter technological catastrophe. It made painful noises as it died. It was truly awful. Once I got over the pain of losing something so close to me I realized I needed a new laptop but those things are uber expensive. I saved up all my money and took a couple loans from family members and managed to buy this one. It's not much but it will let me update WOF. That being said, the voting is as follows:**

**Twelve votes for a sequel. Six votes for a Scorpia Rising future fic. One vote for a K-Unit fic.**

**Thank Yous:**

**The Dark Pierrot: I noticed that the James section was, as you put it, abrupt. That little section is why it took me so long to get that chapter out. I tried very hard to fix it and even considered taking it out until this chapter…but I figured you guys would want that part in anyways. Thank you for commenting on my pacing, that's usually where I find I have the most trouble.**

**FanFictionaddict1: I know that some of you will have real excuses for not reviewing and that's okay with me. I just have like eight reviews and then suddenly–2. I was a little confused. Of course Alex is going to get caught; it's like the axiom of an Alex Rider book. I think you'll find it interesting how that woman found out though.**

**MonssterUnderYourBed: I'll start by saying that I'm glad you're taking full advantage to vote as often as you can. School will be starting soon so the reviews may slow down to every other day or even every third day. When that gets on your nerves just remember I was getting chapters out daily for you when I could. I've told some of my reviewers more than once that I love cliffhangers, especially if I'm the one writing them. (I like to watch the readers squirm. Sadistic, yes I know.) This chapter was one of my favorites to write because it humanized everyone. Alex doesn't handle those situations well, Eve does get jealous, and Dr. Glenn would happily throw herself at a man. James telling Matt will actually be next chapter but he still has a section in here.**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: The dance scene was a difficult one to write so I'm glad you found it easy to read. A waltz would have been easier, giving me more time to describe what was happening, but I didn't think it captured Alex Rider. Alex is all about quickness and swift feet. And it was fun to change a song about sensuality to a battle. There was still heat and chemistry but it was more aggressive. I was laughing at Alex's predicament so I will not judge you for doing the same. The entire time I wrote that scene I kept imagining him ducking and backing away from her and then when Sabina knocked on the door his jumping up and tossing Dr. Glenn on the bed. I didn't want James to go to the police and I figured that Matt would be a safe bet. It's stretching the limit of reality just a little but in a couple of chapters, and more thoroughly in the sequel if that's what I end up writing, it will explain why James chose Matt's house.**

**Albany: I'm glad you liked the dance and the invasion of the hotel room. Thank you very much for your review, uh, gracias! **

**Sapphire2309: I don't mind the last chapter being unreviewed, it was just all of the sudden NO ONE was reviewing and I got a little upset. I mean, I **_**do**_** put a lot of effort into writing longish chapters and then replying individually to each review so I kind of felt betrayed. That was probably me overreacting. Thank you for your praise and encouragement.**

**Anonymous: Sorry about the wait. Thanks for the praise.**

**XxHopesandDreamsxX: I forgive you for your lack of review. That dancing scene was very difficult to get right so I'm glad it went well.**

**Sunny girl: I love a good story that gets the heart pumping. Glad you liked the salsa dance.**

**SlytherinGurrl: Forgive me! Forgive me!**

**Nathansgingnari: It has been a month since the last chapter. Please forgive me.**

**Alex POV**

Only he, Alex Rider, could dig himself a hole and bury himself in it the way he'd just done. "You heard wrong?" It came out more like a question.

"I think I heard perfectly fine." Dr. Glenn said. She sent a bright eyed glare at Sabina. "I knew something was up when he let the likes of _you_ into his room."

Sabina looked like she wanted to say something back but Alex motioned for her to keep quiet. "Miss Pleasure and I had had a previous entanglement and she thought to rekindle it."

"Don't lie to me Mr. Eathorne, or I guess its Mr. Rider isn't it." She said, and then she motioned to one of the guards. "Pat them down for weapons and then we'll take him to see Mr. Rhymer."

The man pocketed his iPhone but Alex managed to keep the pens, the credit card, and the car key. The man roughly shoved the gun into Alex's back to push him forward. "Let's go."

Sabina gave him a helpless look but allowed herself to be prodded into the hall. Alex reluctantly followed. There was a buzzing in his ear and then Eve's voice. "Care to explain these photos honey?"

They started walking down the hallway. Alex pretended to scratch his nose to get the watch near his mouth. He would only be able to whisper. "Would you believe it was interference?"

"No." Came Miss Doe's dry response.

"It's a long story." Alex moved to scratch his forehead. "My cover was blown."

"By Sabina?" Miss Doe asked.

"No." Alex scratched his cheek. "By me. Dr. Glenn is taking us to see Rhymer."

"Do you have a plan?" Eve asked.

Alex scratched his other cheek. "Don't die."

"Good plan." Eve said.

"You absolutely have to complete this mission." Miss Doe said.

Alex scratched his chin. He was about to answer when one of the guards shot him a weird look and asked, "Itchy?"

Immediately Alex dropped his hand to his side. "No. Whatever gave you that impression?"

Sabina could only sigh and shake her head.

**James POV**

James was no stranger to hard work and physical activity. Dad had constantly drilled into him that being physically fit could mean the difference between a long life or a short one. James had always assumed that his father had meant disease but now he knew differently. Still, his little feet ached and the muscles in his legs were starting to cramp. He was sweaty and tired and desperately needed a drink. He pushed on, though, and found himself only ten blocks away. It would still be about half an hour walk but it was a goal and James would reach it if it were the last thing he did. Scanning the streets around him for pursuers he knew there was a very real chance it would be exactly that.

So busy looking for black SUVs and black wearing mercenaries James failed to see the police car pull up behind him until it was too late. A overweight cop heaved himself out of the car and waddled up to James. "Hello there, son. What are you doing out here at this time of night by yourself."

"I'm walking home." James said. "I'm pretty sure I got lost."

"Where do you live?" The cop asked.

"I don't know my address yet." James said.

"Well, can you tell me your Mom's name?" The cop asked.

James pretended to think about it. "Mom."

The cop asked, "Do you know what your Dad's name is?"

James again pretended to think about the answer. "Dad."

The cop sighed. "What does your Mom call your Dad?"

"Honey or sweetie or Matt." James replied, he couldn't keep the smile from his face as he continued. "Sometimes she calls him asshole."

"Matt huh?" The cop replied. "Okay, I can work with Matt. What's your last name son?"

"Neman. My name is James Neman." James lied.

The cop nodded and picked up his radio. "I need an address for a Matt or Matthew Neman."

There was a pause before the address was rattled off. The cop thanked them and then with raised eyebrows said. "You really were lost. That's ten blocks away."

James made his eyes water a little. "Can you take me home? I want to go home!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure kid." The cop said. "Let's get you home."

The trip was much quicker in the car and James audibly sighed in relief when the car pulled into the driveway. Unfortunately, the cop walked James right up to the door and knocked. Matt came to the door with a sleepy look on his face. His eyes widened when he saw the boy. "James!"

"Mr. Neman, I found your son ten blocks away. I suggest you keep a better eye on him." The cop said.

"My son?" Matt asked.

"I was playing with _my friend Alex_." James said. "I just got lost. I'm sorry Dad."

"Um, yeah." Matt said. He looked at the cop with a surprised expression. "Thanks for bringing him home."

"Have a good day sir." The cop said.

They watched him drive away and then Matt ushered him into the house. "What are you doing here James?"

"I need your help. I–" James started.

Matt held up a hand. "Wait. Let me get Margaret and you can tell both of us."

James nodded. "Okay."

Ten minutes later found the two adult Nemans sitting together on the couch, the young Rider in the recliner, and a very put out young Neman on the stairs. Tracy howled. "I don't understand why _he_ gets to be down here but not me!"

"This isn't a conversation for your ears Tracy." Margaret said. "It's bedtime. Goodnight."

"I hate you! I hate you all!" Tracy shouted before storming up the stairs.

James watched her in horror. "Girls."

"So James, tell us everything." Matt said.

And so James proceeded to tell his side of the story from his kidnapping by the men in black SUVs to the meeting with his father to the trip outdoors and eventually his escape. Matt and Margaret listened with growing shock, awe, and most of all…fear. James finished, "And that's when the cop found me and brought me here. I couldn't tell him what really happened. Who knows whether these people are controlling the cops or not?"

Matt nodded sagely. "I don't know about your father's blackmailers but MI6 has connections there."

Margaret gaped. "I still can't believe your father was a MI6 spy at fifteen or that he saved the world all those times?"

"Or that he was British?" Matt exclaimed.

James smiled weakly. "I don't know what to do now."

Matt and Margaret shared a knowing look. They didn't have the slightest clue where to start either. Margaret attempted to buy them some time. "Tell us the story one more time."

**Alex POV**

"This is bringing back some awful memories Alex." Sabina whispered to him.

Alex wanted to tell her that her memories didn't begin to compare to his but he kept his mouth shut. Alex had found himself tied up more times than he cared to count with an expiration date hanging over his head. This time would be no different…except that he was out of practice. "Don't worry."

The doors to the room swung open and Dr. Glenn strutted in with Rhymer trailing closely behind. Something about the click of Dr. Glenn's high heels on the concrete floor sent chills up Alex's spine. Rhymer spared a glance at them before looking back to Dr. Glenn. "And you say that this man is an imposter."

"He is Mr. Rhymer. I heard it with my own ears." Dr. Glenn said. "And she's in on it with him."

"You think they're after the formula?" Rhymer asked.

Dr. Glenn glared at the pair tied to chairs. "I know they are."

Rhymer nodded. "Well, if they are as dangerous as you seem to think they are perhaps we should bring in some guards."

Dr. Glenn nodded and left the room only to come back seconds later with almost twenty guards in tow. Alex could barely contain a snort. What was with people overestimating him lately? The guards lined up on the perimeter of the room. Rhymer looked at Alex again this time more carefully. "What did you say his name was?"

"Rider, Alex Rider." Dr. Glenn said.

One of the guards gasped and tried to cover it up with a cough. Rhymer looked at him amused. "Something to add, Mr. Miles?"

The guard shifted. "It's just, well, you don't leave the intelligence world without at least _some _knowledge of Alex Rider."

Now the guard had Rhymer and Dr. Glenn's full attention. Not to mention Alex's. Rhymer pointed a finger at Alex. "You know him?"

"_Know_ him?" The guard asked. "No. But I know _of_ him."

"Care to elaborate?" Rhymer asked.

"Well, back in the nineties there were rumors of a teenage spy who saved the world hundreds of times." The guard said.

Rhymer looked at Alex with an arched brow prompting Alex to say, "Hundreds is a bit of an overstatement."

Rhymer nodded and looked to the guard to continue. "A lot of people believe that Alex Rider was just a legend. I mean, what kind of agency would make a teenager a spy?"

"That's a good question." Rhymer said. "What agency did you work for Mr. Rider?"

"No Child Left Behind." Alex said sarcastically.

Rhymer sighed and motioned for the guard to answer instead. "He worked for MI6, sir."

"MI6? Why am I not surprised?" Rhymer said. Alex frowned. Not surprised, what would make this guy think MI6 was behind it? "I didn't invite them to the auction so they sent a spy to take it."

That would be the reason.

"I'm not with MI6 any longer. I started a new career in journalism with a new name and I would just like to report on this story." Alex lied.

"Then why did Miss Pleasure call you Alex Rider?" Dr. Glenn asked.

Alex replied smoothly. "She knew me when I was Alex Rider. It was just habit that made her call me Alex Rider."

Rhymer laughed. "Here we've blown your cover wide open and ousted you as a British spy and if I didn't know better I'd believe those lies coming out of your mouth as if they were God's truth."

"I'm being perfectly honest Mr. Rhymer." Alex said.

Rhymer laughed harder. "You're honestly still trying to convince me of your innocence. I'm a careful man Mr. Rider. I'm sorry to say that whether you're innocent or not I cannot let you out of here alive."

Alex sighed. "What else is new?"

"Excuse me?" Rhymer asked.

"You bad guys, you're all the same." Alex said. "You give the evil speech and then tell me that you're going to kill me in the most descriptive gruesome way you know how but first you're going to tell me your plan and what a genius you are for coming up with it first."

There was silence in the room so Alex continued. "You know, I used to think the worst part about being a spy was the danger and close calls with death but the real worst part is the droning. The speeches! God I hate the speeches. What in the world makes you think I care to know about your stupid little plan. You think I want to go out knowing what you did and what you're planning to do? If I'm going to die then I could care less what you're going to do! I'll be dead! No instead you torture me with your useless and terribly boring life stories."

"Is it really torture to listen to the life story of a genius?" Rhymer asked.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh no, here we go again."

**Eve POV**

"I told you not to ask questions." Miss Doe said.

"I didn't ask any questions. In fact, Alex practically told Rhymer not to tell him anything." Eve said.

"Alex goaded Rhymer into telling him and you told him how to do it." Miss Doe said.

Eve shrugged. "So shoot me."

They both, however, turned up the volume to better hear Rhymer's speech. "I was born in poverty to a single mother who was working as a prostitute to pay the bills. Instead she wasted her money on drugs and pills. It was with her that I first discovered my interest in medicines. I loved the way such a small thing could change a person. It could fix them or completely destroy them."

"Wow." Eve said. "He's insane."

Miss Doe nodded her agreement but stayed silent so they could hear Rhymer continue. "One day I scrounged up every pill I could find that my mother had and I sold them, all of them. She died going through withdrawal without her pills but I needed the money to start up my business. A business in pharmacy. I paid for a forged diploma with all the trails to prove it was real and then I bought a little store to sell them in. It was tough, so very tough but eventually I got it up off the ground and found myself here. Dr. Glenn was a wonderful addition to my team. She really proved herself when she came up with that cancer treatment but the real show of worth was when we first started discussing Puternicviguros."

"Bless you." Alex said, repeating Eve's comment.

Rhymer ignored him. "Not a medicine but a sort of steroid. A steroid without all the ill effects that come with such usage. A steroid for armies."

"Super soldiers." Alex said.

Rhymer shrugged. "Or superspies. I didn't care, what I cared about was the money. I decided to auction it off to the highest bidder."

"But not MI6?" Alex asked, honestly curious about that.

"They threw a fit when I refused to negotiate with them first so I simply cut them out of the auction." Rhymer said.

Eve prompted Alex to ask, "Do you feel better now that you've told me your plans?"

Rhymer sighed. "I'm leaving, I have guests. Kill him and the woman. He's overstayed his welcome."

****

**AN: Voila! There's a perfectly good chapter. I'll work on getting the next one up ASAP. Don't forget to review and vote!**


	18. Alex Plus Four

**AN: Before y'all kill me remember I told you that I had school, work, and play practice. Just remember. The voting is as follows:**

**Fourteen votes for a sequel. Nine votes for a Scorpia Rising fic. Three votes for a K-Unit fic.**

**genkigeek: I'm glad I got a new laptop too. I am a naturally optimistic person so I just might be able to come up with something sort-of-happy.**

**Sunny girl: I love this fanfic too. LOL. I'll try and make the chapters longer. I checked, this one is over 4000 words long not including the AN. How do you like them apples?**

**Blueteeth: I have to stay true to the original story but I would be happy to start him in America and send him back to Britain. I'm sorry that you're losing track of the story, is there anything I can do to help?**

**Fanfictionaddict1: Um, thank you.**

**Zwoosh-K9: James is definitely something special, a true genius just like his creator (the author/creator not the parent/creator, although Alex and Eve are geniuses too). He is actually modeled after a younger me and my younger brother. Fun writer fact there. Alex is a spy and therefore the perfect liar…at least I think so. As for why Alex has never met Eve before (I'm assuming you're talking about the original AR stories) it's because even the great Anthony Horowitz could not dream up someone so perfect for Alex as Eve. Of course Sabina and Alex are going to escape…he had to be caught (it's the axiom of any AR story) but I will of course allow him to escape.**

**Albany: I was actually too lazy to translate your review this time so I will simply assume that all that Spanish is complimentary and say gracias.**

**2whitie not logged in: I'm glad you heart the story.**

**Sapphire2309: I laughed at the last in your review. Just thought you should know. Thank you for your understanding.**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: The "whatever gave you that impression" line was actually the inspiration for this whole fic and if it didn't take so long to explain I would explain how. If you really want to know PM me and I'll tell you. Like I told Zwoosh-K9, James is a mix of my younger brother and me. This is another story that I can tell you later. Matt's a civilian. They aren't known for their quick thinking. James will start thinking differently in the sequel…if we have a sequel. You can't hide Alex Rider level talent. Legends begin somewhere, right? Characterization is my favorite part. Always has been always will be. You know I love my cliff hangers!**

**SlytherinGurrl: I will try to read it but I will warn you, really really REALLY busy.**

**Dream to Soar: That's really funny to me. I always find it interesting how something in one place can mean something completely different in another. For example, even in the US in the north if you ask for a Coke they give you a glass of Coca-cola but in the south if you ask for a Coke it's a word down there for soda and they will ask what kind of Coke.**

**MonssterUnderYourBed: Thank you.**

**AroerEtholin: I am with you on loving K-Unit stories. They are fantastic. Between you and me if you like K-Unit, vote for a sequel. I have the sequel all planned out and you'll like how it works out.**

**Nathansgingnari: I'm gonna try to review often but I'm really busy right now so bear with me.**

**Alex POV**

"Death seems a little overdramatic." Sabina said. Alex stifled a laugh at what was typical Sabina behavior.

"I'm sorry, Miss Pleasure, but nothing is overdramatic when you're dealing with the kind of people and money I am." Rhymer said.

"The people you're dealing with will kill you as soon as they get what they want." Alex cautioned. "They use you and then finish you off when they can't use you anymore."

Rhymer laughed. "Bitter aren't you?"

"A little." Alex admitted. "But rightfully so."

Rhymer's brow furrowed in thought as he tried to determine what Alex meant. Apparently he came to no conclusion because he asked, "Any last wishes?"

"Can I use my phone to call my wife? I just want to tell her I love her one last time." Alex said. The tremble in his voice wasn't faked. Alex had a plan, of course, but if it didn't work he and Sabina would be killed. The thought of leaving Eve and James was painful. The thought of leaving them in the hands of Miss Doe and Mr. Smith was terrifying.

He could not fail.

Several of the guards turned their heads away or looked down at their feet. They were new; they'd never seen the horrors of what this job could mean. Guilt is a feeling that many people take for granted. It's made up of remorse, pain, and empathy. It is humanity and love and compassion. It is one's ability to remember victims and understand pain. What kind of person could be so accustomed to death that they could feel nothing as a man and woman were thoughtlessly killed on the chance they were spies? They did not enjoy watching the deaths, which is a horrible idea in itself, but instead to feel nothing. To have no emotion at all as people were brutally killed right in front of them…does that make a person a monster? The guards who turned their heads were still innocent, naïve. How could such a good person whose last wish was to say "I love you" one last time to his wife be a bad guy? And weren't bad guys the only people who died? They felt guilty. They felt pain, and when facing that kind of pain and guilt in yourself you turn away. You cannot bear to look at the cause of your guilt. Few people enjoy causing themselves pain. Rhymer had seen death often in his poverty filled life and therefore life didn't mean the same to him as it would to others. Death, killing, and violence were a means to an end and that was all. He saw lies in everyone and therefore responded, "No."

"Why?" Alex asked. His heart ached with a passion he'd only felt once in his life. It had been for a different redheaded woman, one he'd had much different feelings for. "What is it you think I can do with my phone?"

"It's an iPhone." Rhymer said. "A three year old could start a nuclear war with one of those things."

Miles cleared his throat and spoke up. "Maybe we could let him say goodbye. It was his last request."

Rhymer laughed. "What do you know? You've charmed my own staff. Well, if Miles thinks it's okay to let the legendary Alex Rider use his phone then it must be okay."

Rhymer pulled Alex's iPhone out of his jacket pocket. "Here you go Mr. Rider." Then he looked at another one of the guards. "If anything goes wrong make sure Miles gets a bullet in the head."

The guard's eyes shot open and he looked at Miles with a slack jaw before giving a stiff nod to Rhymer. Miles went pale white. Rhymer untied his hands and then gave him the phone. "Two minutes."

"It won't even take that long." Alex said, glaring at him.

Alex scrolled through his list of contacts, hesitated at Eve's name, and then found Smithers. It wasn't actually a connection to Smithers phone but the trigger to fire one of those darts. The darts were entirely silent this time and so quick that not even Alex could see it. In fact, Alex wasn't sure the gadget had even worked until Rhymer started weaving. He weaved a little to the left, weaved a little to the right, and leaned forward. Then, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Like ants when their queen has been killed the guards went nuts. One guard had a gun aimed at Alex's head; another had a gun aimed at Miles. Dr. Glenn stepped away from Rhymer's comatose body as if worried the man was dead. Alex used her distance from the guards to shoot a dart at her as well. She crumpled in a similar fashion to Rhymer but Alex found it much more entertaining when she landed; with her legs slightly bent and her face screwed up in some everlasting reaction of horror she resembled a dead possum.

The guards, however, were too preoccupied with Rhymer to even notice the collapse of Dr. Glenn. "What did you do to him Rider?"

"Nothing!" Alex replied. "Did you see me move?"

The guard frowned. "Well, no but you're a spy so you could've hit him…"

"Faster than the eye could see?" Alex asked, incredulously. "I jumped up, ran three feet, hit him, ran back three feet, sat down, and situated myself to push this button all in the blink of an eye?"

To demonstrate this he pushed the button again and watched with hidden delight as a guard collapsed with his bosses. "Holy shit! Do you guys have some kind of nerve gas released?"

In a place like Rhymer Pharmaceutical that was somewhat possible and a few of the guards shifted nervously on their feet. They were the ones trying to decide whether to run or to stay. Alex fired off another dart at a guard about five feet to his left. The last straw, three guards took off out of the room in fear of the "nerve gas" and two more followed. Twenty guards minus the unconscious two on the floor and the five runners still left thirteen armed guards and only one Alex. Under his breath he couldn't help but mutter, "Just like old times."

Rapidly he fired off the remaining darts at what he had calculated to be his hardest fighters and found himself with only seven guards left. Still, these guards, as stupid as they seemed, were heavily trained in armed and unarmed combat. Alex was good in a fight but even so, seven to one odds are never good. Miles was one of those seven guards but Alex was unsure exactly what side he stood on and surely wasn't taking any chances at this point.

Spent, Alex through the useless phone on the floor and attacked the closest guard with a right hook to the head. It was well placed and a complete surprise and the man crumpled much like his brethren on the floor. However, Alex was far louder and noticeable than the darts and the guards jumped into action. The next guard ran up to him. Alex used the man's own momentum to shove him into the wall. His head bounced off the cement and he dropped to the floor as well. One of the other guards roundhoused Alex in the chest. He stumbled backwards clutching his ribs before returning a similar, yet better, roundhouse kick to the guard's chest. The man fell backwards and landed on his butt, winded. The momentary reprieve allowed Alex to a different guard's neck, just hard enough to knock him unconscious. The roundhouse-er was back off the floor and ready to fight. Alex scoffed. "Why can't you just stay down?"

There was a small scuffle between the two of them that ended with Alex holding the struggling guard in a chokehold. Soon the guard was limp in his arms and Alex dropped him to the floor. He turned, awaiting another attack. Across the room a guard was pulling a gun to fire at Miles. There was no way to reach them in time, especially not when another guard already had their gun pulled and aimed at Sabina's head. "Don't move Mr. Rider. I have no problem killing her."

**Sabina POV**

Just like old times it was almost like magic to watch Alex work. The guards went down with little work on Alex's part. He always seemed to know exactly when they were coming and how to take them down. Sabina was, in fact, so caught up in the fluid graceful movements of Alex that she didn't notice the guard pulling his gun on her until it was too late. Alex dropped the man he'd been holding in a chokehold and spun around to find her helpless. He froze.

A fury welled up inside her. Once again she'd put Alex in a compromised position where he had to choose between doing the right thing and saving her. Once again she was being used to blackmail Alex into surrendering. Once again she was helpless. Well, she would be helpless no longer. She didn't think, didn't take the time to measure, didn't worry about the gun firing, she just brought up her leg with all the force she could muster until he smacked with a thud right between his legs. He squealed in a high pitched sound, much like the sound a cat makes when you run it over. Then his face went purple, his eyes rolled back, and he collapsed to the floor. His gun dropped and as it bounced on the concrete it went off and fired a shot in the direction of Miles and the guard preparing to shoot him. The other guard cursed loudly as the bullet ripped through his leg and dropped to the ground leaving only Alex, Sabina, and Miles still conscious.

A moment of silence as they all absorbed what had just happened; then Alex shook his head and muttered, "The devil's luck. Nice job Sabina."

"I was inspired." She replied. She cast a wary glance at the last guard standing. "What about him?"

Alex also glanced warily at Miles. "That's a really good question."

"Miles?" Alex asked.

The guard looked up. "I won't stop you from leaving."

"That's great." Alex said with a smile. "But perhaps you should come with us."

Miles frowned. "I'll be honest with you; I'm no good as a hostage."

"That's okay. Hopefully from here on out I won't need a hostage." Ale said. "But if you stay here, they _will_ kill you."

Miles looked around at his fallen comrades and nodded. "Yeah, I'll come."

Together, the three of them took off. Sabina and Miles in search of an exit but Alex had other plans…plans involving finding that goddamn formula.

**James POV**

Although James was only five, he'd been up in a plane several times before. However, it was hard to imagine such a man as a pilot and therefore he felt justified in leaning forward and asking. "Are you sure you're a pilot Mr. Neman?"

"Well, it's been a while since I went up but my license is still good James." Matt replied. "So I guess that makes me a pilot."

James knew that while you were in the air it was really not necessary to be buckled in but after hearing that response James considered sliding his seatbelt on. "Dad has a pilot's license too."

Matt nodded. "He was the one who convinced me to get a pilot's license in the first place. It was during this huge rant about being prepared and something about eyeballs, waterfalls, and godfathers. Of course, now I'm sure it had something to do with his life as a spy."

James knew his father was a little different since the day he was born. There were strange little things that James could instinctively tell weren't normal, like his father's absolute hatred of bullfighting. He wouldn't watch it on TV and when they took a trip to Spain during his fourth summer it was the only cultural experience his father hadn't highly encouraged. Not to mention the story his mother had told him of the night of James' birth. His father had driven twenty miles farther to get to a hospital with better security. Matt summed it up. "Who knows what could have caused him to do some of the strange things he does?"

James nodded before asking. "How long have you known Dad?"

Matt laughed. "A very long time but apparently, not long enough. I used to live in Florida where _everyone_ had a SCUBA certificate. That was my thing in school in Florida. I was the best, bravest, strongest SCUBA diver ever. Then I moved to California and despite the fact that California resides on a beach no one was certified in SCUBA. All of the sudden the very thing that had taken up my whole life didn't mean anything."

"I talked about it a lot with people, was rather annoying about it back then, until someone finally pointed me in Alex's direction. They told me that the strange loner kid was SCUBA certified. I was so desperate for someone who knew what I was talking about I was happy to talk to your father despite the damage it could cause to my social life." Matt said. "At first it was like trying to talk to a brick wall. It was quite obvious, even to a teenager like me, that he'd been through something rough. Of course I wasn't sensitive enough to leave your father alone and instead badgered him and badgered him until he agreed to SCUBA dive with me."

"And?" James asked, eager for any new facts about his father.

"And he showed up." Matt said. "Back then, I thought there was no one better than me. I'd been considered the best, bravest, strongest SCUBA diver in Florida once so of course that had to be true. Then we got in the water and I realized how much better Alex was. My ego couldn't handle that and I started to show off. Alex tried to pretend to be impressed with those things but I could tell he'd seen better so my stunts kept getting wilder and wilder until I damaged my tank. I admit that I freaked out when I realized what had happened. Alex, however, was definitely no stranger to emergencies in the water. Unfortunately, by the time we got to the shore I was in desperate need of CPR. I would later find out that he gave me CPR for three hours straight. Three hours of pushing on my chest and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. I'm still surprised to this day that he didn't collapse. Instead he went in the ambulance with me when someone finally showed up at the beach to call 911. He stayed at the hospital with me, skipped school for three days to do so, and waited until I woke up to leave."

"Of course, when I got back to school I apologized like crazy and asked if we could still be friends." Matt said. "He smiled and now that I think about it, it was the first time I ever saw him smile and he said, 'Matt, my mouth was on your mouth for three hours. I think, at the very least, we are friends now'. And just like that I'd been forgiven."

"Have you ever noticed any weird stuff about my dad?" James asked.

"Sure I have." Matt said laughing. "But it's my job as his best friend to be okay with his weird tendencies."

James nodded and might have responded until he saw the sun rising over the glistening New York City.

**Eve POV**

"Do you have a plan?" Eve asked. Miss Doe had no response. "Anything?"

"Mrs. Rider, we are doing our best to help Alex but currently we have no idea what's going on." Miss Doe said.

"You know exactly what's going on. Alex just rescued himself, because you all are too lazy to help him, and now he's trying to escape with Sabina." Eve said.

"He will not be escaping right now." Miss Doe replied. "I strongly believe he is going after the formula."

"What? Why? He should be getting out of there as soon as possible. It's not safe anymore to try and steal it." Eve said.

Miss Doe proceeded cautiously. "We made it very clear to him that this mission took first priority." Eve stared at her, uncomprehending. "The mission came before his safety."

"Before his safety…you threatened to kill us if he didn't complete the mission. Even if it kills him." Eve said in horror.

Miss Doe nodded. "We were honest with him from the start about exactly what we required on this mission and the consequences of not completing it Mrs. Rider."

Eve wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "He knew from the beginning that this mission could mean his life or ours, and he didn't tell me."

Miss Doe cleared her throat, perhaps embarrassed. "We, uh, told him to keep that to himself."

Eve could only glare at the woman.

**Alex POV**

When they reached the research floor Alex stopped. Noticing this Sabina and Matt stopped as well. Alex pointed in the direction of the exit. "Go. Get out. I've got to get the formula."

"No Alex, we have to go." Sabina said. Miles nodded eagerly.

Alex gave them a half-smile. "I have to get it. I'll catch up."

Miles sighed. "Then I'm coming with you."

Alex opened his mouth to argue but Miles put up a hand to silence him. "No, just listen. I'm trained in unarmed combat and I have a gun. I can be helpful."

Alex looked at Sabina who shrugged. "Normally I'd be cool with just running but if they catch me by myself I'm not trained like you guys are and I don't have a gun. They will take me and they will use me to get to you. I'm actually safer sticking with you guys."

Alex hated to admit it but Sabina's logic was sound. He sighed. "Fine, come on."

Miles reached Dr. Glenn's door first and frowned. "It's got one of those card scanners. We should have grabbed her–"

Alex pulled out his credit card and swiped it. The door buzzed and clicked open. Miles stared at the card slack jawed. "That is beyond cool."

"Look everywhere. It's got to be here." Alex said. Sure enough they found it in a locked drawer in her desk. Grabbing it and taking off with few problems. They ran into some guards on the stairs but before Alex even had time to react Miles had disposed of them with what Alex had decided was Tae Kwon Do. "You're well trained."

Miles grinned, proud. "I learned from my dad."

Alex laughed at that. There seemed to be a lot of that going around. Somehow they managed to make it outside without any more problems. Miles looked at Alex expectantly. "Got a car out here somewhere?"

"Take your pick." Alex said, waving an arm at all the cars on the street. An alarm sounded from Rhymer Pharmaceuticals suggesting that someone from the room had finally woken up. "I suggest you pick quickly."

Miles scanned the cars until he came across a Shelby GT 500. His eyes lit up in delight. "Can you hotwire that?"

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out the car key. "_I_ probably couldn't hotwire it, but I've got something better."

**Miles POV**

Miles wasn't sure where exactly Alex Rider was driving; he didn't think Rider knew where exactly he was driving either. Rider had pulled out a Mercedes car key and started a Shelby GT 500. Those were some gadgets. Was MI6 that ahead of the CIA? It hadn't been that long since Miles' stint in the CIA. Surely the gadgets hadn't improved that much. The young woman in the back seat, Miss Sabina Pleasure's phone rang. Rider spared a glance back at her. "They didn't take your phone?"

"Of course not Alex." She replied. "No one ever worries about the meek helpless weak woman."

"Well, who is it?" Rider asked.

She checked the Caller ID. "I don't recognize the number."

Miles shrugged. "You can always hang up."

"Hello?" Sabina said. Her eyes shot open. "James?"

Rider's eyes shot wide too. "Is he okay?"

Sabina listened carefully then asked, "Do you know where K.D.M Airport is located?"

Miles smiled. "I do."

**James POV**

"Is he coming?" Matt asked.

James rolled his eyes. "Yes Mr. Neman."

"Are you sure because he said he was going to be here an hour ago and he still isn't here." Matt said.

James sighed. "We called Aunt Sabina fifteen minutes ago and according to Miles it's a twenty minute drive."

"Who is this Miles character anyways?" Matt asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know. Dad found him."

"Sounds like a stray." Matt said. "I hate strays."

A very expensive looking car pulled in. James pointed. "That's Dad."

"How do you know?" Matt asked.

"Two things." James said. "In the last hour that we've been here seven people have pulled into the parking lot and all of them have made that turn wide except for that car."

"And the other thing?" Matt asked.

"Your phone is going off. It's Aunt Sabina calling to tell you they're here." James said.

Matt picked up the vibrating phone and checked the Caller ID; then he shook his head. "You are your father's son."

James grinned. "Thanks."

Miles gave a half smile and mumbled to himself, "How does he know that's a compliment?"

**Alex POV**

"Are we going to all fit inside?" Alex asked as he looked at the little dual-engine plane. "Cause I really don't think we're all going to fit."

"We'll fit." Matt said. "And if we don't we can always through someone out." He sent a pointed look at Miles before leaning over to whisper to Alex. "Are you sure he's on our side?"

Alex sighed, "Yes Matt. I'm sure he's on our side…kind of."

Matt swallowed and looked at Miles warily. "That doesn't make me feel better Alex."

"Dad? Were you followed?" James asked.

Alex frowned. "No."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

Alex frowned deeper. "Pretty sure."

James pointed at the gate where several black SUVs were pulling into the airport. James asked, "Why do all bad guys drive black SUVs?"

"I…haven't the slightest clue." Alex said. "Miles, would you happen to have a spare gun?"

"Sorry Agent Rider. Just have the one." Miles replied.

"Are you a good shot?" Matt asked Alex. Then he rolled his eyes. "Of course you're a good shot, you were a spy. Stupid question. I've got a gun in the plane. You can have that."

Suddenly Alex had a Glock in his hand. "James?"

"Yes Dad?" James asked.

"Guns are very dangerous and I do not condone the use of them or the use of other violence." Alex said. He spared a glance towards his young son. "You just make sure you tell your mom I told you that."

"Sure thing Dad." James replied. He tugged on Matt's pant leg. "Mr. Neman, perhaps you should get the plane started so we can get out of here."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Alex turned to Miles. "You a good shot?"

"Best in my class." Miles said.

"Where'd you learn to shoot?" Alex asked.

Miles shrugged. "CIA training. You?"

"Um, not at the CIA." Alex said.

"Come on, you can tell me. MI6, SAS, did your dad teach you or something?" Miles asked.

Alex shifted uncomfortably. "Scorpia taught me how to shoot."

"Scorpia as in _the_ Scorpia?" Miles asked.

"The one and only." Alex replied.

Miles laughed. "These guys don't stand a chance with you shooting."

Alex half smiled. "It's been a while."

Miles shrugged. "Shooting's like riding a bike."

The whirring sound of an engine starting up interrupted any further conversation but the black SUVs were drawing closer anyways. Alex carefully took aim and fired. He aimed for the tires hoping to slow them down rather than shoot to kill. He'd never been a big fan of cold blooded murder in the first place and didn't plan on starting now. Even a Scorpia assassin's shot wasn't perfect and Alex had had little training but it was good enough that he popped both tires on one car and one tire each on three other cars. The occupants of the cars got out and continued to run towards them on foot.

Alex turned around to face the plane. "Matt? How close are we getting to take off?"

"Get in the plane! I have to build up speed!" Matt yelled over the rumbling noise of the engine.

Alex and Miles booked it to the plane however, though Miles got inside the plane, Alex stood on the edge. "Can you take off with the door open?"

Matt's mouth hung open as he considered. "Um, I think so."

"Then go. I'm going to stay here as long as I can to keep shooting." Alex said. Matt hesitated so Alex yelled, "Go!"

Standing on the edge of the plane with the door open and the plane speeding down the runway with mercenaries bearing down on them and shooting to kill Alex had what Eve called a "What The F?" moment. What had seemed like a brave, noble, and logical idea to start with now seemed crazy, last minute, and not well thought through. Still, he'd agreed to this and while attempting to ignore the fact that he would soon be in the air but not in the plane he took careful aim and shot. A couple of the guards went down as Alex did his best to make leg and arm shots, to try and prevent as many casualties as possible. Unfortunately, there is only so much the brain can focus on and Alex slipped. Panic gripped his heart in the tenth of a second he spent falling. He gripped the wing with all the strength he could muster. "Miles! Miles! Help him!"

Miles stuck his head out, located Alex, and leaned out farther. Then, he held out his hand. "Take my hand Agent Rider."

Alex hesitated, paranoia clutching his senses, but only for a second. He reached out, took Miles' hand, and let him pull him into the plane. Once inside everyone took several deep calming breaths. Then Matt asked. "Why didn't you tell me you used to be a spy?"

"Not now Matt." Alex said. "Not now."

Matt sighed. "I'm just saying. I'm your best friend, James' godfather, I was your best man in your wedding. How could you keep something like that a secret from me?"

Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't think it mattered then."

A pause, then Matt turned around to face him. "How 'bout now?"

****

**AN: Ahh, action. I didn't do it justice. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, although it was a little long.**

**READERS, THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!**** THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. THIS MEANS THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR VOTING. PLEASE GET YOUR VOTES IN BEFORE THE UPDATE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THAT I KNOW WHAT TO START NEXT. THANK YOU.**


	19. The Mastermind

**AN: Welcome, dear readers, to the very last chapter of Where Others Fail. The final votes are in and the next story will be…**

**WHERE OTHERS RUN by Nicole Travis.**

**I hope that many of you who have followed this story will continue with me through the next. However, if you don't I'm very glad that we could share this story. Thank you for story alerting, reviewing, favoriting, and above all reading. This story wouldn't be possible without my readers and that's why you all mean more to me than the world. You encourage me to do my best and I couldn't ask for a better batch of people. Now that I've gotten past the mushy stuff why don't I let you read the story. This chapter is more of a epilogue so it'll be much shorter than my other chapters.**

**THANK YOUS:**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: You don't deserve to be punched (hard). I don't like Sabina but she needed to grow up. I tried to do my best to portray her future, better equipped self. About the car, fun fact! The Shelby GT 500 was the car used for the new Knight Rider show. Horrible show. Fantastic car. Miles is the character that every author loves and hates to write. **

**Fanfictionaddict1: I'm glad you liked the action. I was a little worried about the chapter but I'm glad it went well. Sorry that the Scorpia Rising fic didn't get voted best but I hope you read WOR anyways.**

**Dream to Soar: He knew he shouldn't have a family but sometimes love lands on you like a ton of bricks and it doesn't matter what you know or knew or learned you just have to give in. Alex had that kind of love.**

**bibliofagos199: Thank you very much.**

**Jane POV**

Jane hadn't expected a call from Agent Rider saying that he'd not only escaped with his and Sabina's lives but picked up three other passengers, was currently flying directly back to the warehouse but he'd also successfully stolen the formula and was prepared to trade it for his wife.

"Just like we agreed." Agent Rider had said. "I give you the formula. You give me my wife."

That's how Jane found herself standing outside in the yard with Eve on her left and Mr. Smith on her right, guarding her eyes from the sun as a small plane circled above. Eventually, the plane landed and Agent Rider jumped out along with Sabina and the small form of James. A young man, armed with a gun Jane noticed, hopped out followed by Alex's friend Matt Neman whom Jane recognized from the photo in Agent Rider's file.

Alex walked up with the formula in hand. He looked tired. Standing face to face with him for the first time of his own free will Jane first realized how strong he looked. Not physical strength, though he had plenty of that, but emotional strength. This was surely not a man to tangle with but Jane had done exactly that. Would he truly be willing to just walk away? "Here Miss Doe."

In his outstretched hand rested the formula. Jane took it and pocketed it. "You and your wife are free to go."

Jane could visibly watch the tension leave his body. Alex gave a pleasant boyish half-smile. "I can't say it's been a pleasure Miss Doe, Mr. Smith."

With that he took his wife's hand and turned away from her. He walked away and took James' hand. Jane received five angry glares from Matt, the unknown man, James, Eve, and Sabina, but from Agent Rider himself she saw only pity and perhaps relief. "Agent Rider?"

"Yes?" He asked.

Jane folded his arms over her chest. "I have an offer for you."

He tensed. "I don't want anything from you except free passage out of here for me and my family." Matt cleared his throat meaningfully causing Alex to roll his eyes. "And my friends."

"I'm offering you the chance to talk to the person behind all of this and I want nothing in return." Jane replied.

"You mean you're not–" Alex started.

Jane finished. "The person in charge? No. Are you interested?"

Alex looked at her in horror. Matt looked at Alex in horror. "You're not actually considering this are you?"

Eve, however, just sighed. "Oh, he's already considered it and decided he's going to do it. Go for it honey, we'll be waiting for you."

Alex sighed in relief. "Okay Miss Doe, I'm going."

Jane nodded to one of the guards who pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Upon seeing Alex's reaction Jane felt it necessary to say, "It's just a precaution."

Reluctantly Alex allowed himself to be handcuffed. Jane nodded. "Very well, if you'll just follow me."

**Alex POV**

Alex followed Jane down the hallway full of cells. The last cell on the left Alex knew would lead to Smithers' room but instead of turning left Jane opened the cell on the right. Alex arched an eyebrow. "You lock up your leaders?"

"No, we keep them hidden in unusual places." Miss Doe said. "Would you have looked here?"

Alex had to admit he would not have.

The cell wasn't actually a cell but a hallway. A very long hallway. Together they walked down the hallway in silence. At the very end of the hallway there was a solid oak door with a small window, much like an office door. Jane opened the door and motioned for him to go inside. "He's right here."

"Good. Now leave." Alex walked inside but the office chair had a high back hiding the identity of the person. Jane left without another word and Alex and the other person in the room sat in silence. Impatient, Alex said. "Well?"

Suddenly a hand reached out from behind the chair and reached into a candy bowl. "Peppermint Alex?"

Alex's heart sunk. "No. It can't be."

"It's been awhile." Mrs. Jones said as she turned to face him. "I hear you have a family now."

****

**AN: Anyone surprised? Anyone? You can all tell me in the reviews. Can you believe I've been hiding the ending on my computer for all this time? Oh my gosh, I can't believe you all know now. Please tell me what you thought of my first fanfiction and don't forget to look for WHERE OTHERS RUN, the newest addition to my Alex Rider series. **


End file.
